La souffrance réel de la Licorne et du Tigre
by McCartneyQc
Summary: La dragon n'est pas encore hors d'état de nuire. Beckett survivra-t-elle a autant de souffrance
1. Chapter 1

_**Me voila de retour avec une fic de mon cru...Et non un défis. C'est la suite immédiate de L'aveu du Saint-Bernard et la panique du Berger Allemand...Donc si pas lu, on peu être un peu mélangé...Mais bon, j'avertis tout de suite que je ne suis pas le genre vraiment bisounours, donc les 2 premier chapitre le seront beaucoup...Mais c'est pour mieux faire souffrir nos héros, car mon titre dis bien SOUFFRANCE RÉEL. J'aurai un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, ou semaine et demi...Sur ce bonne lecture**_

Katherine Beckett avait passé un Noël féérique. La famille de Castle avait été accueillante et aimable. Ça avait été une bénédiction pour le jeune couple. La réalité était toutefois revenue les frapper de plein fouet puisqu'un mois après leur retour au poste, ils n'avaient toujours pas épinglé le Dragon. La piste qu'Esposito avait eu avant leur départ ne les avait mené nulle part et ils se retrouvaient maintenant au point zéro. Le Dragon restait introuvable. Rick en était bouleversé et Kate avait eu l'idée de devancer le déménagement de ce dernier chez elle.

C'est un Rick essoufflé, mais heureux, que l'on retrouve en plein janvier à déménager finalement ses trois dernières boîtes. Il réalisa seulement à ce moment qu'avec toutes les boîtes qu'il avait déménagé, il ne devait plus rester grand-chose à sa mère. Il sentait qu'il allait échapper les dernières boîtes et qu'il allait se bousiller le dos.

- Kaaaate ?

Kate sortit la tête par la fenêtre du salon de son appartement… du troisième étage!

- Oui ?

- J'ai besoin d'aiiide !

Elle était trop haute pour que Rick puisse l'entendre se moquer gentiment. Elle connaissait son homme. Rick se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque deux chiens se croyant seuls au monde vinrent lui couper la route. Il avait presque failli culbuter par les deux canins. Un peu plus et ça y était, sa dernière heure était arrivée! Quelle chance il avait eu se disait-il! Il se retourna et jeta un regard assassin au couple qui avait porté atteinte à sa vie. Le Saint-Bernard et le Berger Allemand ne le regardaient pas. Ils étaient indifférents en plus, quel insulte! Mais Rick dut mettre de côté ses plans de vengeance quand il vit Kate arriver. Il se courba alors le dos en se massant et en gémissant. Kate l'ignora, prit les deux boîtes et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Tu peux prendre la dernière où tu vas en mourir ?

Castle la prit d'une seule main, son plan avait fonctionné. Il n'en pouvait plus de faire des allers retours et voulait juste commencer à déballer ses cartons. L'appartement de Kate, leur appartement maintenant, ressemblait à un chantier de guerre. Les effets de Rick traînaient un peu partout.

- As-tu laissé des choses à ta mère ?

- Les meubles, voyons!

- Les meubles ?

Kate leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait amené TOUT le reste. Elle n'en était pas vraiment surprise, mais ne savait pas comment ils allaient faire entrer tout ceci dans son désormais minuscule appartement. Rick se retourna vers elle, soudain paniqué. Avait-il oublié quelque chose?

- Tu aurais voulu que j'apporte mon lit ?

Kate secoua la tête et amena les deux boîtes vers leur chambre. Quant à Rick, il enleva son manteau et ouvrit THE BOX. Sa boîte. Celle qu'il avait apportée comme un grand, au risque d'une scoliose ou d'une hernie discale. Au risque de sa vie, quoi! Il en sortit son ordinateur portable. La chose la plus importante qui renfermait sa vie d'écrivain. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, déposa ses pieds sur la table du salon et…

- Tu veux me dire qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

La voix de Kate l'avait fait sursauter. Il se leva, penaud. C'est vrai qu'il devrait défaire ses boîtes et ne pas lui laisser tout le travail, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher.

- Je…je voulais voir, si le déménagement n'avait pas endommagé mon portable.

- Non, ça !

Elle s'approcha de lui en tenant du bout des doigts un chandail. Un vieux chandail vert, qui jadis avait dû être très beau, mais qui désormais comptait plus de trous que nécessaire pour deux bras. À croire que le fabricant avait manqué de tissus. Kate pouvait voir Rick à travers le chandail.

- C'est mon chandail porte bonheur !

- Tu as fais la guerre avec ?

- Hey, hey, sois gentille avec mon chandail…

- Est-ce que ça s'appelle encore un chandail dans cet état…

Elle lui souriait.

- Allez Cendrillon, vient m'aider avec tout ton linge.

Le reste de la journée passa à ranger tout ce que Rick avait amené. Elle avait préféré qu'il emménage avec elle plutôt que l'inverse et Rick avait été d'accord. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient assis dans le salon, à admirer la nouvelle décoration, made in Castle.

- Tu sais ce qui serait fantastique à faire dimanche soir ? demanda Kate

Rick avait déposé sa tête sur l'épaule de Kate et sommeillait presque.

- Umm ?

- Aller voir les étoiles…

Elle avait une envie folle d'aller à l'observatoire. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait et c'est précisément le genre de moment qu'elle voulait vivre avec Rick. D'autant plus que des étoiles, c'est tout ce qu'elle voyait depuis ce matin. Elle réalisait qu'elle allait avoir Rick tout près d'elle au travail, à la maison et dans son lit. Elle baissa les yeux vers le visage de son amoureux, qui était endormi. Elle bougea l'épaule pour le réveiller.

- Umm, quoi , comment, je ne dormais pas … je reposais mes yeux.

Elle sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Allons au lit.

Ils avaient déjà instauré leur petite routine avant de dormir. Rick attendait que Kate soit dans le lit avant de s'y glisser pour l'accueillir contre sa poitrine. Ils discutaient ainsi quelques minutes avant de s'endormir. Le rituel du dodo qu'ils appelaient ça. Pas vraiment que c'était un rituel, mais ça leur rappelait à quel point ils aimaient se retrouver tous les deux.

- C'est une bonne idée pour l'observatoire.

Kate se retourna vers lui, surprise.

- Tu ne dormais pas ?

- Je t'écoute toujours, voyons, lui lança-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils s'endormirent, enfin chez eux. Leur nuit fut écourtée quand le téléphone sonna à 5heures du matin. Castle se demandait d'où venait le son. Il s'assit dans le lit. Kate dormait toujours quand il réalisa que c'était le téléphone de maison.

- Allo ?

- Euh…désolé, je me suis trompé de numéro.

Castle était trop endormi pour reconnaître la voix. Il se recoucha et Kate vint se blottir contre lui.

- C'était qui ?

- Mauvais numéro. À 5am un vendredi…

- Tu as dû lui faire peur avec ta grosse voix…

Rick n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit que le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Il regarda Beckett, avec un drôle de sourire et répondit de nouveau. Avec sa plus grosse voix.

- Castle !

- Castle ?

- Capitaine ?

Rick tendit le téléphone à Kate sans attendre la suite. Il était blême. McFly était pourtant bien avisé de leur relation, mais paniquer était une seconde nature pour Rick. Kate discuta quelques instants avec la capitaine. Quand elle raccrocha, elle vint lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

- Allez hop paresseux, on doit être au poste dans une heure…

Aussi simple que ça. Ah oui, il ne faut pas oublier le rituel de la douche matinale. Pour se rafraîchir la mémoire : douche et sexe. Et le tout en 20 minutes. Sous la douche, la règle était d'or, pas de préliminaire. D'un point de vue purement pratique, le réservoir d'eau chaude ne suffirait pas et deuxièmement… en fait, pas de deuxièmement. Le point un suffisait amplement pour convaincre Rick, au plus grand plaisir de Kate, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui arracher ses vêtements dès qu'il franchissait la porte de la salle de bain.

Matin 1 de leur cohabitation : Rick prit le volant de l'auto. Kate n'avait rien dit. En se dirigeant au poste, elle se repassait constamment les éléments nouveaux dans le dossier du Dragon. Ils avaient avancés. Pas encore suffisamment, mais ils avaient arrêté des criminels reliés au Dragon. Tous étaient toutefois trop apeurés pour donner quelque renseignement que ce soit. Même le ton autoritaire de Kate n'avait pas aidé. Plus ils avançaient, plus les menaces se faisaient lourdes. McFly avait mis le poste sous haute sécurité, mais comme ses détectives, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher prise. Elle n'avait pas réussi à remplacer Montgomery dans leur cœur, mais elle avait réussi à faire sa place et à être acceptée par l'équipe. Elle était respectée. Même Beckett semblait lui vouer un respect grandissant.

McFly ne manqua pas d'apercevoir le couple sortir de l'ascenseur et se diriger vers elle, café à la main. Elle devait se l'avouer, ils formaient un très beau couple. Mais ce qu'elle avait à leur dire ce matin allait très certainement ébranler fortement Castle et par ricochet sa meilleure détective.

- J'ai reçu un appel de la Californie…Un de mes agents a intercepté un homme qui suivait Alexis… et…

Rick devint blême pour la seconde fois de la journée, mais cette fois-ci, c'était sérieux.

- Il…il faut la sortir de là…

- Castle.

Cette fois, c'était Beckett.

- Attends de voir ce que McFly a à dire.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Kate, et s'approcha de Rick, et déposa sa main sur son bras.

- Alexis n'a rien su, et n'a rien eu. L'agent l'a intercepté avant. Il est en chemin pour le poste, avec le suspect.

McFly se tourna vers Beckett, la main toujours sur le bras de Castle.

- …Je veux que vous meniez l'interrogatoire détective Beckett. Avec Castle. Je veux que vous lui fassiez peur à cet enfoiré.

Elle permettait à Castle, au père, d'être présent durant l'interrogation de l'homme, qui suivait sa fille. Étrange. Beckett ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir McFly, mais elle décida de lui faire confiance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Profitez de ce chapitre de détente, car la suite sera moins rose**

L'interrogatoire de Thomas Pulker s'était mieux déroulée que Beckett ne l'avait anticipée. Castle n'avait pas perdu son sang-froid devant l'homme qui avait été engagé par un des gorilles du Dragon afin de suivre sa fille. Son Alexis. Qui plus est, ils avaient réussi à lui soutirer des informations à propos de ce fameux gorille et parviendraient probablement à le retracer. Ce n'était peut-être pas le Dragon, mais ils s'en approchaient de plus en plus. Et Alexis n'avait pas été alertée par cet incident. La preuve était faite que les contacts de McFly prenaient au sérieux le mandat qui leur avait été confié. Il faudra peut-être être encore plus prudent, mais Castle se dit qu'Alexis était tout de même plus en sécurité sur le campus de l'université qu'à New York auprès de lui. Cette pensée le rassura et lorsque McFly ordonna au couple de ne pas travailler durant le week-end afin de prendre du recul, tous deux y consentirent. Ils avaient compris qu'ils ne devaient pas s'oublier tout au long de cette bataille qui pourrait prendre encore plusieurs mois. Ils devaient prendre le temps de vivre, de s'aimer et de passer du bon temps avec des amis.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce samedi soir, le petit groupe d'élites du poste 12, excluant toujours McFly, se rendit dans un buffet chinois. Le Zing Zhong. C'est Castle qui avait proposé cet endroit. Si en premier lieu il avait choisi ce buffet pour sa renommée, Castle s'était par la suite investi d'une mission très sérieuse : trouver ce qui était arrivé à la lettre H de Zing? Comme il ne parlait pas du tout le chinois, Castle ne pouvait pas être à même de juger si effectivement il y avait une erreur dans le mot. Toutefois, son infaillible et redoutable instinct lui disait que ce pauvre petit H était victime de discrimination. La ségrégation de l'alphabet chinois. Si le gouvernement chinois était capable de faire converger l'information transmise au peuple de son propre pays, faire cacher le H d'un restaurant quelconque à New York ne devait être qu'un jeu d'enfant. C'est Esposito qui avait amené la théorie la plus plausible en soutenant que le H voulait surement dire 'hémorroïde', auquel cas, le propriétaire avait reçu l'ordre directement de Chine d'éradiquer la lettre. En effet, qui voudrait manger dans un restaurant dont le nom suggère que vous  
>aurez des hémorroïdes après votre repas?<p>

Cela ne semblait pas indigner les clients présents au restaurant ce soir-là. En fait, ils étaient tellement nombreux que le petit groupe se retrouva assis à une table à l'opposé du buffet. Aussitôt que leur table leur avait été assignée, ils avaient déposé leurs effets et avaient entrepris à la file indienne la randonnée pédestre vers le buffet. Rick dirigeait les troupes. En vrai bon chef des opérations, il avait remarqué Kate, le petit mouton noir du groupe qui, trop absorbée dans sa conversation avec Lanie, n'avait encore rien mis dans son assiette. Rick voulu remédier à cette situation sur le champ. Il se dirigea vers Kate, pris une pelletée de patate à l'ail, et la fit tomber lourdement dans l'assiette de sa copine. Si ce n'eut été que de la salade verte, il est fort probable que Kate aurait pu soutenir son assiette. Mais tel n'était pas le cas. Le fracas dans lequel l'assiette de Kate tomba au sol en fit sursauter plus d'un. À coup sûr, elle ne passait pas inaperçue.

Une des hôtesses se dirigea rapidement vers elle afin de ramasser les morceaux de  
>l'assiette brisée.<p>

- Tu ne peux pas tenir une assiette sans l'échapper?

C'était Castle. Kate leva les yeux vers Rick. Il la regardait avec le petit regard innocent de la personne qui n'a rien à se reprocher. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais déjà Rick continuait son expédition gastronomique autour du buffet.

- Tu ne croyais toujours pas qu'il allait changer maintenant que vous formez  
>officiellement un couple?<p>

Après s'être excusée à l'hôtesse, Kate se tourna vers Lanie avec un sourire. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que Rick change. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui pour ce qu'il était, non pas pour ce qu'elle croyait qu'il pourrait un jour devenir. Elle l'aimait tel quel. Elle le regardait choisir avec la plus grande attention ce qu'il allait manger.  
>Il sifflotait et semblait totalement heureux. Kate ne put s'empêcher de penser à la bombe à retardement en plastique qu'elle avait dans son sac à main. Elle ne lui avait rien dit parce qu'elle voulait être certaine avant, mais surtout<br>parce qu'ils avaient eu une discussion qui s'y apparentait il y a quelques mois sur le chemin du retour du mariage de Ryan et qu'elle n'était pas certaine des conclusions qu'elle pouvait en tirer.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Rick, qui revenait avec deux assiettes dans les mains.

- Je t'ai vu figer. J'ai pensé que peut-être tu avais peur de reprendre une assiette au cas où la même situation fâcheuse se reproduirait, alors je l'ai fait pour toi. Est-ce que tu te sens assez forte pour la porter jusqu'à la table si je te la donne maintenant?

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, il lui tendit l'énorme assiette. À croire qu'il s'était amusé à construire un château de  
>nourriture tellement l'assiette était pleine. Il prit le bras de Kate et la dirigea vers leur table. Leurs amis ne manquèrent pas de taquiner Beckett devant le plat débordant.<p>

Quand elle eut enfin mangé tout ce qu'il lui était humainement possible de manger, elle mit son assiette de côté.

- Tu te rends compte du gaspillage que tu laisses? Pourquoi en avoir pris autant si tu savais que tu avais peu d'appétit?

Elle leva les yeux vers un Castle tout souriant et lui tendit son assiette.

- Je me disais que tu serais probablement gêné de te lever pour te servir une deuxième assiette alors que nous n'en avons mangé qu'une seule, alors j'ai remplis la mienne pour toi. De cette manière, tu donnes l'impression de te  
>sacrifier pour ne pas jeter de nourriture au lieu de passer pour un goinfre.<p>

Comme à chaque fois que Kate le prenait dans son propre jeu, Rick resta surpris et ne trouva rien à répondre d'autre que 'merci'. Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et le détail des conversations est sans importance pour le reste de l'histoire.

À la fin du repas et après les bonsoirs d'usage, le petit groupe se sépara. Le couple avait décidé de marcher jusqu'à leur domicile. Peut-être parce qu'elle était le soleil qui réchauffait son cœur malgré cette température plutôt fraiche, Rick se surprit à fredonner et à tournoyer autour de Kate. On aurait dit un bambin s'amusant à danser autour du feu, l'implorant de lui accorder l'amour éternel de la femme de sa vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je danse, voyons. Je suis si peu crédible?

Kata éclata de rire. Certes l'écrivain coordonnait mieux ses mains sur un clavier d'ordinateur que ses pieds au beau milieu de la rue après quelques verres de vin, mais cela lui importait peu. Elle savourait le bonheur et la chance  
>qu'elle avait d'être enfin complètement heureuse. Selon eux, rien ne pourrait faire ombre à leur bonheur. Maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis, leur couple était indestructible. Enfin… leur amour l'est effectivement, mais leur couple? Parfois certaines situations sont hors de notre contrôle. Mais bon, afin de ne pas briser leur plaisir, cessons de nous égarer dans des explications dont nous connaîtrons les conséquences bien assez vite.<p>

- Disons que tu es peut-être mieux de ne pas changer de carrière…

Kate avait dit ça en riant et Rick fit semblant d'être faussement blessé par les insinuations de sa copine. Il redoubla les efforts en chantant plutôt que de fredonner. Kate dût admettre qu'il avait une belle voix. Une si magnifique  
>voix. Sans qu'elle ne s'y en attende, Rick l'empoigna par la main et la faisait maintenant danser autour de lui, mais elle se réfugia rapidement dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule. Certains passants avaient même arrêté leur chemin afin d'admirer le couple qui semblait si amoureux.<p>

Arriva finalement le fameux dimanche où ils devaient aller observer les étoiles. Il pleuvait à verse et la météo annonçait des précipitations jusqu'au lundi. Kate avait du mal à cacher sa frustration. Elle aurait voulu annoncer à Rick qu'elle était enceinte sous les étoiles. Romantique certes, mais elle se disait aussi que Rick serait probablement tellement absorbé par le ciel étoilé que sa réaction serait différée jusqu'au moment où il pourrait mieux réfléchir à sa paternité prochaine. Kate était maussade. Impossible d'attribuer cette humeur à ses hormones changeantes à ce stade de sa grossesse. De toute manière, ce n'est pas une excuse à laquelle Rick aurait pensé, si bien, qu'il ne semblait pas être aussi désolé qu'elle de devoir reporter leur activité.

- On pourra y aller dimanche prochain, Kate!

Elle avait envie de hurler «c'est sous les étoiles que je voulais t'annoncer ma grossesse!». Mais elle ne dit rien. Si l'univers cosmique était contre elle et son annonce, elle n'allait tout de même pas lui faire plaisir en envoyant cette  
>bombe enfantine à Rick alors qu'elle était en colère! Voilà, Kate, 2, Univers, 1! Elle fut rapidement tirée de ses pensées par Rick qui lui annonçait qu'il avait quelques courses à faire. Il serait de retour dans 30 minutes.<p>

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de sortir en sifflant. Rien ne semblait jamais altérer son humeur. Kate décida de l'imiter et de défier à nouveau l'univers. Elle allait lui annoncer autour d'un bon repas. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Kate  
>regarda sa montre. Rick serait de retour dans 21 minutes. Bien qu'il pleuvait et que la température fraiche reflétait bien le mois de janvier, elle décida de ne pas perdre une seconde et sortit sans manteau. L'épicerie était en face de leur appartement. Elle courrait dans les allées. Quand elle arriva à la caisse, elle se rendit compte que son portefeuille était dans son manteau. Pas de problème, n'est-ce pas? On ne va pas perdre notre sang froid pour ça. Elle allait simplement courir à la maison, prendre l'argent et revenir payer. Elle avisa le commis de ne pas ranger ses achats, elle n'en avait que pour quelques minutes. Rick revenait dans six minutes, elle devait faire vite. Elle voulait que Rick la trouve dans la cuisine à son retour. Elle arriva devant son immeuble moins d'une minute plus tard… pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas de clés! Elle n'avait pas verrouillée la porte de son appartement, mais la porte de l'immeuble se verrouillait automatiquement. Comme c'était dimanche, il<br>n'y avait pas d'agent de sécurité au poste d'entrée. Kate se résolu à attendre Rick. Journée de merde!

Elle rageait de colère contre elle-même, contre la pluie, qui s'était accentuée, contre Rick, qui l'avait laissée seule, et contre son état. Elle regardait sa montre. Les minutes filaient, plutôt s'enfuyaient en courant, et Rick était en  
>retard. Kate était complètement trempée et gelée quand elle aperçut enfin Rick au sec sous son parapluie. Kate, 2, Univers, 92!<p>

-Tu m'attendais dehors? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un peu froid pour sortir sans manteau?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, s'approcha quand même de Rick pour se réchauffer contre lui et se cacher de la pluie.

- Oui, c'est ça, je me suis dis allons nous geler dehors pour attendre le monsieur qui  
>est EN RETARD.<p>

Rick fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre.

- Je t'ai dit que je reviendrais dans 30 minutes et ça ne fait que 35 minutes…

Kate ne sut quoi dire. Il n'avait que 5 minutes de retard. Et en retard de quoi? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était enceinte… euh… ça en partie oui, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait oublié ses clés.

- Daccord, ouvre la porte maintenant, je me suis enfermée dehors.

Elle n'avait plus faim et aucune envie de retourner à l'épicerie. À l'eau le souper. Et ce n'était pas peu dire puisqu'une fois entrés, Rick la força à prendre une douche. Elle était frigorifiée et ne se fit pas prier. Tandis que Kate se déshabillait et attendait Rick, lui, attendait d'entendre l'eau de la douche couler.

Kate se résigna finalement à entrer dans la douche, se disant que Rick viendrait probablement la rejoindre dans quelques minutes. C'était le signal que Rick attendait et dès lors, il se mit en mode attaque. Il sortit un livre de son sac et le parcouru en diagonale. Il l'avait acheté pour les nombreux schémas et images, c'est ce dont il avait besoin.

Il devait maintenant préparer son espace de travail. Il lui fallait plus de place. Ainsi, il déplaça très doucement sa table de chevet pour l'amener à côté de celle de Kate. Elle n'était pas lourde, mais comme il marchait sur la pointe  
>des pieds pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, ça compliquait la tâche.<p>

Il prit ensuite un petit tabouret et le plaça sur le lit. Ça semblait assez solide et en équilibre pour que Rick conclue qu'il pouvait se tenir debout dessus. De toute manière, il n'avait pas autre chose et n'en avait que pour quelques  
>minutes, qu'est ce qui pourrait bien se passer? Ils n'avaient quand même pas un lit d'eau. Il suffirait simplement de se concentrer et le tour serait joué. Comment se fait-il que nous qui lisons ce passage soyons parfaitement capable<br>de savoir ce qui se produira alors que Rick, lui, ne se doute de rien?

Il monta sur le tabouret. Ha,ha! Le voilà qui avait réussi son pari, il était en équilibre! Il se tenait d'une main au plafond tandis qu'il réglait les derniers détails de sa surprise pour Kate de l'autre. Quand il eut enfin terminé, il  
>prit quelques secondes, les deux mains au plafond, pour examiner son travail. Il était fier. Une douce musique dans sa tête célébrait sa victoire. Quelques notes du morceau, en fait, et il n'arrivait pas à identifier le titre. Il avait réussi à tout faire avant que Kate ne sorte de la douche!<p>

Toujours debout sur le tabouret, il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus en équilibre. Les deux mains ainsi placées au plafond, il se sentait comme une ballerine. Et la musique dans sa tête encourageait cet état d'esprit. Il se sentait léger. Mais qu'elle était cette musique?

Castle se mit à fredonner. Peut-être qu'en l'entendait pour vrai au lieu de dans sa tête, il pourrait se souvenir du titre.

-La lalala La…. Non!, se dit-il. C'était plutôt… La La La lalalala… Oui, c'est ça!

C'est la musique de la petite boite à bijou qu'il avait achetée à Alexis plusieurs années plus tôt. Il en avait fait l'achat puisque lorsqu'on l'ouvrait, une petite ballerine en tutu rose se dépliait et tournait sur elle-même. Cet air avait accompagné Alexis vers son sommeil pendant plusieurs mois!

- Hmm…

Castle se disait que le hasard n'y était pour rien dans le fait qu'il se remémorait ces souvenirs à cet instant précis… Il se tenait, à quelques détails près, la position de la ballerine! Et quelques jours auparavant, il avait dansé  
>tout simplement dans la rue autour de Kate. Ça devait vouloir dire quelquechose! Et ainsi, il entreprit quelques expériences…<p>

Une ballerine doit se tenir sur la pointe des pieds. D'accord, se dit Castle. Les deux mains toujours au plafond, il s'éleva sur la pointe de ses pieds. Pas mal, se dit-il encore, un premier stade de franchi. Le deuxième consistait à ramener un pied sur le genou de la jambe opposé, formant ainsi un triangle.

- Wow, Kate se trompait, je pourrais réorienter ma carrière vers le ballet! Ok, alors,  
>la musique c'était La La La lalalala…<p>

Et toujours en fredonnant, Rick se dit qu'il était maintenant assez solide et avait maintenant assez de minutes de pratique pour tenter l'expérience ultime. Et cette expérience consistait à garder la position et de cesser de s'appuyer au plafond. Il pourrait commencer par une main et voir s'il était toujours en équilibre, mais Rick se sentait bien trop confiant pour se résoudre à passer par cette demi-étape.

Laissons maintenant Rick quelques secondes pour revenir vers Kate. Elle était toujours sous la douche. Elle ne frissonnait plus de ses longues minutes passées sous la pluie, mais elle ne frissonnait pas non plus de plaisir à sentir le corps de Rick contre le sien. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre de si important pour ne pas venir la rejoindre? Lorsque le réservoir d'eau chaude lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait maintenant sortir, ce n'est pas sans exaspération qu'elle ferma la douche. Aussitôt les robinets fermés, elle entendit un énorme vacarme dans  
>le chambre. Que fabriquait-il?<p>

En effet, qu'était-il arrivé à notre ballerine Castle? Et bien, il avait fait son décompte. En arrivant à 0, il avait retiré ses mains du plafond et n'eut pas le temps de se remettre à fredonner la musique qu'il s'était retrouvé au sol. BANG! Il était atterri sur ses genoux. Castle n'arrivait pas à décider ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, ses genoux ou son ego? Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de tourner sur lui-même comme une vraie ballerine! Il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué son test d'admission dans une grande école et s'en trouvait étrangement déçu. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort puisque l'eau de la douche ne coulait plus. En tombant, il avait fait tomber le sac à main de Kate et devait tout remettre en place. Il se précipita et remis tout, ainsi qu'un petit bout de plastique sur lequel ++ était indiqué, dans le sac de sa copine. Pourquoi Kate trainait ce petit bout de plastique dans son sac? Il ne se questionna pas bien longtemps.

- Que fabriques-tu dans la chambre ?

- Euh… rien pourquoi ?

Il avait remarqué l'humeur maussade de sa copine, mais il l'attribuait à cette journée pluvieuse.

- Pourquoi as-tu allumé toutes les lumières dans le chambre?

Rick paniqua quelques secondes et attrapa finalement Kate par le bras pour la serrer contre lui.

- Tu veux des pâtes, avant d'aller au lit ?

- Au lit, il n'est que 19h30.

- Bah j'ai dit au lit… je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait dormir…

Il la regarda, comme seul lui était capable. Elle avait eu une journée de merde, mais elle était incapable de lui résister. Il lui avait manqué sous la douche. Ils mangèrent en silence leurs pâtes au fromage.

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent terminés, Rick prit la main de Kate et l'attira dans la chambre. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'une table de chevet avait été déplacée, mais elle ne voyait pas trop pourquoi. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un commentaire que Rick était déjà sous les couvertures, habillé. Il n'avait pas retiré ses vêtements. Kate plissa les yeux, mais le rejoignit tout de même.

- Tu es bien ?

- Oui.

Il tendit le bras, alluma une lampe de poche qu'il fit tenir entre ses dents, prit un livre et ferma la lumière. Kate le regardait faire. C'était un livre sur les étoiles. Une lueur verte lui fit lever les yeux au plafond.

Très rapidement ses yeux s'embrouillèrent de larmes, mais elle distinguait quand même les étoiles glow in the dark qui ornaient le plafond de leur chambre. Le plafond de leur chambre était maintenant un ciel étoilé! Rick était parfait!  
>Parfaitement sensible, parfaitement attentionné, parfaitement parfait. L'homme parfait de sa vie qui avait été jusqu'il y a quelques mois, incomplète et imparfaite. Elle se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais Rick avait toujours la lampe de poche dans sa bouche. Il leva un doigt vers le plafond.<p>

- Tuss voitph sest …

Il cracha la lampe de poche sur le lit.

- Tu vois c'est la constellation du taureau…

Ils restèrent longtemps à regarder les étoiles que Rick avait installées au péril de sa carrière de ballerine. Ils s'endormirent sans faire l'amour et sans que Kate n'ait même le temps de penser à lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait été trop surprise.

Le lendemain, le lundi matin, Rick ne se rendit pas au poste avec elle. En effet, il avait un rendez-vous en début d'après-midi avec Paula et Gina et en aurait pour l'après-midi et probablement une bonne partie de la soirée. Il avait pris du retard sur son roman.

Kate n'avait toujours pas trouvé les mots pour le remercier de leur soirée de la veille. Elle savait que Rick comprenait, mais elle se disait qu'elle saurait bien le surprendre. Un simple merci était trop faible pour sa reconnaissance.

Au poste, Rick lui manquait. Bien qu'elle avait été détective bien avant de le rencontrer, il était maintenant son partenaire et il l'aidait toujours à faire avancer les enquêtes.

En fin de journée, elle reçut un message de Rick. Il lui confirmait qu'il en aurait encore pour un petit moment, que Gina n'était pas raisonnable.

- ….Je rentrerai sûrement assez tard…Je t'aime.

Kate se glissa dans son lit pas très tard ce soir-là. Le temps sans Rick passait plus rapidement quand elle dormait.  
>Son téléphone la réveilla. Elle regarda le réveille-matin : 2 :31 AM. La place à ses côtés était froide, signe que Rick était pas encore entré.<p>

- Oui, allo ?

- Katerine Beckett ?

La voix était mécanique, une voix de robot. Pourquoi une machine l'appelait à cette heure? Les messages préenregistrés des compagnies étaient effectués généralement dans les heures ouvrables.

- Rick, c'est toi? Pourquoi tu prends cette voix, tu as mal à la gorge ?

- Nous ne sommes pas Rick… mais l'appel est à propos de lui. Si vous ne faites pas exactement ce que nous vous disons, vous risquez de le recevoir en pièces détachées…

Le cerveau endormi de Kate, se réveilla aussitôt.

- Pardon ?

- Ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter …d'ici quelques heures vous allez recevoir de nos nouvelles. En attendant, si vous croyiez en Dieu, nous vous recommandons de prier pour votre petit Ricky…

Le clic quand son interlocuteur raccrocha fit sursauter Kate. Elle était maintenant assise et se demandait qui pouvait lui faire une aussi mauvaise blague. Rick savait bien que ce n'est pas le genre de plaisanterie qu'elle supportait, ça ne pouvait pas être lui… Mais il n'était pas dans la chambre non plus… Surement qu'il dormait dans le salon. Il était tellement attentionné qu'il n'avait pas du vouloir la réveiller quand il était entré. Fière de sa théorie, elle se félicita et se leva en vitesse.

- Richard !

Personne.

Dans la salle de bain? Personne.

Elle faisait un cauchemar et allait se réveiller sous peu. Oui, c'était surement un cauchemar. Rick devait être encore avec Gina ou était allé dormir chez sa mère.

La sonnerie de son cellulaire lui annonça un nouveau message. Ça devait être Rick!

Non. Ce n'était pas Rick. Plutôt une adresse internet. Elle alluma son ordinateur et y entra l'adresse : é

Elle porta instinctivement la main sur son ventre en espérant que le bébé ne manquerait pas de sang parce que le sien ne circulait plus, il coagulait.

Dans le coin en haut à droite, un décompte. 14 jours. Et un avertissement qu'un nouveau vidéo serait ajouté d'ici 24 heures. Mais surtout. Plein écran, une photo de Rick en sang et ligoté. Une affiche avait été accolée sur sa chemise.

**Nous sommes introuvables, dans 14 jours nous allons vous le rendre…en bien mauvais état. Le**  
><strong>dragon vous avait averti d'arrêter…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Rick était bâillonné et attaché sur une chaise. Ses yeux l'avaient vu, mais son cerveau refusait de traiter l'information. Le préposé à la transmission des idées du cerveau de Katherine Beckett refusait d'assumer cette responsabilité. Quitte à déclarer la grève et se faire virer et remplacer par un préposé plus jeune et fou que lui! Il lui fallait prendre le temps de revérifier, encore une fois, la validité de cette information. Ce n'était qu'une photo! Peut-être qu'elle était truquée. Photoshop a été inventé pour ça! Ces derniers points devaient être pris en considération, ce qui provoquait une pause dans la chaine de production et laissait Kate dans un état de déni. Rick et elle étaient indestructibles! Ils ne pouvaient pas se perdre déjà! IMPOSSIBLE!

Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son ventre. Et puis de toute manière, Rick ne pouvait pas mourir, il était en elle! Un enfant doit avoir un père vivant. Cette pensée lui donna l'énergie nécessaire pour se lever, ramasser ses clés et prendre la route en direction de chez son père. Il était 2h40AM, mais dans la tête de Kate, le temps ne se calculait plus de la même manière. Il y avait le temps SANS Rick et le temps AVEC Rick. Point final. Et le temps sans Rick lui était insupportable.

L'inconscient de Kate conduisait relativement prudemment. En revanche, elle était dans un état de panique extrême. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit un petit son. C'était le son d'une petite cloche, émis par son cellulaire pour l'aviser qu'une nouvelle information avait été ajoutée au site Internet. Kate coupa les trois voies sans réfléchir et s'immobilisa sur l'accotement de l'autoroute.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait savoir ce qui venait d'être posté. Il faut dire aussi que son préposé rebelle attendait ce genre d'informations pour redémarrer les moteurs. Les mains tremblantes, elle afficha le site. C'était une vidéo. L'image était figée sur le visage crispé de Rick. Du bout des doigts, elle lança la vidéo. Ce sont ces mêmes doigts qui avaient tant de fois caressé le visage de Rick et avaient entrelacé ses doigts qui avaient maintenant la tâche ingrate de faire jouer la capsule visuelle.

Une voix mécanique s'adressait à elle.

- Détective Beckett, vous reconnaissez, je crois, Richard Castle. Il a un mot pour vous.

Un homme cagoulé s'approcha de Rick et d'un coup de bâton de baseball, lui frappa violemment deux fois la poitrine. Kate sursauta en même temps que le hurlement émis par Rick. C'était bien la voix de Rick. Mais quand il hurlait, c'était habituellement un hurlement de plaisir quand il était dans ses bras à elle. Le monstre continuait de lui assener des coups. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, cet homme inhumain souleva la tête de Rick pour lui faire regarder la caméra. Les yeux de Rick n'avaient pas ce petit air heureux et moqueur qui le caractérisait. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, tout comme ceux de Kate. Leur douleur était connectée à travers cette caméra. Le visage de Rick était maintenant ensanglanté et sale.  
>- Kaa..te…pppense aa..aux éé..toiles…<p>

Il grimaça un sourire. Tout le corps de Kate tremblait. D'un doigt elle caressait le visage de Rick, qui était maintenant en gros plan sur son cellulaire. Un dernier coup de poing dans le visage de Rick et la caméra pointait maintenant un mur. La voix s'adressa à elle à nouveau.

- Moins de 14 jours…avant de le revoir. Mort.

Fin de la vidéo.

C'était maintenant confirmé. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Rick avait été enlevé.

Kate ne put retenir le trop plein d'émotions qui l'assaillit. De toute ses forces elle donna un coup sur le volant de la voiture et le prit ensuite à deux mains. Elle voulait l'arracher comme elle allait démembrer chacune des personnes qui pourraient faire mal à Rick. Elle hurlait sa rage. Rick était tellement doux, tellement gentil. Il était l'homme de sa vie, son rêve, elle ne pourrait pas lui survivre.

Et c'était au tour du siège côté passager de faire les frais de la douleur de Kate. Ils avaient fait l'amour sur ce même siège il n'y a pas si longtemps. Au retour de leur voyage à Noël, ils étaient trop pressés de s'unir et n'avait pas pu attendre.

Kate s'acharnait sur ce pauvre siège, pour essayer de calmer sa rage et sa haine. Et soudainement, la rage fit de nouveau place aux larmes, les hurlements aux hoquets de tristesse. Rick, son amour, sa vie, sa raison de vivre. Elle se rassit droite sur son siège, et remonta ses genoux pour y déposer le menton. En peu de temps, ses genoux furent mouillés par ses larmes et sa salive.

Sans savoir comment elle avait trouvé la concentration pour se rappeler le numéro de téléphone de son père, elle signala le numéro.

- Allo ?

- Paa..pa !

- Katie ?

- …

Pour seule réponse, les pleurs de sa fille. Il n'avait jamais entendu Kate dans cet état. Même à la mort de sa mère, elle ne s'était pas laissé aller avec lui. Il savait que sa fille avait pleuré des nuits entières dans sa chambre, mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi vulnérable. Une seule personne pouvait la mettre dans cet état et c'était Rick.

- Ma puce, c'est Rick ?

- Oh, papa ! Ils…ils…me l'ont prit….

- Katie, où es-tu maintenant ?

Elle lui expliqua vaguement où elle était et Jim lui promit d'arriver le plus rapidement possible. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que sa fille pourrait faire quand il s'agissait de Rick. Elle était déjà incontrôlable pour le dossier de sa mère. L'espace d'un instant, Jim envisagea le pire scénario et leva les yeux au ciel, se surprenant à parler à son épouse.

- Ne lui fais pas ça…Pas lui, Johanna…Par pitié, arrange toi pour qu'il ne soit pas mort, elle ne survivra pas à ça…

Il conduisait rapidement. Il aimait énormément Rick Castle. Comment faire autrement, le type était fou de sa fille, et elle lui rendait au centime. Katie avait retrouvée le goût de vivre a ses côtés, elle était finalement heureuse. Rick était le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Jim retrouva sa fille facilement dans sa voiture en bordure de l'autoroute. Il ouvrit la portière et retrouva sa fille couchée, la tête sur le siège du côté passager. Elle caressait doucement le siège.

- Katie ?

Elle sursauta et se remit à pleurer. Jim se pencha et aida sa fille à sortir de la voiture. Elle s'accrochait à lui et il la laissait pleurer en la serrant dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle put enfin parler à son père

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai reçu ça.

Elle lui montra le site web, la photo, le message et la vidéo. Jim serra les mâchoires. C'était insoutenable. Kate avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Si ses yeux n'étaient pas remplis de larmes, son père aurait pu penser, à juste titre, que sa fille avait perdu la raison. Sa raison de vivre.

- Oh, Katie…

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu ajouter et qui aurait aidé sa fille. Seul Rick avait ce pouvoir.

- Je suis enceinte papa…

Habituellement cette nouvelle aurait été une occasion de célébrer, mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

- Rick le sait ?

Kate ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

- Non…j'attendais le bon moment…

Elle se remit à trembler. Jim savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser sa fille penser au pire. Il la prit par les épaules.

- Va le chercher, Katherine

- Où ?

- Ne perd pas espoir, Katie. Tu es la meilleure détective et tu sauras le retrouver.

- Papa… mais si…

Jim lui mit une main sur le ventre.

- Il est en toi. Vous êtes connectés. Vous vous comprenez sans rien vous dire. Fais confiance à ton instinct et fais confiance à Rick. Il te mènera à lui. Il sait que tu le retrouveras. C'est ce qu'il t'a dit en te parlant d'étoiles. Il a confiance en toi. Tu le retrouveras.

Kate céda temporairement sa place à Beckett. Seuls ses yeux la trahissaient Les yeux ne mentent jamais. Elle échangerait sa vie pour celle de Rick. Elle ne dormirait plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle le retrouve.

- Merci, papa

- Tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ?

- Non merci

Elle sera une dernière fois son père dans ses bras et se retourna vers sa voiture.

- Où vas-tu Katie?

- Au poste. Je vais le retrouver.

- Tiens-moi au courant. Je t'aime…

Elle s'assit dans sa voiture et avant de fermer la portière, elle regarda son père.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime papa.

Elle arriva au poste 12 à 4h du matin. Elle connaissait le gardien de nuit et n'eut pas de difficulté à entrer. Assise à son bureau, elle prit une filière vierge et solidement, sans trembler, elle écrivit. Richard Castle – disparition 21-01-2012.

Elle fit jouer la vidéo en boucle. Impassible, elle transcrivait chaque seconde en détails. Tout détail pourrait être pertinent pour l'enquête. Elle souligna la seule phrase que Rick avait prononcée : Penses aux étoiles.

Qu'essayait-il de lui dire? Pourquoi les étoiles?

Elle fut tirée de sa pensée par le bruit de l'ascenseur. 5h45AM. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur McFly.

- Détective. Vous êtes matinale ce matin.

Kate lui répondit sans lever la tête vers elle.

- Un cas urgent, Madame.

- Vous avez du nouveau pour le dossier du peintre violeur?

- Non. Un autre cas, Capitaine.

- Quel cas, dont je n'ai pas connaissance, pourrait être si urgent pour vous amener ici à cette heure, Beckett?

- L'enlèvement de Richard Castle.

McFly eut presque envie d'éclater de rire. Sa détective avait un humour bien noir. Elle avait dit ça sur un ton indifférent. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle plaisanté avec un sujet aussi sérieux? Elle croisa pour la première fois les yeux de Kate. Elle y vit toute l'horreur de la situation.

McFly s'approcha du bureau de Kate. Elle allait s'assoir sur la chaise de Castle, mais se reprit au dernier moment pour prendre la chaise du bureau d'Esposito. Elle put discerner un remerciement dans les yeux de Beckett.

Kate replaça la chaise et la caressa subtilement. McFly demanda à lire le dossier.

- Les étoiles ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu me dire…

- Vous savez, Beckett…que dans les cas d'enlèvement…

- Que dans les cas d'enlèvement quoi, Madame?

Le ton était froid, le ton était Beckett. Elle se forgeait une carapace pour ne pas craquer. Il ne s'agirait que d'une petite faille pour tout faire exploser. McFly devait toutefois continuer.

- …Dans les cas d'enlèvement, nous avons une fenêtre de 24h à 48h pour les victimes en vie...

Beckett éclata de rire. Un drôle de rire. Un rire ni triste, ni fâché, ni désespéré. Juste un drôle de rire.

- Nous avons 14 jours pour le retrouver. 14 jours pour lui sauver la vie.

- 14 jours ?

Beckett ouvrit son ordinateur et se connecta sur le site : www.é. Les heures diminuaient. Il ne restait maintenant que 13 jours et 20 heures. Un lien donnait accès au premier vidéo tandis qu'un autre annonçait une deuxième vidéo dans six heures.

Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent alors que McFly visionnait la vidéo.

- Yo !

McFly leur fit signe d'approcher.

- Vous abandonnez tous les dossiers sur lesquels vous travaillez. Toute l'équipe se concentre sur un cas prioritaire. Un enlèvement.

- Qui?

Kate se tourna vers Esposito. C'est lui qui avait posé la question. Le meilleur ami de Rick.

- Richard Castle.

Esposito en échappa son café.


	4. Chapter 4

* Je… J'ai eu un appel durant la nuit et on ils m'ont annoncé qu'ils avaient enlevé Castle.

Kate n'avait hésité qu'un quart de seconde tandis que Beckett avait rapidement pris le dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser errer ses pensées, qui la ramèneraient invariablement dans l'espace commun de la douleur des proches des victimes. Elle n'était pas un civil, mais un détective. Elle devait mettre son expérience à profit pour tirer Castle de ce ….! Et pour cela, il devait être RichardCastle, dans un seul mot, une seule syllabe, un seul souffle.

Esposito est de nature assez expressive. Il a le sang chaud. Castle est son meilleur ami. En un peu plus de trois ans, il avait su s'accaparer la place vacante de meilleur ami dans le cœur du détective hispanique. Ryan était certes un partenaire, un ami même, mais Rick avait su mérité son estime à maintes reprises.

Esposito avait la tête qui tournait. Castle? Enlevé? Comment Beckett peut m'annoncer la nouvelle en restant de glace? N'étaient-ils pas passionnément amoureux? La seule façon de réagir qui faisait du sens pour Esposito était la haine, l'affolement, la terreur, l'angoisse, mais assurément pas la façon impassible et de glace! - Et ça ne te fait pas plus d'effet ? Le ton d'Esposito était froid, coupant, mortel. Il ferma les yeux devant la réaction de Kate. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Kate s'approcha de lui. Comment pouvait-il l'accuser ainsi? Comment pouvait-il leur faire perdre ces précieuses secondes qui pourraient peut-être leur permettre de retrouver RichardCastle?

Kate était à quelques centimètres du visage d'Esposito. Elle était blême, avait les lèvres serrées et le regard mort. - Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça me fait. Elle avait parlé machinalement, les dents serrées. Esposito savait que Kate était anéantie, mais il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un qui aimait Castle autant, sinon plus, que lui. Il allait répliquer que déjà McFly les séparait.

* Ce n'est pas le temps de se diviser. On doit rester unis pour le retrouver.

Ils avaient tous le même objectif. Dans un geste qui surprit Beckett, Esposito la prit dans ses bras et pendant quelques secondes, il crut la sentir trembler. Il murmura au creux de son oreille : - Je suis désolé Kate. On va te le retrouver.

Beckett serra ses bras autour d'Esposito. Elle savait qu'il avait aussi une relation particulière avec RichardCastle.

Ils se remirent tous au travail. La vidéo jouait en boucle. L'équipe voulait s'assurer de ne manquer aucun détail. Après une centaine de fois, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien de plus à trouver. Patiemment, McFly demanda à Beckett de reconstruire les événements de la veille. Kate eut beau chercher, elle ne trouvait rien qui pourrait être utile à l'enquête. Tous savaient que les heures avançaient, que Castle souffrait et qu'il leur faudrait une piste utile pour le retrouver.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Kate fit sursauter le groupe. - Beckett. - Kate ! Le visage de Kate devint blême. Encore plus blême si c'est possible, couleur craie. Elle était d'ailleurs aussi fragile. - Martha ! Elle avait oublié la mère de Rick!

* Je comprends que vous vouliez vivre votre intimité et que Richard ne me réponde pas. Mais Alexis vient de m'appeler. Ça fait deux jours qu'il ne répond pas. C'est inacceptable, je veux lui parler!

Kate ferma les yeux.

* Vous êtes chez vous présentement Martha?

- Oui. Je ne comprends pas ce garçon parfois! J'ignore pourquoi il ne veut pas me parler, mais dis-lui d'appeler sa fille. - Martha… Kate entendit sa belle-mère prendre une grande respiration. Elle venait de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

* Où est Richard?

Kate ne savait pas comment lui annoncer.

* Kate, où est mon fils?

* J'arrive, Martha.

Elle raccrocha et sa passa la main au visage. Sans rien dire puisque tout le groupe avait été témoin de son échange avec Martha, elle se leva et prit son manteau. Les seuls mots qu'elle eut furent pour sa capitaine.

* La vidéo…

* Vous pouvez lui montrer, détective.

***

Elle était devant la porte depuis cinq minutes, tenant fermement son cellulaire d'une main, l'autre étant posée sur son ventre. Comment annoncer la nouvelle à Martha? Elle ne voulait pas subir une autre réaction à la Esposito. Pas avec sa belle-mère. Elle ne voulait pas craquer non plus. Elle devait être forte. Pour Martha, pour elle, pour le bébé dans son ventre et pour Rick… euh… RichardCastle.

Instinctivement, elle dirigea son regard vers sa gauche. Il n'était pas là. Il était pourtant toujours là. Il n'y avait que le néant présentement. Un vide à ses côtés et un vide dans son cœur. Kate était confuse. En même temps qu'elle voulait penser à lui parce qu'il lui donnait la force d'affronter tout ceci, elle ne voulait pas penser à lui parce qu'elle se sentait au bord du précipice. À RichardCastle, elle ajouterait le pronom Il. Ça peut aussi être un pronom impersonnel, non?

Elle frappa à la porte. Il faudrait bien qu'elle affronte la tempête Martha tôt au tard.

Martha ouvrit rapidement la porte. Kate ne pouvait le savoir, mais Martha avait attendu assise sur le banc dans l'entrée. La mère de Rick regarda derrière Kate. Elle cherchait son fils. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Ceci fit remonter les sanglots dans la gorge de Kate.

* Où est Mon Richard?

Sa voix tremblait. Tout le corps de Martha Rodgers tremblait. Et ça avait pour effet de faire trembler Kate aussi.

* Où est Richard, Kate?

* Je ne sais pas Martha…

Martha laissa échapper un cri. Elle avait espéré que son fils s'était réfugié aux Hamptons suite à une dispute avec Kate. Au moins, on aurait su où il était. La douleur qu'elle lut dans les yeux de Kate semblait beaucoup plus profonde que pour une simple dispute. Son fils ne jouerait plus les flics…. Son fils…. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Kate eut tout juste le temps de la prendre par les bras. Elle l'emmena s'assoir à la cuisine.

* Rick n'est pas rentré hier soir. Il avait une rencontre avec Gina et m'avait avisé que ça finirait tard. Je crois qu'il avait pris du retard dans son roman…

Kate s'arrêta net. Elle se surprenait à chercher différents moyens pour ne pas annoncer la nouvelle. Comme si elle attendait que Rick passe la porte pour leur dire qu'il était de retour.

* Kate.

* J'ai reçu un appel. On m'a annoncé que Rick reviendrait dans 14 jours.

Elle s'était retenue d'ajouter… mort. Martha ne comprenait pas.

* Qui t'a appelé? Pourquoi ce n'est pas Richard qui te l'a dit?

D'un seul souffle :

* Parce-que-Rick-a-été-enlevé-ses-ravisseurs-m-ont-dit-qu-il-reviendrait-mort-dans-14-jours-je-n-ai-pas-dormi-toute-l-équipe-travaille-sur-le-dossier-on-le-retrouvera-je-suis-désolée…

Kate ne savait pas si elle s'excusait d'annoncer la nouvelle à Martha ou si elle s'excusait parce qu'elle se sentait responsable de l'enlèvement de l'homme de sa vie. Les larmes de Martha coulaient sur ses joues. La mère était anéantie. Son fils avait disparu. Son seul et unique enfant avait été enlevé. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Kate.

* Kate… est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Martha pensait au bien-être de sa belle-fille avant le sien.

* Martha… j'ai aussi reçu une vidéo… des ravisseurs… de Richard

Comme si elle classait en ordre croissant les manières de nommer l'homme de sa vie, elle se dit que Richard arrivait quatrième derrière victime, il et RichardCastle en un seul mot.

* Je veux voir la vidéo…

* Martha, c'est difficile à regarder… je ne crois pas que…

* Kate, c'est de mon fils qu'on parle ici. Je veux voir Richard. Je suis sa mère, il est mon fils. Je veux voir la vidéo…

Kate ne résista pas. Elle brancha son téléphone sur l'écran géant de Rick. Elle verrait la vidéo en haute définition. Ça allait être une expérience difficile, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas comment Martha réagirait.

Deux minutes. Deux longues minutes pendant lesquelles elle lutterait pour retenir les larmes qui emplissaient maintenant ses yeux et qui brulaient sa gorge. Son corps avait mal tellement elle essayait d'être forte. Tout ceci semblait irréel. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une fiction, c'était réel, c'était son homme qui était en danger de mort.

À peine Kate avait-elle lancé la vidéo que Martha tremblait et serrait les poings. Elle sentait la douleur de son fils quoiqu'elle ne l'avait pas vu bâillonné encore. Elle anticipait ce qu'elle verrait et elle avait peur. Martha ne ferma toutefois pas les yeux. La torture de son fils lui était insoutenable, mais elle se força à regarder la vidéo jusqu'à la fin. Martha tendit la main à Kate qui entrelaça ses doigts entre les siens. Elles étaient l'une pour l'autre le lien qui les unissait présentement à Rick.

Kate ressentit soudainement une violente douleur au ventre. Elle caressa son ventre. Même leur bébé voulait lui faire ressentir sa présence. Comme s'il pouvait ressentir le manque de son papa. Quelques secondes plus tard, un deuxième spasme au bas de son dos lui fit penser au pire. Se pouvait-il que… ?

* Non, pas ça…

Martha se tourna vers elle. Kate sentait couler du sang sur ses cuisses. C'était chaud et inconfortable. Elle savait d'instinct ce qui était en train de se produire et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

* Kate, tu saignes!

La tête de Kate tournait et les larmes lui embrouillaient la vue. Martha se précipita rapidement vers elle, constatant que sa bru était trop étourdie pour marcher seule. Les deux femmes pleuraient. Elles pleuraient les personnes les plus importantes de leur vie.

Martha fit couler de l'eau pour un bain et aida Kate à se dévêtir. Elle avait perdu un bébé après Richard et avait compris la situation sans que Kate ait à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle caressait doucement les cheveux de Kate tandis que la transparence de l'eau laissait place à la rosée du désespoir. Kate perdait le lien qui l'unissait à Rick.

* On doit aller à l'hôpital, Kate.

Martha parlait doucement. Le ton d'une maman inquiète. Elle se rappelait que ça avait été pour elle aussi très difficile à accepter de faire une fausse-couche. Mais elle se consolait en se disant qu'elle avait Richard. Richard.

- Il était au courant?

Kate leva péniblement son regard vers Martha. À la douleur qu'elle y lut, cette dernière comprit rapidement la réponse. Peut-être était-il probable que Rick n'ait pas été au courant. De toute manière, ils auraient bien le temps d'en faire un autre! Martha avait confiance que Kate allait retrouver son fils. Elle devait s'accrocher à cet espoir.

Après avoir séché Kate, Martha l'habillait.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital s'était déroulé dans le silence. À leur arrivée à l'urgence, Martha demanda un fauteuil roulant et du s'occuper de tous les détails de l'inscription. Kate avait les yeux fermés. Elle entendait la voix de Rick dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il prononçait était fausse couche… fausse couche… fausse couche…

S'ajouta bientôt une autre voix connue. En ouvrit les yeux pour retrouver deux yeux bruns… le brun foncé des yeux de Josh.

- Kate !


	5. Chapter 5

Une personne connue s'approchait d'elle. Josh s'approchait d'elle. Il se pencha vers elle et lui caressa le visage voyant son piteux état. Kate n'avait pu retenir une larme quand elle avait senti le contact avec Josh. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui. Ils étaient séparés depuis un bon moment déjà, elle n'avait jamais véritablement éprouvé autre chose pour lui que de l'affection, mais en ce moment, de savoir qu'une personne qu'elle connaissait et qui était extérieure à la famille au poste où à celle de RichardCastle, était auprès d'elle suffit à l'apaiser pour quelques secondes. Mais les secondes, ce sont des heures dans la vie de son copain se réprimanda t'elle aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas les laisser filer. Son horloge intérieure était si alerte qu'à tout moment de la journée, elle sait combien il lui reste de minutes avant… ça…

* Kate ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu vas bien?

Tandis que Kate s'était maintenant mit à pleurer, Josh jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers Martha. Celle-ci n'avait pas manqué de le constater, si bien qu'elle garda fermement sa main sur l'épaule de Kate. Elle voulait lui rappeler que Kate appartenait maintenant à son fils. Josh, qui n'avait pas pensé une seconde que ce puisse être le contraire, questionnait Martha du regard. Qu'est-ce que Kate faisait ici avec sa belle-mère? Et pourquoi Castle n'était-il pas avec elle?

* Elle a fait une fausse couche.

Quand elle entendit Martha prononcer ces mots, Kate redevint Beckett. Et Josh, lui, était devenu blême. Il était hors de question qu'elle attende dans ce corridor plus longtemps, il n'eut qu'à adresser quelques mots à l'infirmière pour que Kate se retrouve en salle d'observation.

Josh resta à l'écart le temps que le médecin l'examine. Il profita de son retrait pour passer un coup de fil. Il n'avait jamais pensé devoir composer ce numéro à nouveau. C'était le répondeur de Castle.

* Then, taking his chance, the Ghost dipped the nose of the…_Rick qu'est ce que tu fais ? _Ah voilà la jolie voix de ma copine de littéralement démolir le concept initial de mon message. _Rick?_ J'enregistre mon message, Kate. _Tu ferais mieux de recommencer._ Non. Alors si vous êtes toujours là et que vous avez donc été très patient, c'est le temps de vous dire que vous êtes sur le répondeur de Rick Castle, laissez un message après le fameux biiip. Mais pas celui-là, le vrai bip je veux dire.

* Castle, c'est Josh…Kate est ici, à l'urgence… elle a fait une fausse couche… viens dès que tu as ce message.

Josh raccrocha et vit Kate s'agiter de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle sembla soulagée à sa vue.

* Josh, je dois quitter maintenant. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces examens.

* Kate, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu…

* Josh, je n'ai pas le temps.

* D'accord, comme tu veux. Mais évite de lever des poids lourds pendant une semaine ou de faire l'am..

* Aucune chance. Rick a été enlevé.

Kate avait prononcé ces paroles d'une voix machinale. Comme si elle avait pratiqué la réplique dans sa tête afin de lui enlever son pouvoir destructeur quand elle l'entendrait à voix haute.

***

Une vive lumière l'éblouissait. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Son cerveau ne savait plus que faire de toutes ces données de douleur à gérer. La prochaine étape était d'implorer son cœur de cesser de battre afin d'abréger les souffrances de l'homme. Son nez. Probablement à nouveau brisé. Et quand il toussa, il sentit monter des filets de sang dans sa gorge. Son sang. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait perdu une dent en mangeant quelque chose de trop dur. En fait, il n'avait pas mangé depuis 24 heures. Son estomac aurait voulu lui crier famine, mais il lui fallait prendre sa place dans le rang et attendre son tour.

Et bang! Maintenant il venait de recevoir un coup sur la tempe du côté de son œil droit. _Les belles étoiles! Comment pouvait-il y avoir des étoiles au plafond d'une pièce sans fenêtre? Il y avait décidément des phénomènes paranormaux qui m'échappent. Kate n'aurait pas le choix d'y croire si elle était là. Les étoiles dans notre chambre à coucher… et le test de grossesse… je voudrais pouvoir l'embrasser… sentir son parfum… mais quel test de grossesse? C'était ça! Le ++ du bout de plastique! Deux +. Un de Kate et un de moi. Deux + comme dans je vais être papa dans quelques mois! Nos deux + unis pour la vie!_

* Ouvre la bouche!

Castle ne sembla réagir assez rapidement puisque l'homme lui ouvrit la bouche de force avec une cuillère de bois et empoigna ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête vers l'arrière. Du lait coulait dans sa gorge. L'homme versait du lait dans sa bouche plus rapidement que Castle ne pouvait l'avaler, si bien qu'il s'étouffa avant de recracher le liquide blanc.

La caméra était maintenant en place. On allait tourner la deuxième vidéo clairement avec moins de budget que pour l'adaptation cinématographique de Nikki Heat. Il ne sous-estimerait toutefois pas l'importance du scénario. Il prit une grande respiration. C'était le moment ou jamais de donner à Kate des indices qui lui permettraient de le retrouver.

Son cœur était tellement gonflé de joie à l'idée de devenir papa pour une deuxième fois que la torture physique à venir lui importait peu. Mais ce n'est pas ce supplice que l'on comptait infliger à Castle.

* C'est tout ce que vous avez, une cuillère, une seringue et un briquet pour la torture aujourd'hui? Vos moyens sont en baisse?

Castle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Les mots ne lui avaient pas demandés la permission. Ils s'étaient enfuis de sa bouche comme des déserteurs. _Les ingrats! Et moi qui ai bâtit ma carrière autour d'eux! Qui passe le plus clair de mon temps à leur donner vie! Ne peuvent-ils pas se retenir un peu!_

Castle ne tarda toutefois pas à réaliser ce qui allait se produire. Non! Ses jambes se mirent à trembler tandis que son cœur s'affolait! Pas ça! Ces souffrances n'allaient pas durer seulement jusqu'à ce que Kate le retrouve. Il vivrait avec ces conséquences pour le reste de sa vie!

* C'est…cee..que…

* C'est ta part. Et de la qualité à part ça! Tu vois qu'on ne lésine pas sur les moyens.

L'homme préparait l'héroïne avec le plus grand soin. L'overdose n'était pas prévue pour aujourd'hui, mais pour le jour 14. D'ici ce temps, ils auraient probablement réussi à anéantir le psychique de la détective Beckett. Elle devrait vivre avec la mort de son copain sur la conscience. Si, elle réussissait à vivre. Peut-être que tellement désespérée, elle songerait à s'enlever la vie. Et ils auraient fait d'une pierre deux coups.

Un deuxième homme entra dans la pièce. Ils enfilèrent tous deux leur cagoule et appuyèrent sur le bouton d'enregistrement de la caméra.

* Détective Beckett. Voyez comme on prend soin de monsieur Castle ici présent. Dans un instant, il ne ressentira plus aucune douleur…

Castle sentait la sueur lui couler dans le cou. Il ne suffisait que de douze doses d'héroïne pour devenir accroc à vie. Et dans douze heures, dès la première dose, son corps l'implorerait de lui en donner encore. S'il n'avait pas ses deux doses par jour, ce serait un état de manque et de souffrance assuré. Et Castle le savait. Il avait déjà fait des recherches pour un personnage d'un de ses romans.

Castle inspira et retint son souffle le plus longtemps qu'il le put. _Allez, cesse de battre! Allez, maintenant!_ Mais rien n'y fit, son cœur tenait bon._ J'aurais dû manger plus de gras pour bloquer mes artères. Même pas moyen d'avoir le contrôle sur mon propre corps!_ Mais Castle dû se rendre à l'évidence et il expira le plus violemment possible. Pendant ce temps, on avait levé la manche de sa chemise, passé le garrot autour de son bras et on lui maintenant le visage face à la caméra.

La sensation de l'aiguille qui transperça sa peau lui donna des frissons. Sans s'en rendre compte, Rick s'était mis à hurler des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il s'agitait, tentait de se débattre, mais voilà que…_ oui… mmm le drôle de goût dans ma gorge… Finalement ce n'est peut-être pas aussi terrible que je ne l'avais cru… Je me sens même plutôt bien…_

Les muscles du cou de Castle se relâchèrent et sa tête penchait lentement vers l'arrière. L'esprit de Castle n'était plus présent.

* Voyez comme il se sent bien maintenant… Tandis que vous…

La vidéo se terminait ainsi. Trois minutes et Beckett recevrait l'alerte de la mise en ligne.

***

En déposant Kate au poste, Martha lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler dès qu'elle aurait des nouvelles. Kate avait promis.

Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient à peine de s'ouvrir que le son de son téléphone résonna à ses oreilles.

* 2ème vidéo.

À la vitesse de l'éclair le petit groupe s'était rassemblé autour de Kate. Ils voulaient voir la vidéo, mais ils voulaient également qu'elle sente leur présence autour d'elle.

Rick était toujours menotté et à ses yeux, Kate savait que quelque chose le terrifiait

* Détective Beckett…

Mais Kate n'entendit rien des paroles qui furent prononcé à la suite de son nom… Elle avait aperçu la seringue. C'est ce qui terrifiait Rick…

* Héroine...

La voix d'Esposito identifiant la drogue qu'on allait injecter à l'amour de sa vie la fit revenir à la réalité… Rick était blême.

Kate avait mal au plus profond de son être. J_e vais leur faire payer ça! Ils le regretteront! Oh… Rick… Rick… non… je t'aime… reste… accroche toi, je t'en supplie… je vais te retrouver, les enfermer dans une pièce sombre et les torturer chaque jour de ma vie… pour le restant de mes jours… accroche toi mon amour…_

Tout le corps de Kate hurlait alors même qu'elle n'émettait aucun son. Nul besoin. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son visage décomposé par la douleur pour savoir que la détective était anéantie.

* KATE, N'OUBLIE PAS DE PARLER DE MOI AU BÉBÉ!

La phrase qui tue. Celle qui finissait de l'achever. Il savait. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. Elle n'aurait jamais, elle non plus, le bonheur de serrer un petit Rick dans ses bras. Il n'y avait plus de bébé. Plus de mini Castle depuis 4 heures.

La vidéo prit fin. Kate se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

* Yo, tu verras, vous allez bientôt être heureux tous les trois… ne t'en fais pas…

Beckett n'avait pas répondu. Elle n'avait pas bougé. McFly avait compris et fit signe à Esposito de ne pas insiter.

* Ryan, Esposito, allez visionner la vidéo à nouveau jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un indice…

Javier jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Kate et exécuta les ordres de la capitaine.

* Ça va, madame. Je vais aller avec eux.

* Quand l'avez-vous perdu?

Kate la regarda, surprise. McFly avait posé sa main réconfortante dans le dos de Beckett.

* Ce matin.

McFly aurait voulu insister pour que sa détective se repose, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer. Elle n'avait pas de vie sans Rick.

* Montgomery me manque…

La capitaine accueillit les paroles de Beckett comme une preuve de confiance. Certes le support de Montgomery lui manquait, mais McFly pouvait voir que c'était le manque de Castle qui était le plus dévastateur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Expliquer un peu, que des personnes qui ne sont pas impliqué dans un drame, on tendance a mieux voir certain indice, si évident ;). Josh n'est pas meilleur que d'autre...Juste pas impliqué :)**

Le temps s'égrenait trop vite. Un sablier percé. Ainsi, c'était le 6ème jour de sa disparition à Lui… à la Victime… vous savez… à RichardCastle. Il faut suivre l'histoire. C'est quand même de ça dont il est question depuis le début…

Quatre nouveaux vidéos avaient été mis en ligne sans que l'équipe du poste 12 puisse trouver un indice pertinent. Pense aux étoiles que Rick avait dit durant le premier vidéo. Ensuite, il avait supplié Kate de parler de lui à un bébé qui n'existait plus. Comme peut-être l'ancien futur papa d'ailleurs. Les trois derniers indices semblaient sortis tout droit d'un mauvais roman policier. Ils n'étaient d'aucune aide. Il y a plus de lumière au troisième étage. Pourtant, chaque vidéo était tellement sombre qu'il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il y avait une fenêtre dans la pièce. Je peux courir, c'est insonorisé. Rick était ligoté depuis six jours. Il ne pouvait ni marcher ni courir. Madame Biscuit est en pleine production. L'homme était amaigri et à voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il était sous-alimenté.

L'héroïne faisait déjà des ravages se désolait l'équipe. Les vidéos étaient aussi insupportables les uns que les autres à visionner. Rick ne serait plus jamais lui-même en sortant de là. Si l'équipe le retrouvait, faut-il le préciser? Rien n'est encore certain à cet étape-ci. Mais enfin… si l'équipe le retrouvait… sa réadaptation serait longue. Non seulement il devrait se remettre des blessures physiques, il devrait aussi affronter de terribles traumatismes psychologiques et maintenant, il devrait faire une cure de désintoxication. Et c'est s'il n'était pas obligé de prendre de la méthadone pour le reste de ses jours. Il était permis d'imaginer le pire et Kate ne l'ignorait pas.

Kate ébouriffa ses cheveux. Elle était à plan. Depuis six jours, elle n'avait que sommeillé quelques minutes ici et là sur le divan. Le lit était trop grand pour elle. Elle n'avait pas osé retourner dans leur chambre depuis la disparition de Rick, même pour aller chercher des vêtements. Martha lui avait remis quelques vêtements que Kate n'avait pas récupéré lors du déménagement de Rick et c'est ce qu'elle portait depuis une semaine. Le frigo également était condamné. Si elle mangeait, Kate faisait livrer un plat de mets chinois. Elle ne buvait pas de café non plus. Par solidarité avec Rick. Elle n'avait jamais autant but de thé vert et elle carburait au Red Bull.

L'équipe s'approchait de Kate. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Ryan failli s'assoir sur la chaise de Castle avant de se faire réprimander par Esposito qui lui fit de gros yeux.

* Euh, oh, désolé...

Il semblait si désolé que Kate en eut presque un sourire. Ils était tellement soutenants.

* Tu as du nouveau, Kate?

Depuis l'épisode de la fausse couche, Kate et McFly se tutoyaient.

* Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à faire du sens avec les indices, mais je ne les mettrais pas de côté. Surement qu'il a voulu nous faire comprendre qu...

Elle s'interrompit. Distraite par une odeur familière. Une odeur de capuccino… de la machine à café.

* … quelque chose… mais attendez-moi juste un petit instant…

Kate s'était levée tranquillement, le visage neutre. Elle se dirigeait calmement vers la machine à café de Castle. D'un seul geste de la main, elle tira l'appareil qui se débrancha et la balança au sol. Le fracas figea tout le poste, y compris le malheureux qui se faisait un café. Kate se pencha ensuite pour ramasser la pauvre machine qui survivait tant bien que mal à ce périple de guerre. Elle remis les morceaux en place aussi bien qu'elle le put. Personne n'osait parler. Ils avaient tous leurs yeux fixés sur une Kate Beckett qui n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. La principale intéressée ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Elle transporta la machine à café et son cœur brisé jusque sur la chaise de Castle. Une fois l'ordre rétabli, Kate effleura doucement l'appareil et on l'entendit presque murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'Je vais le retrouver… il va te réparer. C'est mauvais le thé'.

Elle se rassit à sa place et releva ses yeux vers ses trois collègues hypnotisés.

* C'est ça. Je disais que je ne veux pas laisser tomber les indices au cas où.

Les yeux horrifiés de Ryan étaient fixés sur la machine à café. McFly fixait Beckett, mais n'osa rien dire. Quant à Esposito, il avait pensé plus prudent de regarder le sol au lieu de croiser le regard de la détective.

* Qu'est-ce que vous avez? Vous avez du nouveau?

C'est à ce moment qu'Esposito aperçu qu'une personne familière se tenait près de l'ascenceur.

* Je reviens…

Il se leva, espérant que Beckett ne se retourne pas.

***

Josh n'avait rien manqué de l'attaque mortelle que Kate avait infligé à la machine à café. Il avait eu mal. Il la savait sur le respirateur artificiel. Elle avait besoin de l'autre moitié de son cœur pour vivre à nouveau. Jamais Josh n'avait imaginé que le lien entre Kate et Rick était aussi puissant. Plutôt, il n'avait jamais voulu l'imaginer. Lui qui avait vécu un an auprès de Kate et qui croyait bien la connaître, il avait réalisé quelques minutes plus tôt à quel point il s'était fourvoyé. Castle avait toujours était celui qui la comprenait et celui à qui elle avait laissé voir sa vraie personnalité.

Depuis qu'il l'avait revu à l'hôpital, Josh ne pensait qu'à Kate. Il savait qu'elle était bien entouré, mais il voulait être présent pour elle. Il avait besoin de se sentir important pour elle et de l'aider dans la mesure où il ne ferait pas trop de mal à se torturer ainsi.

* Ce n'est pas le moment. Je ne suis pas certain que tu…

* Je veux lui parler.

* Josh…

* Je suis un ami.

* Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment.

* Je sais pour Castle. J'étais de garde à l'hôpital quand elle a fait sa fausse couche.

Esposito jeta un regard vers Kate et appuyait sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Josh avait compris le message. Malgré le temps qui passait, il n'avait pas réussi à oublier Kate. Et maintenant qu'elle souffrait, qu'elle avait perdu sa raison de vivre, l'amour de sa vie, Josh voulait être présent pour elle. Même si cela signifiait qu'il lui faillait piétiner son propre cœur. Elle au moins devait être heureuse, à n'importe quel prix.

Il était assis devant le poste depuis quelques minutes quand il entendit sa voix.

* Josh ?

Il se leva rapidement et fit face à Kate.

* Je…je me disais que tu aimerais…aller prendre un verre…de jus !

Kate le regarda fixement. Elle éclata de rire pour la première fois en six jours. Josh avait surement été témoin du duel qu'elle avait gagné quelques minutes plus tôt. Il lui faisait du bien.

* Tu marches avec moi jusqu'à la maison?

Prendre l'air lui faisait du bien.

* Tu sais qu'il flirtait avec moi depuis le début? Je crois qu'il devait savoir l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Mais quand c'est devenu plus sérieux, plus vrai, il ne semblait pas le croire et ne captait plus aucun message. C'est la seule personne qui peut réellement lire en moi… et il sait me faire rire…

* Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment il était arrivé au poste?

Josh était un homme exceptionnel. Kate le pensait vraiment et elle savait qu'un jour il allait rencontrer une femme qui le mériterait.

* On avait deux meurtres qui ressemblaient à des scènes de ses romans.

* Tu étais nerveuse de la rencontrer?

Kate sourit.

* À la sortie de chacun de ses romans je faisais la file pendant des heures pour obtenir une dédicace… J'étais tellement excitée de le voir, j'avais l'impression d'avoir douze ans! Mais là, j'allais le voir en tant que Détective Beckett et non Kate.

Josh savait la mettre en confiance. Kate se sentait à son aise de discuter ainsi de Rick. Elle était consciente de la situation délicate qui opposait Rick et Josh, mais en ce moment, ça ne comptait pas.

* Et c'est là que tu as découvert le personnage Castle ?

Un sourire amoureux s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Kate.

* Au début c'était un personnage, mais il n'a pas pu jouer très longtemps… Je l'ai aimé immédiatement pour tout ce qu'il est...

Les yeux de Kate s'étaient remplis d'eau. Josh sentit que cette conversation faisait remonter des émotions qu'il valait mieux ne pas affronter maintenant. Il chercha quelque chose pour la faire rire.

* Je n'ose pas imaginer quand vos deux personnages se rencontraient!

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble.

* Je…je vais aller me reposer un peu…

Josh s'avança et prit Kate dans ses bras. Il était tellement bon de la sentir contre lui qu'il en oublia presque les circonstances et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Kate.

* Josh…

Il ouvrit les yeux.

* Je …je suis vraiment désolé Kate…je …je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

* Ce n'est rien Josh. Je suis désolée de te faire du mal. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de tout ça…

* Non, Kate. J'ai su que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre dès que je l'ai rencontré. J'ai mis du temps à me l'avouer. Et je sais que tu n'as pas voulu me faire de mal et que tu pensais vraiment qu'on pourrait être heureux. C'est pour ça que je continuais d'espérer. Mais je savais. Ne te fais pas de reproches.

Et il ajouta avant de s'éloigner :

* Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de parler.

* Josh ?

Il se retourna.

* Je peux faire du jus…

À cet instant, Kate entendit son téléphone qui l'avertissait qu'un nouveau vidéo était disponible. Elle entra dans l'immeuble, blême.

* Kate?

Elle montant les escaliers quatre par quatre. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa porte, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle en échappa ses clés. Josh, qui arrivait à la course derrière elle, se pencha pour ramasser les clés et ouvrit la porte. À peine était-elle entrée qu'elle faisait jouer la vidéo.

* Oh, papillon, allo…Je …dois …ici en ce 7ème jour…me préparer pour faire mon testament… C'est ça qu'ils m'ont dit… je le ferai sur vidéo… même pas besoin de papier légal à signer, tu te rends compte… il y a quelques personnes à contacter…Alexis, ma mère…toi… mais dans le fond, toi tu es déjà contactée par moi… oublie juste pas d'être là…Et Gina aussi. Il faut qu'elle soit là, c'est vraiment important… Oh! Et allo mon petit bébé dans le ventre de maman! Je sais que tu ne peux pas me voir… mais moi non plus… tu vois… on a déjà des points en commun… C'est ça… dans deux jours il y aura un vidéo… Pas demain, ok? Après demain…

Le visage torturé de Rick lui faisait mal. Josh était figé à ses côtés. L'homme cagoulé apparu.

* Pas de message de votre chéri demain…Sevrage !

***

Les deux jours étaient passés trop lentement, mais trop rapidement. Toujours aucune piste solide. Josh était resté avec Kate. Cette dernière lui en était reconnaissante. La solitude lui pesait et lui faisait entrevoir les pires atrocités.

Martha avait finalement avisé Alexis de la situation et les deux seraient là dans quelques minutes pour visionner le vidéo.

Josh dormait sur le divan quand Alexis entra, paniquée. Sa furie augmenta d'un cran quand elle le vit. Kate se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea rapidement vers Alexis. Elle voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais la jeune fille rousse en décida autrement.

* Je ne peux pas le croire! Comment oses-tu faire ça à mon père?

Kate s'arrêta net.

* Pardon? Je ne dormais pas… je n'ai pas dormi depuis… je

* Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

Alexis pointa Josh, qui venait de se réveiller.

* Alexis…il

Josh coupa la parole à Kate, en se levant rapidement.

* Je voulais être certain qu'elle était en sécurité après sa fausse couche…

Kate ferma les yeux. Ni Martha ni elle n'avait averti Alexis pour le bébé. La fille de Rick sembla totalement anéantie et tomba à genoux. Elle avait les yeux remplis d'eau et ses lèvres tremblaient. Honteuse d'avoir pu douter de Kate ainsi, mais aussi de reporter sa colère gratuitement sur une des personnes qui aimaient le plus son père, elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Kate s'approcha d'elle et se pencha. Alexis s'agrippa à elle de toute ses forces.

* K…Kaa..te je suis telle…mment désolée…

Kate pleurait en silence. Ses larmes roulaient dans les cheveux roux d'Alexis. Elle berçait doucement la jeune fille tandis que Martha assistait à la scène, totalement impuissante.

* Ça va aller, Alexis.

Martha s'était maintenant approchée et serra les deux femmes contre elle. Les trois femmes dans la vie de Richard Castle étaient ainsi réunies, s'apportant réconfort et courage du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Josh n'osait pas bouger, conscient qu'il était témoin d'une scène marquante.

Ashley arriva sur l'entrefaite. Josh lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui.

* Je vais retrouver ton père Alexis, coûte que coûte, crois-moi…

* On sait que tu fais tout ce que tu peux, Kate.

Martha avait parlé. C'était maintenant au tour d'Ashley.

* Alexis?

La principale intéressée se jeta dans ses bras et se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

* Martha, on doit attendre Gina…pour la vidéo…

* Gina ? Pourquoi Gina ?

* C'est ce qu'il a demandé.

Gina arriva quelques minutes plus tard. On voyait qu'elle non plus n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup au cours des derniers jours. À l'heure précise annoncée, on entendit le bip désormais trop familier. Kate passa un bras autour des épaules d'Alexis tandis que Martha prenait Kate par la taille.

À la vue de Rick, Gina eut un hoquet de surprise et les deux hommes serrèrent les poings. L'homme n'était qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'avait déjà été Richard Castle. Il avait le visage gris, les yeux cernés et les lèvres en sang. Ses cheveux étaient sales et il tremblait de tout son être.

* Alexis… tu es ma fierté… ce que j'ai réussi de mieux dans ma vie… la plus belle chose… je t'aime… Maman… Ma chère maman… merci pour tout… je t'aime… je suis heureux de la relation qu'on a… Kate…

Rick étouffa un sanglot. Le seul fait de prononcer le nom de Kate en sachant qu'il ne la reverrait jamais était la pire de toutes les tortures qu'on ne pourrait jamais lui infliger.

* Kate… mon amour… Tu es mon rêve devenu réalité… Vis pour nous deux… vis pour notre petit miracle… dis-lui que son père l'aimait… je veillerai sur vous… je t'aime… tellement… Gina, la plus exigeante des éditrices… tu pourras récupérer mon roman dans mon portable… Mon mot de passe est encore 24325C… Je vous aime toutes… Je suis désolé pour tout.

Fin de la vidéo. Gina fut la première à réagir.

* Je ne comprends pas…

Kate la regarda.

* Quoi ?

* Ce n'est pas son mot de passe. C'est toi…

* Moi ?

* Oui. Becketissime. Kate tu occupes toutes ses pensées…

Kate fronça les sourcils à son tour. Voyant l'émotion de la jeune femme, Martha proposa à Alexis, Gina et Ashley de sortir prendre l'air quelques instants.

Josh était resté. Il marchait dans tous les sens, marmonnant pour lui-même quand soudain il hurla.

* Josh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il sortit de la chambre a coucher.

* Montres moi les indices!

Kate lui tendit le fichier.

* KATEEEE il est ici !

* Ici ?

* Oui! Pense aux étoiles… il parle de votre plafond… ensuite… la lumière du troisième étage où vous habitez… le bruit… l'odeur des biscuits de la femme du deuxième… et le mot de passe pour Gina…

* Le mot de passe…

* C'est ici! Le 243 c'est l'adresse de l'immeuble. Le 2, c'est l'étage et le 5c…

* C'est l'appartement sous le mien!

* VOILA, il est ici!

Le cœur de Kate débattait à une vitesse impossible. Il était ici! Tout près d'elle, depuis le début! Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su déchiffrer les indices. Kate était maintenant couchée par terre, son oreille collée au plancher qu'elle caressait doucement.

* Rick?, chuchota t'elle comme si elle avait peur de se faire prendre. Rick? J'arrive, ok? Ne bouge pas… je m'excuse… je n'ai pas trouvé avant… mais maintenant

j'arrive… tu es juste en bas et tu me le disais depuis le début… je t'aime… tiens bon…

* Kate?

Josh assistait au spectacle d'une femme rongée par les remords, totalement anéantie, qui, la bouche dans la poussière, était couchée de tout son long sur ce plancher qui la séparait de l'homme de sa vie. Elle avait perdu tout contact avec la réalité. Personne d'autre n'existait que Rick. Le poids des derniers jours venaient de s'abattre sur elle d'un seul coup. On aurait dit qu'elle avait pris dix ans.

* Kate, il faudrait avertir le reste de l'équipe…

*

Elle se releva, le visage froid, les yeux emplis de haine. Elle s'essuya la bouche, et prit son arme de service.

* Kate, tu dois attendre les aut…

* Non!

Elle sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au deuxième étage. Quiconque l'aurait rencontré aurait été terrifié. Kate portait en elle la douleur et la haine les plus atroces qu'il soit. Elle s'était jurée qu'elle ferait payer de leur sang toutes les personnes reliées à l'enlèvement de Rick.

Arrivée devant l'appartement 5C, Kate laissa sa place à Beckett. Un véritable Hulk, qui, d'un coup de pied défonça la porte sans avertissement. Les deux hommes qui étaient assis dans l'appartement n'eurent pas le temps de placer un mot qu'ils avaient reçu chacun une balle dans la tête.

* Kate. Contrôle-toi. Et si on s'était trompés?

Josh avait peur que Kate ait pu tuer des innocents, mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Rick était ici. Il devait être ici. Elle criait son nom.

* RICK ? RICK?

Où était-il? Elle entra dans la chambre à coucher et tomba à genoux.

* RICK?


	7. Chapter 7

Elle tomba a genoux par terre. Dans la chambre il n'y avait aucune trace de Rick. Kate avait tuée deux innocents. Et si jamais Josh c'était trompé ?

– KATE !  
>Le hurlement de Josh déchira le cœur de Kate. Avait-il trouver Rick dans son sang, sans ses escréments semi-mort ? Elle essaye de se relever, mais ses jambes ne voulais plus la supporter. Elle réussit a se rendre de ou la voix de Josh l'appellait. Mais le tout a genoux, le plus rapidement possible.<p>

Il était la. Vivant. Assit dans la salle de bain, sur le siège des toilettes. Josh était pencher sur lui. Le sang dans les jambes de Kate semblait vouloir circuler de nouveaus, tellement qu'elle se leva d'un bond.

- Josh...non...laisse le moi...

Josh comprenait l'envie énorme qu'elle rescentait, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, avec un Castle a l'état de Zombie. Le petit cri étouffée de Kate appris a Josh que le voir dans cet état était une suprise. Kate c'était approchée de Rick, et lui caressa le visage.

Un visage qui était d'une couleur grisse. Son visage était frais, elle en eut le coeur fendu en deux, quand il ouvrit les yeux. Ses magnifique yeux bleus, toujours rieur, était terne et presque mort.

-Rick ?

- Ummphf

Il semblait avoir de la difficulté a garder ses yeux ouvert. Josh voyait le combat que Kate faisait en elle, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant la carcase de l'homme de sa vie. Quand Castle tendis la main, Kate cru a tord qu'il voulait qu'elle le touche. Mais il grogna, il repointa quelque chose derrière Kate. L'héroine. La colère de Kate remonta de plus belle pour les salaud qui avait oser détruire l'homme extraordinaire qu'était son amoureux. Elle déverca sa colère sur l'héroine qu'Elle jeta par terre. La poigne que Rick exercait sur le poignet de Kate la surpris. Jamais il avait été violent, jamais il ne lui avait fait mal physiquement.

Josh comprenait ce qui se passait. Il défit la main de Rick.

- Kate, laisse nous...

-Non...il a besoin de moi...

- Pas pour l'instant, c'Est pas de toi qu'il a besoin.

Kate vit Josh prendre l'héroine, il la préparait le tout en murmurant des mots a Castle. Des mots qui devenait des phrases, qui ne seront pas écrite ici. Qui resteront a jamais entre Josh Davidson et Richard Castle, les anciens rivaux, qui pour l'instant, n'était qu'un patient et un docteur. L'effet fut presque qu'immédiat. Rick eut un sourire.

-Tu fais quoi la...? J'ai cru entendre Kate...elle m'a trouvée ?

Le regard de Josh se planta dans ceux de Kate, qui n'était plus capable d'empêcher ses yeux de couler.

- Oui Rick je suis la...

Elle s'approcha de lui tremblante, incertaine de parler a son Rick, ou au Rick-accroc-a-l'héroine. Elle se mit a genoux entre ses cuisses, les mains molles de Rick vient se poser sur les épaule de la détective.

-Je savais que toi être la meilleur...oh...je suis désolé j'ai pas de café...

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle se laissa totalement aller dans ses bras. Elle avait eut si peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais elle était loin de se douter, qu'elle ne l'Avait pas encore tout a fait retrouvé. Que peut-être elle n'allait plus jamais revoir l'homme de qui elle était tomber amoureuse. Mais nous allons très vite le découvrir.

Trois longue semaines avaient déja passé depuis que Josh avait déchiffré les indices et que Rick était de nouveau dans le monde. Trois semaines d'hospitalisation qui avait été totalement éprouvante pour Rick et sa famile. Rick avait commencer la méthadone, et heureusement pour lui, il en avait que pour 6 mois, et non pour la vie. Le sevrage avait pas été le plus difficile. La difficulté venait du comportement entier de Rick.

Il était loin d'être l'homme qu'il avait déja été. L'impatience et la colère était maintenant en lui. Et en se dernier jours d'hospitalisation était le sumum.

- Si tu préfère pour l'instant tu ^pourra dormir sur le divan, si tu ne te sens pas assez bien pour dormir avec moi...dans le lit.

Rick ne jeta même pas un regard vers Kate. Il essaya de mettre son bas, pour pouvoir mettre ses chaussure.

-Je crois que je suis capable de décidé moi même.

- Je sais mais je croyais...

Il lanca sa chaussure au mur.

- Ton problème Katherine c'Est que tu crois tout s'avoir...

Elle ne voulait pas flencher devant lui, les médecins lui avait explique en loin et en large le genre de traumatisme qu'il avait vécu. Mais elle avait cru que tout son amour aurait pu aider Rick a redevenir son Castle. Mais non, on dirait que c'était pire encore. Elle ne répliqua donc pas a cet attaque et alla chercher son soulier, et se mit a genoux pour lui mettre.

- ...Et maintenant tu me crois incapable de mettre un soulier...

Il lui arracha le soulier et le relanca sur le mur, en regardant Kate dans les yeux en signe de défi. Elle était en colère et avait un douleur affreuse dans le ventre. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Tu veux quoi Rick ? Dis le moi...

Voir Kate en larmes sembla ébranler Rick, mais son visage se referma.

- Laisse moi seul ...

- Que je te laisse seul ? Tu respire Rick, tu es vivant...Tu es la devant moi, et toi tu me demande de te laisser...Je comprend que tu as vécu l'enfer...mais as-tu une seconde penser que j'ai traverser cet enfer pour te trouver...

- c'est pas la même chose.

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas...Tu crois que j'ai pas prié chaque seconde pour prendre ta place...Que je ne souhaitais pas que ce sois moi qu'ils torture au lieux de toi ?

- Je n'Ai pas arrêté de penser a toi, a Alexis...et au bébé...Mais ça m'a pas aider a surmonter les tortures...J'ai du me cassé moi même...tu l'assume ou tu pars et ne reviens plus...

- C'est ce que tu souhaite ?

- Parce que la tu me demande mon avis ? Il me semble que depuis 3 semaines, j'ai pas le droit de prendre aucune décision...

- Tu es méchant...

- Moi méchant ? Moi ! Et toi...tu ne voulais pas me dire que tu attendais mon bébé...Pourquoi ?

Ça faisait maintenant deux fois qu'il lui parlait du bébé. Elle ne voulait pas encore lui annoncer qu'elle l'avait perdu. Elle aurait préférée lui annoncer tranquille a la maison, mais elle n'Avait plus le choix. Elle releva la tête pour lui annoncer, mais devant le visage décomposer de Rick, elle sut qu'il était partit dans un délire, comme lui seul avait le secret, ou du moin avait, avant.

- Il n'est pas de moi c'Est ça...Voila pourquoi Josh était avec toi...et qu'il rode toujours.

L'accusation était milles fois plus douloureuse que le comportement de Rick. Qu'il la croit capable de coucher avec un autre, et de sucroit Josh, la mettait hors d'elle. Et la forca a dire quelque chose qu'elle aurait souhaiter dire autrement.

- Comme tu peux être un imbécille Rick Castle...et un salaud de la pire espèce. Je ne t'ai pas annoncer la venu du bébé, car j'attendais le bon moment et que je ne connaissais pas ton opinion sur la venu d'un autre enfant pour toi...Mais inquiète toi pas...il en a plus de bébé...Car son père a été enlever et que sa mère n'a pas été capable de le supporter, et qu'elle a fait une fausse couche...

Elle sortie en larme, laissant un Castle totalement surpris. A son départ il frappa l'oreiller de toute ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas controler son humeur,et ça le frustrait. Il aimait totalement Kate, a la folie. Mais une blessure énorme en lui l'empêchait d'être normal. Comme s'il voulait protèger les siens d'un éventuel évènement. Il éclata en sanglot a l'instant au Josh entra dans sa chambre.

- C'est Kate qui vient de sortir en furie ?

- Qui d'autre...

Josh s'approcha de Rick et s'ssit a ses côté, le laissa se calmé

- Je l'aime tellement que ça me fait mal de la voir...Je croyais que j'allais mourir tu sais...Mais je ne me comprend pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça...

-C'est normal, avec ce que tu as vécu...

-Tu me fais rire toi. C'Est normal de faire mal a la femme que j'aime...d'être si désagréable ?

-Tu t'en rend compte au moin...c'est un pas vers la guérison tu crois pas ?

Rick regarde Josh, et réalisa que c'était une première conversation entre eux. Il se sentit d'autant plus bizarre de parler avec lui. Il se referma totalement, et se leva du lit pour aller chercher sa chaussure lancer un peu plus tôt. Il fini par s'habiller totalement et se résigna a rentrer chez lui seul. Il sortit de l'hopital après avoir signer les papiers de sortit. Il vit un taxi au loin et commenca a lever le bras, quans Kate j'arrêta devant lui, en voiture. Au fond de lui il était content, mais quand il s'assit il ne put dire d'autre que :

-Pas pire pour une fille qui voulait faire attention a moi, tu étais presque prête a me laisser rentrer seul.


	8. Chapter 8

Castle était assis sur sa chaise que depuis 5 minutes, et il sentait fortement le regard de Ryan sur lui. Kevin Ryan avait toujours été celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Et il devait se sentir un peu seul, car Rick ne sortait aucune théorie farfelue. Il avait essayé quelques minutes plus tôt, mais aucun son n'avait sorti de sa bouche ouverte. Il voulait penser CIA, mais la CIA ne voulait pas qu'on pense à elle. Alors il ne put que s'excuser du regard au pauvre Ryan. Il n'avait pas juste Ryan qui sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose durant l'enquête, outre Beckett et Esposito, McFly sentait bien que la deuxième moitié de son duo-choc n'était pas a son meilleur.

Elle n'était pas sans cœur pour penser qu'il aurait été d'aplomb dès son arrivée, mais elle aurait préféré le voir comme il était avant. Elle aurait aimé, elle aussi, revoir le bon vieux Castle. Elle c'était attacher a cette grosse bête qu'était Castle. Il apportait de la légèreté et de l'humour dans son poste. Elle voyait aussi que Beckett, était aussi l'ombre d'elle-même. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, Castle était toujours un étranger, mais quelques chose semblait avoir changé en Beckett. Il devait avoir de l'amélioration avec Rick que personne ne voyait sauf elle, car ils vivaient sous le même toit quand même.

Mais ça ne change pas qu'il était assis sur sa chaise, qu'il était habillé de la même façon qu'avant, que même s'il avait les cheveux plus court, il avait totalement le même visage. Sauf qu'il dégageait de lui un malaise. Il était blême et il ouvrait la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt, et quand une blague en sortit, elle était totalement nulle. Ce qui n'était pas naturel. McFly s'approchait du groupe, quand Beckett annonça le départ pour aller arrêter le suspect. Il se passa ce qui c'était jamais passé depuis 4 ans que Rick Castle était au poste 12.

- Je me retire pour aujourd'hui ...

Tous les regards plongèrent vers Rick. Il était debout, le regard plongé dans celui de Kate, ses mains maltraitaient son veston en le tordant. Personne n'osa dire quelque chose. Personne n'avait envie de dire la parole qui ferait s'effondrer le grand Rick Castle. Alors tous fut un signe de tête, McFly vient lui donner une tape sur l'épaule, et Kate, déposa rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Être sans Castle pour une enquête c'était une habitude depuis qu'il avait été secouru. Mais c'était plus facile, car il n'était pas au poste. Aujourd'hui il avait été la, et il ne s'était pas senti prêt pour aller sur le terrain. Elle eut le cœur déchirée quand elle le vit partir sans eux, comme s'il les quittait pour toujours.

Pour Rick, il ne voulait surtout pas lui dire qu'il avait rendez-vous chez le docteur. Il était quelque peu nerveux, surtout qu'il avait peur qu'on lui retire sa Méthadone. Il se rendit donc à l'hôpital, alla avertir de sa présence et attendit que le docteur l'appelle. Il se voulait à tout prit redevenir normal, il voulait que Kate retrouve le sourire, que les gars puisse se moquer de lui de nouveau. Il était perdu dans ses pensé, quand il entendit.

– Richard Castle, salle 3, Richard Castle salle 3.

Il sentit son cœur se débattre dans sa poitrine, il aurait préféré faire du saut à la corde du haut du pont de San Francisco que d'entrer dans le bureau du docteur. Il se leva donc et partit, presque subtilement aux toilettes, la main sur sa poitrine. Il entra dans les toilettes, et entra dans le petit cabinet. Il s'assoit sur le bol de toilette, le cœur toujours en furie. Il allait faire une crise cardiaque pensait-il. Il était à l'hôpital, qui appeler quand ça va mal ? Kate ? Oh mais mon Dieu ... Josh ! Il était cardiologue. Vite, vite, il signala le numéro de Josh.

– Davidson...  
>– Josh, c'est Rick !<br>– Pourquoi tu parles tout bas, tu es ou ?  
>– Ici, a l'hôpital...<br>– Pourquoi tu parles si bas ?  
>– On va venir m'interner, viens me chercher...<br>– Tu es ou ?  
>– Toilette 3e étage, 4e porte à gauche.<p>

Et Castle raccrocha tout de suite. Il sentait bien qu'il délirait quelque peu, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qui le rendais presque qu'humain, ce qui veut dire la méthadone. Mais il paniquait quelque peu, car la Méthadone régulait que son cerveau, ce qui le rendait quelque peu humain, c'était juste lui-même. Mais assit sur la toilette, les genoux remonter sous son menton, tremblant de tout son être, il avait besoin la d'un étranger dans sa vie, mais qui avait un visage connu...Josh.  
>Une porte s'ouvrit tranquillement, une voix douce et chaleureuse, super amical appela son nom.<p>

– Kate ? C'est toi Kate ?

Castle paniquait, vivait sans trop s'avoir pourquoi un traumatisme, et appelait la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

– Non...

La voix de Josh lui répondit, Rick ouvrit donc la porte de sa cabine et se rassit en position indien sur le bol des toilettes. Josh se trouvait donc devant un Richard Castle, les joues remplient de larmes.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe...  
>– Tu as mal quelque part Rick ?<br>– Oui a l'âme ... Oh tu as remarqué comme c'était poétique ?

Josh lui sourit, de un parce qu'il avait trouvé Rick comique, mais aussi...Non ici il n'a pas de mais aussi. Josh n'avait pas pitié de Rick. Monsieur Castle était quelqu'un de comique, et cette personne revenait quand il ne la cherchait pas trop. Il était trop nerveux, en post-traumatisme et sur la méthadone, ça n'aidait pas à être relaxer et laisser les choses aller. Josh se mit en genoux devant lui, il posa sa main sur son front, et prit son pou.

– Pourquoi tu étais ici ?  
>– Pour voir le Docteur Warren...<br>– Pourquoi tu es venu te cacher dans les toilettes ?  
>– Il va me retirer la Méthadone.<p>

Josh souri de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci pour taquiner Castle, qui lui en suis reconnaissant, car depuis son retour, tout le monde le prenait pour un fragile.

– Rick, le docteur Warren, est un psy...Il a de forte chance qu'il te donne plus de médoc, et non moins ... Renseigne toi quand tu viens ici ...

Rick sentit un poids de moins sur ses épaules. Il ne voulait pas d'autre médoc, mais au moins il garderait sa méthadone. Castle s'essuya les joues, en souriant de lui-même. Josh lui posa la main sur l'épaule et l'aida à se lever. En silence les deux hommes se rendirent au bureau du psy. Il pouvait facilement passer pour deux meilleurs amis. Un qui supportait l'autre, mais ce n'était pas si ridicule que ça, sans le s'avoir les deux hommes ne pourrait bientôt plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Vous savez, le meilleur ami, la personne a qui ont doit dire en premier certaine chose. Celui qui en sait plus que la petite amie. Ici ce n'est pas ça qui va se produire. Beckett était l'âme et la vie de Rick, elle avait été sa meilleur amie avant de devenir sa vie ... Mais Josh Davidson va devenir ce qui lui avait manqué durant toute sa vie...L'ami masculin. Mais cette histoire se développera au fils de ligne et chapitre de cette histoire.

Donc Josh laissa entrer Rick dans le bureau du Docteur Warren. Josh s'assit pour être présent quand Castle sortira du bureau. C'est à ce moment-là que Josh compris ce que Rick Castle représentait pour lui : Un ami. Il n'était pas surpris, non c'était une évidence, et il se disait même que s'il n'avait jamais eu de Kate Beckett, surement que leurs amitié aurait été fait plus vite. Mais une chose de sûr, il attendit Rick.

La discussion entre Rick et le Doc Warren n'a aucune importance, car elle n'avait pas duré plus que 15 minutes et que Rick y sortit avec un drôle de sourire. Josh se leva donc.

- Ça va ?

Rick lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Tu m'as attendu ?  
>- Bah, euh … oui, normal non ?<p>

Castle se passe la main dans les cheveux, sembla chercher la normalité que Josh, l'ex de sa petite amie, était resté pour s'assurer que lui, Rick Castle, celui qui avait toujours eu le cœur de l'ex de Josh. Trop de question se dit-il, qu'il sourit à Josh.

- Qu'est-ce que la normalité ? Tu me raccompagne au poste ?

Durant le trajet, Rick parla énormément, il semblait durant cet instant redevenu qui il était. Il expliqua à Josh, que le doc Warren n'avait voulu lui donner aucun médoc, en disant qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que sa Méthadone. Et cette annonce avait fait un grand bonheur à Rick. Il avait des cauchemars, mais la présence de Kate, lui procurait beaucoup de bien, et maintenant il pourrait surement compter sur Josh. Le doc Warren le savait bien entourer, alors il lui prescrivait qu'une rencontre par semaine avec lui.

Rendu au poste 12, ils virent le petit groupe composer de Kate, Esposito et Ryan revenir avec un suspect. Rick sortit de la voiture de Josh.

- Beckett !  
>Kate se retourna et elle vit Castle qui lui fit signe de l'attendre. Il se dirigea vers elle, quand Kate remarqua Josh sortir de la voiture. Elle se raidit, que fait-il ici ? Et pourquoi Rick était avec lui ?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Kate ne put trop se poser de question que déjà Castle sautillait jusqu'à elle. Elle oublia presque qu'aussitôt qu'il était dans une voiture avec Josh, tant que Rick avait l'air totalement bien. Un beau contraste du Castle de ce matin.  
>- Pourquoi tu étais avec Josh ?<br>Castle, qui avait le regard sur le suspect que les gars amenaient a l'intérieur du poste, se retourna vers Kate, le regard interrogatif.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Tu étais avec Josh à l' instant ?  
>- ... Oui.<br>- Ma question était: Pourquoi ?  
>Un drôle de sourire transforma le visage de Castle. Avec l'air taquin, il regarda Kate.<br>- Pourquoi, quoi ?  
>Kate leva les yeux au ciel devant le regard espiègle de Rick. Elle était totalement folle de lui, quand il jouait les innocents. Et surtout quand il avait un regard si adorable, et son sourire en coin. Donc elle s'amusait à jouer son rôle : l'impatiente.<br>- Voyons Rick, tu étais dans la voiture de Josh ... pourquoi ?  
>- Ah ça ... tu aurais été plus clair ... Il est venue me reconduire ...<br>Il s'amusait comme un enfant. Il en était tellement beau à voir avec sourire comme avant. Avant toute l'horreur qu'ils vivaient. Rick se dirigeait vers le poste de police, tout en jetant des regards derrière lui, pour voir si Kate le suivait. Ce qu'elle fit évidement. Mais elle lui prit le bras pour l'arrêter.  
>- Rick …<br>- Je lui ai demandé de venir me reconduire ici ... après avoir été a l'hôpital ...  
>- ... Tu vas bien ?<br>- Oh oui ...  
>Kate compris, malgré le sourire de Rick, qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus. Pas ici en tout cas. Alors elle lui caressa la joue et lui sourit. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur en même temps. Il sifflota une chanson entendu la veille dans la voiture, il semblait totalement bien. Kate ferma les yeux en remerciant n'importe qui qui était responsable du retour de Rick Castle. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ça allait durer, mais depuis son retour, aucune journée n'avait été aussi agréable, que les 5 minutes qui venait de passer.<br>Alors la main tremblante elle la passa sur la nuque de Rick, qui frissonna à son toucher. Il se retourna vers elle, le regard amoureux, comme durant les premiers mois de leur fréquentation ... comme avant son enlèvement.  
>La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une drôle de scène : le suspect se débattait avec Esposito et Ryan, il hurlait quelque chose que Kate ne compris pas. Elle avança vers les gars, quand elle sentit que Rick ne la suivait pas. Elle se retourna à temps pour le voir assis en boule dans le fond de l'ascenseur, tremblant de peur. Les portes se refermèrent sur lui.<br>Le cœur de Kate se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle se retourna furieuse vers Esposito, et appuya sur le bouton remonter de l'ascenseur.  
>- Espo tu m'arrêtes cet homme tout de suite, et tu me l'amènes dans la salle d'interrogation. Et dis a McFly de venir tout de suite ...<br>Le ton de voix de Beckett fit comprendre a Esposito que tous les moyens était bon pour arrêter cet homme, au diable les poursuites. Il le frappa donc violemment au visage, et l'apporta avec force dans la pièce. Beckett faisait face a l'ascenseur, attendant qu'il arrive pour voir si Castle si trouvait toujours. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il était toujours assit, pleurant et tremblant. Kate y entra, et s'agenouilla devant lui.  
>- Rick ?<br>Il sursauta à son nom, mais un sourire tremblant apparut a travers ses larmes.  
>- Je ... j'ai cru rêver je crois ...<br>- Rêver quoi ?  
>Il s'essuya les larmes, et se releva avec difficulté.<br>- J'ai cru ... entendre un de mes ... tu sais ... un de mes bourreaux !  
>Castle se secoua la tête, en se traitant presque de con, quand le regard intense de Kate le fit arrêter.<br>- Quoi ? Il est ici ?  
>- Comment je pourrais le savoir Rick, j'en ai entendu qu'un ... sur les vidéos.<br>Tout le corps de Castle se remis à trembler, Kate le pris dans ses bras, quand elle remarqua McFly arriver. Elle lui embrassa le cou, se foutant parfaitement qu'un membre du poste 12, y compris McFly pouvait la voir. L'homme que gardait Esposito était potentiellement un bourreau de l'homme de sa vie.  
>- Rick ... l'homme que tu a entendu est avec Espo ... Si tu te sens capable … Si seulement Rick, tu vas avec McFly et tu confirme ... Mais Rick ... Si tu as la force ...<br>Il avait toujours la tête dans le cou de Kate, tremblant, quand tout a coup il la poussa et se mit a vomir par terre. Kate voyait tellement rouge, la colère la rendait folle, qu'elle partit en furie vers l'homme qui rendait Rick comme ça. Elle ne vit pas McFly caresser le dos de Rick, qui vomissait encore toute sa peur. Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce elle entendu Castle dire :  
>- Je serai capable ... Vous allez rester avec moi Capitaine ?<br>Kate avait envie de pleurer, elle aurait tout donné pour être avec Rick de l'autre côté du miroir et le prendre dans ses bras quand il allait être de nouveau malade. Mais elle voulait faire craquer l'homme. Il avait été arrêté comme étant qu'un suspect dans une autre enquête, il allait être un suspect d'enlèvement, séquestration et torture sur son amoureux.  
>Elle claqua la porte avec force, et elle n'avait presque plus besoin que Rick confirme qu'il était le bourreau car a la vue de Kate le suspect devint blême.<br>Kate en perdit les pédales, elle se jeta sur lui, agrippa par le collet et lui cracha :  
>- Je prouverai tout ...<br>Esposito avait réagit quelque peu en retard, mais réussi à retirer Kate du criminel.  
>De l'autre côté du miroir, McFly s'était lever a la vue de sa détective sauter sur le suspect. Rick lui tremblait un peu moins, il avait un drôle de sourire a la vue du retour de Hulk Kate.<br>Espo réussit à sortir Kate de la pièce, et c'est toujours en hurlant que Kate se retrouva dans la même pièce que McFly et Rick. Elle se débattit encore quelque peu, mais elle se calma à la vue de Rick. Elle se mit à pleurer et alla directement dans ses bras. Si Castle avait pu douter de l'enfer que Kate avait vécu durant sa séquestration, aujourd'hui il lui était impossible de douter.  
>Quand l'amour est aussi fort que le leur, peu importe qui était retenu de force, l'autre vivait l'enfer aussi. Il n'était pas seul à devoir guérir, elle aussi. Pas juste à cause de la fausse couche, mais aussi de la peur continuelle qui devait peser sur ses tripes.<br>McFly ordonna à Javier de quitter la pièce, ce qu'elle fit en même temps que lui.  
>- Détective, nous avons devant nous, un possible bourreau de Castle. Allez chercher Ryan, et torturez moi le ... mais Esposito ... Tout sauf physiquement. On lui montrera qu'on ne touche pas à quelqu'un de la famille du poste 12.<br>C'est pour des réactions comme celle là qu'Elen McFly devenait indispensable au poste. Elle était plus juste, et plus sévère que Montgomery, mais elle lui ressemblait quand il s'agissait de défendre un membre de son équipe  
>Je vous épargne la torture psychologique que les gars on fait subir au pauvre méchant loup, car il y en aura d'autre, et surtout, il a été trop facile à briser, car il n'était que bourreau de remplacement. Un pauvre faible, qui n'avait même pas réussit à faire saigner Castle, mais qui lui avait fait très peur. Notre couple pour sa part, avait pu se calmer quelque peu. Mais ils avaient un nom. Et pour cette mission Kate, ou plutôt Beckett, ne voulait pas que Rick soit présent. Ce dernier ne résista pas le moindre du monde.<br>- Rick attend, je te reconduis ... Les gars je reviens dans 20 minutes ...  
>Rick avait l'impression d'être sur le point de sauter de la grande Pyramide d'Égypte. Il avait quelque mois plutôt sauté en haut de la tour Eiffel. Maintenant il était rendu en Afrique, il en avait parcouru du chemin. Il était assit dans la voiture de Kate, et un léger vent de panique lui leva estomac. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul.<br>- Je te ramène a la maison, et je reviens le plus vite possible...  
>Kate démarra la voiture, mais Rick déposa sa main sur celle de Beckett. Le visage aussi blanc que la neige, il avait encore les yeux rouge de sa crisse de pleure.<br>- Josh...Amène moi chez Josh.  
>Beckett serra violemment les mâchoires, mais elle prit la main de Rick dans la sienne et y déposa ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit et prit le chemin de son cher ex. Le fait que les deux hommes étaient amis ne dérangeait pas du tout Beckett. Non, non, ça ne la dérangeait pas, comme quand quelqu'un prend notre place de stationnement. Ou quand la gorgée de café est froide. Ou quand on a envie de faire l'amour et que son amoureux dors à poings fermés. Tout ça pour se convaincre que ça ne la dérangeait pas le moindre du monde, mais que ça la rendait presque folle de rage. Mais le visage gris, ou plutôt presque transparent de Rick, lui fit ravaler sa petite jalousie et quand elle se gara devant ce qui était l'appartement de Joshua Davidson et Rick lui fit un de ses sourires ravageurs.<br>- Rick...tu m'appelle des que tu veux que je vienne te chercher ok...  
>Il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa passionnément.<br>- Je t'aime...merci.  
>Ça devait faire depuis son retour qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Kate avait les larmes aux yeux et le regarda monter chez Josh.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Oui oui je saiiiiiis ça fait un siècle entier que j'ai pas poster pour la Licorne...Mais je voulais un peu de légèreté dans ma vie :p Alors voila, la Licorne est revenue...avec ce chapitre 10**

**Guest : **Si tu lirais un peu l'histoire tu verrais pourquoi Josh et Rick sont ami...et depuis quand que le M est que pour le sexe ?!

**Littlecofee : **Avec ton Brrr, c'était car le chapitre était pas bon ?!

**Bones-Booth156-Bones : **Une bisounours avoué qui adore cette histoire...Avec le dragon c'Est que les preuve sont dure a trouver...;)

**torllusque :** Je dois avouer que quand j'écrivais le début de l'amité entre les deux hommes je trouvais ça bizarre aussi...Merci d'aimer, je promet de poster plus rapidement.

**MADOKA : **Après avoir fait une poupée vaudoo avec moi et de me torturer chez toi, voila la suiiiiiite. Aller ma toute première fan lis lis ton chapitre.

**MANDOU-LAND : **La plus fidèle...Voila ta suite tant attendu...merci beaucoup de me suivre depuis le début

**Merci a tout ceux qui ne laisse pas review, même si j'Adorais vous lire...**

Katherine Beckett avait regardé Rick monter chez Josh. Disparu de sa vue elle pouvait enfin laisser libre court a ses pleurs. Elle se permit même à hurler ses trippes. Les mêmes trippes qui se trouvaient au bord de ses lèvres, la taquinant de son état. Voila pourquoi elle ne s'était jamais laisser aller avec Rick dans le passé. Elle s'avait que la souffrance qu'il allait lui apporter était, sur une échelle de 1 a 10, 1 étant le plus bas et 10 le plus haut … bah la douleur que Richard Castle lui apportait était a 14. C'est peut-être le fait d'être en couple avec lui depuis presque qu'un an, qui rendait Kate mélodramatique ... ou avait-elle toujours eu ça en elle ? Mais elle prenait bien conscience que voir Rick souffrir, la rendait malade. Et en se moment elle se rappelait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais fait de pas en sa direction avant. Il était toute sa vie, toute son âme. C'était encore plus douloureux qu'avant, qu'à l'époque de sa mère. Les enjeux n'étant plus les mêmes Kate en venait à souhaiter de revenir en arrière. De revenir a l'époque où elle a permit a Castle de lui faire l'amour dans l'entrée de son appartement, quand il avait eu le visage en sang. Elle aurait souhaité a ce moment la, ne pas avoir fait l'amour avec lui, elle souhaitait de ne pas avoir survécu au tireur il y a plus d'un an ... Elle souhaitait n'avoir jamais eu besoin de lui i ans. Elle vomit sur ses pieds, et éclata brutalement en pleurs, une nouvelle fois. Si elle n'était jamais entrée dans sa vie, jamais il n'aurait autant souffert. Son cellulaire vibra, et au travers de ses larmes, elle sourit malgré elle. Car elle ne pouvait pas penser tout ce qui venait de circuler dans sa tête, puisqu'elle fondait devant un message qui disait :_ Josh et moi ont va au Old Haunt je t'appelle, je t'aime xxx_

Avec se message anodin Richard Castle venait de faire changer la culpabilité que Kate avait d'être dans sa vie, en haine animal contre ceux qui avait osé toucher a son âme sœur. Sa mère était le dernier de ses soucis, et dans sa tombe Johanna devait elle aussi être en furie après ceux qui osait torturer sa fille. Elle démarra la voiture pour retourner au poste, et suivre l'indice que le minable leurs avait donné. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule pour ça, elle connaissait assez bien Javier Esposito pour savoir que toucher à Castle était mortel. Même si imaginer Josh et Rick un en face de l'autre entrain de se parler comme deux grand amis, la rendait un peu perplexe, elle se promit d'aborder la question avec lui plus tard. Laissons pour l'instant Kate et sa haine féroce, pour retourner vers nos joyeux lurons. Joyeux car Josh avait bien l'intention de détendre Castle. Il avait été surprit de le voir devant sa porte, mais les yeux rougis de Rick, et la toute petite voix quand il lui avait dit.

- Kate viens de me déposer ... ça va pas je crois.

Pour que Kate Beckett vienne déposer l'être le plus précieux dans sa vie, ici chez lui, Josh se dit qu'il était l'être le plus chanceux de monde. Car il venait de le réaliser à l' instant qu'il avait besoin de l'amitié de Rick. Qu'il était toujours partit en mission, qu'il n'avait pas de port d'attache, et que bizarrement, la seule personne qui ressemblait a un ami était le copain de son ex. Celui qui avait presque toujours promis de détester, par principe. Alors assit en face de Rick Castle au Old Haunt ne lui semblait pas si farfelu. Remontons dans le temps, si Castle n'avait jamais été amoureux de Beckett, et que Josh et Kate aurait été encore en couple. Il aurait eu de forte chance que Josh et le partenaire de Kate, en l'occurrence Rick Castle assis devant lui, aurait étés amis. Josh rigola seul quand il remarqua que Castle le regardait.

- Que dit Kate de cette situation ?

Le regard de Castle plongea dans celui de Josh. Que du vent répondit à Josh. Rick clignait des paupières d'une façon tellement cocasse que les deux partirent à rire.

- J'ai lâchement évité le sujet tu sais ...

Castle se gratta la mâchoire, et éclata de rire devant la situation.

- ... Mais elle ne doit pas sauter de joie ...

Ils commandèrent de la bière, il avait a la télévision un match de cricket. Ils se mirent à regarder la partie sans rien dire d'autre. Rick leva finalement les yeux vers Josh.

- J'ai encore le gout dans la bouche tu sais...  
>- Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps tu en a reçu...<br>- J'ai été incapable de faire le calcul ... mais j'ai une envie forte d'aller m'en acheter ...  
>- Malgré la méthadone ...<br>- Oui ... malgré la Méthadone. … J'en ai vu un aujourd'hui ... je me suis effondré comme une fillette ...  
>- Rick ... je me serais fait pipi dessus moi ...<p>

Joshn' avait aucune idée du comment il aurait réagit, mais comment remonter le moral d'un homme totalement déboussolé ? Le silence qui s'installa entre eux était loin d'être gênant. Ils étaient deux hommes, et même si un était écrivain, il en restait parfois un homme de peu de mot. La bière entrait bien aujourd'hui, que déjà ils se mirent à parler de voyage.

- Tu es déja été en Afrique ?

Rick secoua la tête, il était un peu pompette.

- Bah oui, enfin je crois ... J'ai été en Egypte quand j'ai eu 30 ans ...  
>- L'Egypte est en Afrique Rick ...<br>- Bah c'est ça que j'ai dis aussi ... Je crois que j'ai un peu bus non ?  
>- C'est correct...Tu n'as pas aimé l'Egypte ?<br>- Plus ou moins ... L'Australie a été ce que j'ai préféré ... Mais toi ... toi tu vois les pays, mais la misère du monde ... Comment tu fais pour être capable de voir cette misère la ?

Josh ouvrit deux autres bières et en tendit une a Rick. Parler de cette partie de son métier lui faisait plaisir, même si certaines parties était moins plaisante a dire. Et Richard Castle avait, même un peu saoul, une lueur dans les yeux qui te faisait sentir en confiance. Il était tout à fait présent, à ton écoute. Et c'était tout à fait nouveau pour Joshua Davidson, depuis qu'il était devenu sans savoir comment l'ami de Rick Castle, il n'avait jamais parlé avec lui. Avec la situation de Rick c'était aussi évident, mais écouter Josh aujourd'hui était le remède de Castle. Écouter quelqu'un parler de ce qui le passionne aide à mieux comprendre les Hommes. Et aujourd'hui, a cet instant précis et avec cette bière Ricky avait envie d'entendre Josh lui parler de médecin sans frontière. Le doc et l'écrivain était en connexion, un parlait l'autre écoutait.

Beckett pour sa part se mordit nerveusement l'ongle du pouce, elle laissait Esposito mener l'entretient avec le bourreau de Castle. Ils l'avaient retrouvé assez facilement, mais il était plus coriace que l'autre. Kate avait l'esprit ailleurs, elle se demandait ce que Rick pouvait bien dire à Josh. Le temps passa pas assez vite à son gout, le bourreau ne leurs disait rien de bon, et elle voyait bien qu'Esposito était sur le point de faire une bêtise.

- Espo...

Ce dernier se retourna vers Kate.

- Occupe toi de lui, car sinon je le tue...

Kate avait elle aussi une envie meurtrière, elle voulait le démembrer tellement lentement qu'il hurlerait le nom de sa mère. Elle voulait lui arracher la langue pour ne pas l'entendre hurler. Elle voulait lui faire autant de mal physique qu'elle et Rick avait eut psychologiquement. Elle voulait lui éclater la tête pour lui avoir enlevé l'amour de sa vie. Mais elle se contenta de lui mettre son fusil dans la bouche, elle se pencha vers lui, et du ton le plus froid possible elle lui dit.

- Ta famille n'est rien pour moi ... Je te donne 48 heures, tu comprends ? 48 heures pour m'apporter un nom, ou du moins un indice, sinon ta famille entière passera entre nos mains. Le tout devant toi ... Oh, ne penses pas aller en parler a qui que ce soit ... personne ne te croira.

Elle venait de jouer sa carrière. Elle savait parfaitement que s'il parlait elle était foutue. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait être totalement persuasive. Son téléphone se mit à sonner, alors elle répondit, les yeux toujours encré dans ceux du bourreau.

- Beckett ... Oui ... J'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et s'adressa de nouveau au fils de pute.

- Intéressante ta famille ... 48 heures.

Elle lui montra son téléphone et le laissa partir. Il était totalement paniqué, il partit sans se retourner. Kate souhaita que le tout ait marché. Esposito lui, l'applaudit.

- Qui vient d'appeler ?  
>- Castle ... Je vais le chercher ...<br>Esposito éclata de rire ...

- Tu m'as eu moi-même ... Oh et Kate ... Change lui les idées à Castle se soir ...

Kate lui envoya son sourire, elle ne voulait que ça lui changer les idées, et oui peut-être que ce soir serait le soir. Castle sembla être quelques peu saoul au téléphone. Elle arriva au Old haunt 15 minutes plus tard. La noirceur était tombé depuis longtemps, le bar était presque remplit, mais elle remarqua rapidement Josh qui titubait jusqu'à une table, avec trois bière. Elle arrivait à leur hauteur.

- Kaate !  
>Castle essaya de se lever, mais il retomba assis sur sa chaise. Josh et lui gloussa quelques peu. Kate s'assit a côté de son amoureux.<p>

- Il a une bière pour toi ... j'ai dit a Josh trois bière, ma super copine arrive ... Et tu vois te voilà.

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle profitait un peu de son état joyeux pour se coller à lui. Il répondit à son baiser fougueusement. Mais contre ses lèvres il lui murmura.

- J'ai envie de pipi ...

Kate éclata de rire, et en lui caressa le visage elle le laissa passer pour qu'il puisse aller vider sa vessie. Resté seule avec Josh, elle ne sut trop quoi lui dire. Ça faisait presqu'un an qu'elle était avec Rick ... Donc un an presque jour pour jour qu'elle avait quitté Josh.

- Vous êtes magnifique ensemble tu sais ...  
>- Oh ... merci.<br>- Je veux dire ... Il t'aime tellement ... et je l'ai toujours su ... mais tu sais ... Je t'en suis reconnaissante ... ce n'est tellement pas facile a dire ... Merci de me laisser être ami avec Castle. Jamais je n'aurais pensé dire ça à voix haute.

Kate n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà le joyeux luron arriva du mieux qu'il put. Il s'assit a ses côté et la regarda de ses yeux lumineux d'alcool et d'amour.

- Je t'aime toi ... Toi et personne d'autre. Oh mais je t'apprécie Josh ... Mais tu ne serais pas capable de m'endurer comme le fais Kate ... Car je suis invivable depuis quelques temps...

Kate en eut le cœur serré, Castle lui buvait sa bière collé sur la femme de sa vie. Elle ne le trouvait pas dure à vivre, ou peut-être un peu, mais c'était compréhensible. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Josh qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. Elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Castle, qui vient lui embrasser les cheveux.

- Je suis désolé de m'être laisser enlever Kate ... Désolé d'avoir brisé ta vie ...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors je poste plus vite la suite ? Si je demande un minimum de 5 review, je reste réaliste, c'Est quand même du dramatique :p <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chose promis chose du...J'ai eu plus que 6 reviews alors voila, le chapitre 11, moins d'une semaine après le 10e... Ça été la Saint-Valentin cette semaine...moi personnellement je ne la fête pas...C'Est pas parce que ça fait presque 2 ans que je suis avec l'être aimé, c'est tout simplement que je n'aime pas la saint-valentin...Mais j'ai promis alors voila...  
><strong>

**Rach'bou** :Petite coquine ! Tu es ma correctrice tu sais tout d'avance...et en plus tu m'aime plus que tout alors...

**Tkoluigi** : Tu as lu 10 chapitres...voila plus de courage que moi...;) Tu savais que cette histoire était la suite d'une autre, qui s'appelle LA'veu du saint-bernard... Je ne fais pas de publicité...Mais merci beaucoup de me lire

**Aqua Rules : **I very Like Josh...so in my story Josh is the good guys...even in the series...but the girls dont like him because is beckett's boyfriend. And Yes Castle recovery soon...but not now :) Thanks very much for reading me ;)

**Naniette :** Il faut voir ici Josh d'un autre angle ;)...Oui il faut bien que notre Castle revienne tranquillement, sinon pourquoi écrire...mais il ne sera p-e pas lui même tout de suite...

**Guest : **merci de commenter, voila le 11e chapitre :)

**torllusque :** Jamais voyons Josh sera capable de faire de l'ombre au Caskett...même qusnd il était le copain..il était rien...Mais ici il est l'ami. Et tu viens de me donner une idée...avec les autres qui ne savent pas l'amitié rick-Josh...merci a toi...et continue de me lire...tu aimerasé

**Lacritique** : Wow quel commentaire...Oui je suis folle et j'Assume ;) Ma façon d'écrire vient justement de ma folie...Mais tu savais que cette histoire et la 2e histoire d'une trilogie qui a commencer avec la panique du Saint-Bernard...Merci beaucoup de me lire...et de me laisser un commentaire j'Adore.

**MADOKA :** Petite folle ;), voila ton chapitre 11... Et jespère que tu aimeras quelque peu ;)

**MANDOU-LAND : **Ma petite sucre a la crême...Oui Kate a besoin de contact physique avec son homme...p-e ici :P

**Merci a tout ceux qui ne laisse pas review, même si j'Adorais vous lire...**

Il la regarda tellement piteusement, il se croyait coupable de tout les tords de la terre, mais la phrase de Castle vient percer directement le cœur de Kate, elle lui prit le visage entre les mains. De ces pouces elle lui caressa les lèvres, et, plantant ses yeux dans les yeux remplis d'eaux de Rick elle lui murmura.

- Jamais ... ne pense jamais ça tu as compris ... Tu as recollé tout les morceaux de ma vie pour faire qu'un ... Oh Mon Dieu Rick ...

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas sentir qu'il était au contraire sa colle ? Son ciment ! Sa vie ... Elle laisse libre court a sa douleur, et elle se connecta a la sienne.

- ... Tu es ce qui fait de moi un être complet Rick ... Je t'aime ... tellement ... que mon cœur a envie d'exploser quand tu n'es pas la ...

Rick pleurait à chaude larmes, il se cacha le visage dans le cou de Kate, et voulu tellement revenir à cette journée la. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir su se défendre quand on l'avait enlevé. Il s'accrocha à elle, tandis qu'elle colla son nez dans les cheveux de Rick tout en se maudissant de pas avoir insisté pour le reconduire a son rendez-vous cette journée la. Ils avaient un témoin du nom de Joshua Davidson, qui avait une main sur l'épaule de Castle. Il avait été durant une année entière le rival de Rick, il avait aimé a la folie la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, mais en les regardant aujourd'hui, s'aimant aussi fort malgré les épreuves épouvantables qu'ils vivaient il comprit que jamais, oh grand jamais il aurait pu apporter tout ce dont Kate avait besoin. Les trois restèrent en silence, un Rick qui pleurait sans retenu dans le cou de la femme de sa vie, une Kate qui laissait ses larmes couler dans les cheveux de son âme sœur et un Josh qui avait les larmes aux yeux de voir autant d'amour et de douleur entre deux personnes.

Après quelques minutes Castle se décolla, embrassa doucement Kate, se tourna vers Josh, avec ses yeux rougis et ses joue remplit de larmes. Il ne s'essuya pas le visage, et ça lui donna un air fragile. Il prit sa bière et la vida en une gorgé.

- Maudite boisson non ?

Josh et Kate éclatèrent de rire devant la constatation de Rick. Castle savait parfaitement que si ça n'avait pas été l'alcool, jamais il n'aurait pleuré en public. Mais il ne regrettait rien, il avait Kate avec lui, et sans gêne il était content que Josh fût présent. Il n'avait pas encore envie de faire le point sur ce qui se passait entre lui et l'homme à la mobylette. Kate se leva et d'une caresse dans les cheveux de Rick elle lui donna le départ pour quitter le bar.

- Aller rentrons ... tu veux qu'on te dépose Josh ?

Elle se surprit elle même à parler normalement à Josh. Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'était pas le méchant de l'histoire. Il n'était pas l'ennemi, elle devait s'avouer qu'il a été important pour la recherche de Castle, et surtout pour son rétablissement. C'était encore loin d'être réussit, mais il avait permit de faire de l'avancement. Alors elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, et après la scène dont il avait et témoin c'était la moindre des choses de le raccompagner.

- Non merci ... Je reste encore quelque peu ... Je ne connaissais pas ce bar, et comme je connais le propriétaire ...  
>- Ouiiii c'est moiiii ...<p>

Josh s'était levé en même temps qu'eux. S'il était à son aise avec Rick, c'était quelque peu différent avec Kate. Il la sentit un peu sur ses gardes. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer après tout, il avait toujours été sans éloge envers Castle, pourtant le voici dans son bar avec lui. Il connaissait assez Kate pour savoir qu'elle se posait cette question. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le moment de régler ses choses, plus tard. Alors il prit Castle dans ses bras et le serra fortement.

- Fait attention a ta moitié Rick ...

Josh se trouvait mal placé de lui dire de faire attention a lui. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien Rick, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il lui aurait dit que tout allait bien. Alors lui demander de faire attention à Kate, il savait qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour ça. C'est la seule chose dont il était sur depuis qu'il connaissait Richard Castle : Il allait toujours prendre soin de Kate Beckett.

- Toujours, crois-moi ... Même avant qu'elle soit ma moitié ... quand elle était la tienne, je lui faisais attention ...  
>- ... Surement mieux que moi ...<br>- Oui surement ...

Les deux nouveaux amis se sourirent. C'était agréable pour Rick d'avoir un ami, autre que les gars du 12th. Quelqu'un qui avait été très proche de Kate. Mais qui en même temps ne prendrait pas toujours sa défense s'il avait quelque chose qui se passait. Josh était son ami ... Josh les vit partir, bras dessous bras, les deux se soutenant pour ne pas tomber. Kate et Rick étaient dans la voiture, quand Castle fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez.

- Ça pue dans ta voiture ...

Kate ouvrit les fenêtres pour laisser l'air entrer, et se promit d'aller nettoyer sa voiture le lendemain. Ils restèrent silencieux durant le trajet, et pareil quand ils montèrent chez eux. Kate retrouvais son cœur de nouveau serrer. Rick ne dit aucun mot quand il se dirigea dans la douche. Kate se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer et quand la porte de la salle de bain fut fermer et qu'elle entendit la douche couler, et frappa de son poing le coussin du divan avec rage. C'était le quotidien depuis son retour, un silence de mort. Son Rick lui parlait toujours ... mais c'était avant. Pourquoi Rick ne restait pas Rick plus longtemps. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait un peu aller, il redevenait l'étranger et inaccessible ?

Elle pleurait de nouveau, sur le bord de l'implosion et tremblante elle alla gratter doucement a la porte de la salle de bain. Elle n'obtient aucune réponse, elle était un peu craintive, la dernière fois ou elle avait voulu le rejoindre dans la douche, elle avait retrouvé un Castle recroquevillé dans la bouche en pleurs et il l'avait violement poussé quand elle avait osé le toucher.

Mais elle avait besoin de sa peau contre la sienne, de ses mains sur elle. Elle le voulait, là, tout de suite, sans attendre. Tout semblait en ordre, Rick se lavait toujours les cheveux quand elle entra. Elle se déshabilla et il ne sembla même pas la remarquer. Quand elle entra dans la douche, elle tendit la main et lui caressa toute la longueur de son dos. Rick se raidit, mais laissa la main de Kate faire son chemin qu'a ses fesses. Il se retourna, il avait le visage crispé, il posa une main sur la gorge de Kate, et avec une pression il la plaqua contre le mur de la douche, derrière elle. Kate le regarda, mi-surprise mi-excité. La pression sur sa gorge se resserra légèrement et Rick vient prendre ses lèvres avec violence.  
>Les mains de Kate vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux de Rick, et elle sentit les dents de Rick sur son cou. C'était à la limite d'être douloureux, et la main sur sa gorge se resserra encore d'avantage.<p>

- Tu essais de m'étrangler Rick ?

La voix était clair, sans peur, mais un peu faible, du a la pression.

- Chuuttt ...

La main se retira de la gorge pour se trouver de chaque côté du visage de Kate, le baiser se fit beaucoup plus profond et tendre. Castle colla son corps nu contre celui de Kate. Elle avait envie de lui, pas juste de faire l'amour avec lui, mais de le s'avoir entier, présent avec elle. Mais déjà Rick se mit à grogner et tira les cheveux de Kate vers l'arrière pour exposer sa gorge a ses lèvres. L'agressivité de Castle était nouvelle, surprenante, mais pas si désagréable. La poigne de Rick dans ses cheveux lui faisait un peu mal, donc quand il se pencha de nouveau pour lui embrasser le cou, elle lui mordit la mâchoire. Il paru surpris, et lui lâcha les cheveux, elle prit alors le dessus. Il voulait faire l'amour a la hauteur de leur douleur des derniers mois ... Elle était tellement heureuse de l'avoir la, réceptif à l'amour, qu'elle n'eut pas a ce forcer pour trouver son agressivité. Cette dernière était tout simplement du a un manque crucial de sexualité.  
>Kate prit alors le menton de Rick entre ses doigts, et d'une pression elle le ramena à l'autre bout de la douche. Elle le poussa violement contre ce pauvre mur, et les yeux dans les yeux, d'un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les mains de Castle trouvèrent leur place sur les fesses de Beckett et d'une pression il la prit dans ses bras. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent, leurs odeurs venaient de nouveau de se reconnaitre. Ils étaient redevenus, à l' instant, ce qui les définissait. Un tout.<p>

Quand il la pénétra ce fut encore la, sans douceur, les ongles de Kate se plantèrent directement dans le dos de Rick. Il la retourna pour l'accoter sur le mur, la femme qui était dans ses bras était tout simplement parfaite, elle le comprenait tellement qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Elle venait de prendre son oreille dans sa bouche, et lui murmura.

- C'est correct ... Je suis la ...

Elle n'eut pas a le répéter souvent, après la troisième fois, la cadence et la puissance des coups de rein de Rick devenaient plus doux ... plus eux. Il déposa sa tête dans son cou, et seuls leurs gémissements se faisaient entendre dans le reste de leurs retrouvailles. Le tout a été fait en moins de 10 minutes, quand on s'ennuie d'un corps il nous le faut la tout de suite ... pas plus tard. Après avoir fait l'amour nos deux amoureux se sont laver, dans une parfaite harmonie.

- Il ... il a une partie de moi ... qui comprend pas trop ce qui se passe ...

Rick était assit sur le siège des toilettes, en caleçon tandis que Kate finissait de s'habiller. Elle resta silencieuse devant l'ouverture que Rick lui permettait de voir. Déjà qu'il était assez secret d'avance, depuis sont sauvetage c'était pire. Il se leva, prit Kate dans ses bras et tout les deux firent face au miroir. Ils étaient toujours les même, du moins physiquement. Il lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ouvrit une armoire, et en sortit sa méthadone. C'était sa honte, son déshonneur, il ne l'avait jamais prit devant Kate. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps encore, mais ça avait toujours été difficile.

- Tu vois ... J'ai besoin de ça encore ... pour ... pour pouvoir vivre normalement ...  
>- Tu n'es pas obligé ... devant moi si tu ...<br>- Non Kate ... je me sens presque bien la ... Depuis mon retour ... je devrais dire depuis que Josh et toi m'avez sortit de la ... Je me sens presque normal ... Mais j'ai encore besoin de Méthadone ... Et le fais de penser que bientôt ont pourrait me la retirer me donne la nausée.

Il se prépara la dose, tranquillement devant la seule personne qui était capable de l'aimer comme il était au moment présent.

- A chaque fois que je la prends ... je pense à toi ... et ... au bébé.

Kate ferma les yeux, sa fausse couche datait de quelques mois, mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Il avait eu des propos assez méchant, et Kate aussi, alors sans se consulter ils en avaient tout simplement plus reparlé.

- Au mariage de Ryan je t'avais dis que je ne savais pas si j'en voulais d'autre. J'ai été gâté avec Alexis, je me suis toujours dis qu'un enfant comme elle ne se refaisait pas … Mais quand j'ai compris que tu étais enceinte … que tu portais dans ton ventre une partie de moi ... J'ai eu aucun doute ... Je le voulais. Ensuite ... j'ai su que tu l'avais perdu ...  
>- Moi je te veux toi ... et tout ce que tu me donneras Rick ... regarde moi ...<p>

Il planta son regard dans celui de Katherine Beckett, sont rêve devenue réalité depuis bientôt un an. La femme de sa vie, le cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine ... Elle était tout. Alors il détourna une seconde ses yeux il prit sa méthadone. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Doucement, avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui ... mais le téléphone de la détective se mit à sonner.

- Beckett.  
>- On a un nom ...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors 10 reviews pour ce chapitre avec un peu d'amour...Et surtout avec la promesse d'un nom...<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah ce que je déteste particulièrement ici chez moi...les froid Canada, c'Est justement les maudite écart de température...il a fait -20 avec le putain de vent...et ensuite il a fait 2...Ah vive la vie quoi. Wow...encore un explosion de review, je ne vous remercirai jamais assez...ou oui avec un autre Chapitre...:)  
><strong>

**Bones-Booth156 Bones: **deux commentaire de toi..;) jespère que tu aimes toujours...même si tu fais le tour de mes écris ;)

**Guest** : Voila la suite...:) merci

**Lacritique** : Oh non ne chope pas ma folie...c'Est terrible tu verra ;) Non non je n'en tue pas un...car après cette histoire, il a la 3e partie de ma trilogie de la douleur...Alors p-e un peu de torture mental.

**Audrey 1986** : Merci beaucoup pour ton premier review...en espérant que tu aimeras toujours

**Naniette :** Oui c'est agréable quand il va bien non ? Mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite...Mais au moins il explique son état lol tu sais façon McCartneyQC merci de laisser un messsage

**Tkoluigi** : On aime ça quand il se confie non ? Mais pas ce chapitre :p...tu aimes quand même ?

**MADOKA :**Oh oui ça va pêté...tu verra...aimes-tu toujours ?

**MANDOU-LAND : **Merci pour ton commentaire toujours apprécié...Je pense a mon chapitre toute la semaine et le vendredi..BANG je l'écris...Voila ta suite**  
><strong>

**Merci a tout ceux qui ne laisse pas review, même si j'Adorais vous lire...Alors voila comme promis...de la tendresse  
><strong>

Kate Beckett avait le téléphone toujours a son oreille avec Esposito qui lui donnait tout les renseignement sur la tête dirigeante de l'enlèvement de Rick. Son regard était toujours planter dans celui de l'homme de sa vie, qui semblait tout petit, assit dans la cuisine, en attente d'une vie meilleure. Devant le sourire tremblant de Rick elle prit une décision qui va encore une fois chambouler sa vie.

- Espo fait ce que tu as à faire ... et dès que c'est fait tu sais ou me rejoindre ?

Elle raccrocha, se passa nerveusement la main au visage et prudemment s'approcha de Castle. Elle se mit à genoux entre ses cuisses, et se mit à le lui caresser.

- Je dois te demander encore quelque chose qui va te demander énormément  
>- Qu...quoi ?<br>- Espo va amener un homme... Qui serait responsable de ... de ce qui c'est passé.  
>- Oh !<p>

Rick se leva, coupant le contact réconfortant que Kate essayais de lui transmettre. Même sans ses moment la, ou il était tout fragile, tout détruit, il lui restait inaccessible.

- Rick !  
>- Tu me demande de lui faire face ?<br>- Si tu ne te sens pas prêt...  
>- Pas prêt ? Tu veux rire ... Ça été bien plus l'enfer que ce que les vidéos te démontraient ...<br>- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ça...

Il était terrorisé, il avait une peur bleu au ventre, une nausée indescriptible. Il n'avait qu'une envie pouvoir s'accrocher à quelque chose qui l'aiderait à ne pas sombrer. Kate faisait son possible ... mais étais-ce assez ? Il ne put trop se poser la question, car un coup au plancher fit sursauter Castle. Le logement en dessous n'était toujours pas loué, et c'était aussi une des raisons pourquoi il ne se sentait plus à son aise dans cet appartement. Kate répondit avec un coup de talon, il comprit a cet instant qu'il allait être confronté au responsable de son enlèvement, il devait y faire face. Il prit alors une grande respiration, essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées le long de ses joues.

- Ne fais plus jamais ce genre de chose sans me le demander avant ... Jamais.

Kate compris par le ton de la voix de Rick, qu'elle ne devait plus jamais le faire. A chaque fois qu'elle croyait si faire a ce nouveau Castle, il lui montrait des facettes pas trop agréables. Elle serra les dents et d'un mouvement de la main lui montra la porte de sortie. Le trajet sembla interminable pour Rick, tout comme pour Kate. Elle donna deux petits coups à la porte, et Esposito l'ouvrit lentement. Castle n'avait pas fini encore de descendre les escaliers, pas pressé de se retrouver de nouveau dans cet appartement. Une fois entrer, Kate se dirigea avec Esposito, tandis que Rick lui s'accota contre la porte d'entrer et ne trouva ça pas si compliqué. Il n'était pas attaché, pas torturé et surtout pas drogué. Il porta une main a son bras et comme un lunatique se mit à le frotter, comme pour enlever un mal imaginaire. Esposito se trouva devant lui, un doigt devant sa bouche, lui disant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il prit le bras de Rick et le traina légèrement de force au salon.  
>Javier Esposito adorait Rick, il pensait que la méthode dure serait plus propice a aider Rick, il trouvait Kate trop patiente avec lui. Il ne savait pas qu'il se trompait royalement. Que forcer au traumatisé a rencontrer l'origine de son traumatisme sans le préparer pouvait donner lieu à de drôles de comportements. Mais il s'ennuyait tellement de son bon vieux Castle alors quand Rick le poussa violement contre le mur et qu'il se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce, il en eut le cœur serrer. L'hispanique jeta un regard vers Kate qui le rassura d'un mouvement de la tête. Le suspect était la, attaché sur une chaise, bâillonné, les yeux bandés. Il semblait assez calme, si ce n'était que la veine de sa tempe battait rapidement. Kate n'avait qu'une envie c'était lui ouvrir le crâne de ses mains, Esposito avait une envie presque similaire, mais pas aussi féroce. Rick lui, semblait se calmer, il s'approcha même de son bourreau numéro un, la bouche entrouverte et le regard perdu. Il avait enfin une piste, même s'il savait parfaitement que son état ne deviendrait pas meilleur, en se moment il souhaita redevenir le temps d'une soirée le bon vieux Rick. Comme ça il pouvait penser que tout est possible, il suffit d'avoir de bonnes idées et une copine formidable du nom de Kate. Mais nous sommes dans la vrai vie, pas dans un de ses romans. Et il avait été torturé a cause des ordres de l'homme assit devant lui. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers Kate et arracha le bandeau devant les yeux de l'homme.<br>Il lui suffit d'une seconde pour reconnaître l'homme devant lui. Il avait été jusqu'à la silencieux, mais à la vue d'un Richard Castle totalement impassible, voir glacial le mit étrangement très agité. Et quand il vit Katherine Beckett se mettre a côté de Rick, il devint blême et se mit à hurler des trucs incompréhensible, du au scotch sur sa bouche.

- Je crois qu'il te reconnaît ...  
>- ... Ou il comprend ce qu'il l'attend ...<p>

Kate lui arracha le scotch sur sa bouche.

- C'est un malentendu ... je ... je dois ... tout vous dire ...

Esposito lui donna un violent coup de poing.

- Ici Bro c'est la dame qui pose les questions ... toi tu ne fais que répondre.  
>- No ... nooon ... c'est pas ce que vous ...<p>

Kate avait sortit son fusil et le déposa dans son œil droit, ce qui eut pour effet de l'errêter net dans sa phrase.

- Comme le gentil policier vient de dire ... Je parle et tu réponds. Je crois que tu reconnais ici l'homme que tu as ordonné d'enlever ... Tu sais ce que tu as fait en me le prenant ?  
>- Écoutez...<p>

Kate chargea l'arme et lui mit dans la bouche.

- Il est mon amoureux ... je crois que te le savais déjà, car le but était me blesser. Mais c'est pas bien ... Car en plus d'avoir tuer ma mère ... tu es responsable aussi d'une autre mort ... Celui d'un bébé. Et ça mon grand, c'est encore pire ...

Elle vit un ombre passé dans les yeux de l'homme assit devant elle, le fusil dans la bouche, il ne faisait que marmonner des trucs. Une partie d'elle s'avait parfaitement qu'elle devait le laisser parler, mais l'autre partit, son coeur, lui dictait que non. Qu'il aurait été jusqu'au bout et qu'il aurait tué Rick s'il avait eu l'occasion. Mais elle retira le fusil de la bouche, le malheureux n'osa plus rien dire. Une odeur d'urine apprit a nos trois amis que leur otage venait de faire pipi sur lui. Castle plissa son nez à l'odeur. Kate elle alla chercher une chaise et s'assit face au méchant, qui sursauta de la voir si près.

- Je te laisse ta tribune ...  
>- Pa ... pardon ?<p>

Rick, qui était toujours debout derrière Kate, perdit patience quelques peu.

- Elle te demande de parler ... C'est pas ce que tu voulais tantôt ...

Le bourreau se mit à trembler devant Castle. Il faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux a bataille, ses yeux bleus continuellement remplis d'eaux, ressemblait a un lac glacé en se moment. Et celui qui avait toujours un visage accueillant et souriant, était en se moment même aussi impassible que l'hiver en plein mois de janvier.

- Ce ... ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ...  
>- Pas ce que nous croyons ... Rick viens ici ...<p>

Le contraste des deux tons était tellement distinctif qu'il démontrait tout l'attachement de Beckett a Castle, par un simple : Rick viens ici. Il avait été dit avec tellement de tendresse et d'amour que le début de la phrase venait presque que de s'effacer. Castle s'approcha pas trop, mais lui tendis son bras gauche. Kate lui leva les manches et Esposito empoigna les cheveux de l'homme et lui pencha la tête, vers les marques de piqures sur le bras de Rick.

- Et ça c'est quoi ? Veux-tu que je te sorte les photos que nous avons prit a la découverte de Rick, tout son corps plein d'ecchymoses, le visage meurtrie ?  
>- N … non ...<br>- Alors parle...  
>- Je suis ... du FBI ...<p>

C'était tellement absurde que même Castle éclata de rire. C'était incontrôlable, inimaginable ... comme si le FBI aurait permit la torture d'un innocent. Kate arrêta brusquement, elle empoigna sans crier garde la mâchoire de l'homme et le serra violement. Les deux hommes stoppèrent aussi rapidement.

- Quel serait ton badge ?  
>- 733-T56 Tyler Dick<p>

Esposito comprit tout de suite et signala un numéro, Rick tomba par terre, choqué par ce qu'il croyait comprendre. Beckett avait vu l'homme de sa vie s'effondrer, elle aurait été pire en pensant que c'était tout planifié. Étais-ce possible que le FBI aurait permit la torture de Rick ? Esposito revint, le visage blême, le regard haineux. Il confirmait ce que Tyler avait dit. Ce fut trop pour Rick qui lui sauta dessus, le renversa avec lui même. Il lui labourait le visage de ses poings, hurlant et pleurant toute sa rage.

- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI !

Kate fut incapable de bouger, elle était figée devant la révélation, qu'elle laissa Castle se défouler, c'est Javier qui l'arracha de sur Tyler. Il le poussa au loin et de mit entre les deux quand Castle revenait vers lui.

- Castle ... laisse le parler.  
>- Pfff...<p>

Rick leur tourna le dos et de son poing viens frapper de mur de toutes ses forces. On entendit ses doigts se briser à la force de l'impact. Le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche, fut le hurlement quand il refrappa de le mur de sa main cassé. Cette douleur le rendait plus humain à ses yeux, il en oubliait la déchirure de son âme à la révélation qu'on avait calculé sa torture. Kate se leva enfin et s'approcha de Rick, qui lui prit la gorge quand elle osa le toucher. Mais il la relâcha très vite, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Esposito lui se retourna vers Tyler, et même si il était encore attacher a sa chaise, d'un coup de pied il l'envoya contre le mur.

- Pourquoi le FBI a permit ça ?

Entre les pleurs de Rick et les chuchotements de Kate pour le calmer, Tyler sembla encore plus nerveux, et en sang qu'on début de l'entretien.

- Il ne l'a pas permit ... enfin, pas vraiment ... Depuis 10 ans nous cherchons le Dragon ... Nous ... nous, enfin moi ... Je suis entré dans l'organisation ... Mais avant de rencontrer le patron ... nous devons faire quelques ... travaux. Depuis quelques temps le détective Beckett ... s'approche trop au goût du Dragon ... Alors j'ai eu le ok pour organiser quelque chose ... qui ... Bon passons ... Alors j'ai pensé a monsieur Castle ... Mais ça ne c'est pas passé comme prévu. Et bien le bureau ... m'a formellement interdit certaines choses ... Mais je devais trouver le Dragon avant que ... Vous le trouviez ...

Le cri de rage de Castle permit à Tyler de se refaire pipi dessus, et encore plus quand il se trouva à deux centimètres du visage de Castle.

- Tu veux dire que tu as détruit ma vie pour ta carrière ... Au lieu de faire équipe avec Beckett ?

Dick n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de fut défoncée et que trois hommes armés entrèrent en hurlant :  
>- FBI !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pas sur pour ce chapitre ? Il est bien ?<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Il a juste Madoka qui peux écrire un review en dissant : quel attend la licorne...mais le tout mes chèr ami dans une autre fic que la licorne ! Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore aussi lol ! L'histoire avance...CASTLE s'en sort peu a peu ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous êtes triste car il n'a pas de Castle avant le 18 mars...mais dites vous que la 100e approche et qu'ils promettent beaucoup de Caskett, en tout cas plus que dans mes chapitres ;)  
><strong>

**Castle-BB156-Bones : **Tu as adorée ? alors voila ta suiiiiiiiite ;)**  
><strong>

**Torlusque : **J,ai pas penser a l'agent Shaw lol...Si Rick pleure autant c'est une réaction au post-traumatisme et a la méthadone...c'Est des réactions naturel ;) Je suis une freak de recherche ;) Il aura toujours des questions en attente...et ce jusqu'a la fin :p

**Lacritique :** mes chapitres moins bon je dis toujours c'est comme dans Castle, c'est pas tout les épisodes qui sont géniaux ;) J'ai des expression du canada...plus précis du Québec, contente que tu les aimes...Oui oui le FBI ! vive les agents double

**Rach'Bou : **Oui va au dodo toi...tu es la seule ici qui connait tout les chapitres d'avances, car tu les corrige ! ;) c'Est vrai le 11 reste ton meilleur, moi c'est le 17...oh non ça c'est l'Aveu...

**Tkoluigi** : Oui le monde sont pret a faire plein de chose pour gravir le échelon...mais il a pas juste ça aussi...Que tu aime toujours ça me rend heureus**e.**

**Naniette :** Si je t'ai surprise j'en suis contente...j'aurai réussi ça dans ma viiiiie :) Mais parfois ont ne peux pas botter le cul a qui ont veut...surtout quand c'est le FBI

**MADOKA :** Tu l'adore tellement cette histoire la, que je me sens torturer la nuit pour que je l'écrive plus vite ! Voila...heureuse ? ;)

**MANDOU-LAND : **Oui oui...c'Est le processus de guérisson se confié...mais comment vat-il la ...Ah ah ah vive le FBI**  
><strong>

**Merci a tout ceux qui ne laisse pas review, même si j'Adorais vous lire..  
><strong>

- NON NE TIREZ PAS !

C'était Dick qui essayait tant bien que mal de se faire comprendre par ses trois collègues. Il avait le visage en sang, mais les trois hommes pointèrent leurs armes sur un Esposito et une Beckett pointant tout autant leurs armes vers eux. Seul Castle de trouva entre les deux groupe, devant Dick. La main de Rick saigna, tâchée du sang de Dick et du sien, elle était cassée, mais le regard qu'il lâcha au trois intrus aurait pu donner froid dans le dos a plusieurs personne.

- Arrêtez ... Détachez moi ... et ... et nous allons tout expliquer.

Castle fit un geste, un des agents sembla légèrement nerveux, fut un pas vers l'avant.

- Ne bouge pas ...  
>- Tu a peur d'une personne non armé ... avec une main cassé ?<p>

La voix de Castle était froide, mais le ton était railleur, assez méchant, le jeune jeta un regard vers son supérieur qui d'un regard lui assigna de revenir a sa place. Castle montra sa main, aux doigts légèrement tordus, c'était clair que la main était cassé.

- Je vais libérer votre Dick ... et si ses réponses ne me satisfont pas ... vous allez devoir me tuer. Car ...  
>- Écoute tu n'es pas en position pour exigé quoi que ce soit.<p>

Rick Castle plissa les yeux, sur le bord d'exploser, il s'avança d'un pas vers les agents du FBI, qui avait toujours leurs fusils pointés vers Castle, tous, les trois. Mais Beckett l'attrapa à sa ceinture et le retient

- Personne ne fera de geste qu'il pourrait regretter ... Rick ... libère l'agent ...

Sans plus un regard au trois hommes, Rick détacha Dick Tyler, qui faible glissa presque de la chaise. Un des trois agents, le plus jeune, alla aider le bourreau de Castle à s'assoir sur le divan. Dick leva les yeux vers Castle, et essaya de lui sourire. Il était totalement conscient ce que son action avait eu comme effet négatif sur Richard Castle. Il était convaincu du bien fondé de sa mission.

- Soignez sa main ...

Le jeune s'avança vers Castle, qui d'un mouvement brusque le repoussa.

- Monsieur Castle, votre vie part de vos mains ... Laissez moi la soigner.  
>- Ma vie ? Quelle vie agent Tyler ...<br>- Celle que vous avez...Celle que vous n'avez pas perdu...Pas encore du moins.  
>- Nous connaissons quelqu'un…<p>

C'était Kate, elle se pencha dans le cou de Rick et dans l'oreille elle lui dit.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Josh ?

Comment avait-elle pensé a lui ? Mais une chose qui est sur, Castle secoua la tête.

- Lanie ... Si c'est ok avec Espo, je préfère Lanie ...

Javier ne comprit pas pourquoi Lanie, elle était médecin légiste, mais elle était avant tout médecin. Une main cassé c'était ok. Mais Kate comprit, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il pensa à elle, a un support moral. Lanie était sa meilleur amie, et en l'appelant, elle pourrait soutenir Kate, car il s'avait que la présentement il n'était pas d'un support pour elle. Lanie arriva assez rapidement, avec tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. Elle sembla légèrement perdue quand elle mit les attelles à Castle et qu'elle lui banda la main. Tout le monde était silencieux, les fusils n'était plus pointés sur personne, mais tout le monde les tenait assez prêt pour pouvoir s'en servir en cas de besoin.

- Chéri tu vas devoir aller vite a l'hôpital si tu veux ravoir ta main a 100 %  
>- Quel est ta notion de rapide ?<br>- Dans les 24 heures ...

Castle lui sourit, un vrai sourire et c'était pour Lanie. Mais son visage redevient froid quand il regarda Dick. Lanie elle se dirigea vers Esposito et Kate, elle comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais instinctivement elle prit la main de Beckett et la serra fortement. Elle avait vécu de loin la transformation de Castle. Katherine Beckett n'était pas une femme qui se confiait aussi facilement, surtout quand elle souffre. Son homme était souffrant psychologiquement et physiquement, elle n'avait jamais osé s'imposer et demander. Ce n'était pas la même situation, avant elle poussait Kate dans les bras de Castle. C'était redevenus presque la même chose, par contre, ils vivaient dans la même appartement, et étaient un couple. Lanie sursauta au son de la voix glacial de Castle.

- Le temps des explications est la non ? Ma main est relativement soignée ... Alors ou dans vos plan d'agent double vous avez mit : torturez Richard Castle en marche ?

Les trois agents du FBI jetèrent un coup d'œil a Dick Tyler, qui ne les regardait pas du tout, mais avait son visage meurtrie bien droit et le regard planté dans ceux de Castle.

- Vous connaissez le rôle des agents doubles ?  
>- Oui ... oui passons ...<br>- Non Monsieur Castle, tout doit être clair.

Castle grogna, mais il lui fit un signe de tête. Il tendit sa main valide vers l'arrière. Vers Kate pour qu'elle puisse venir la lui prendre. Kate se jeta presque sur la main tendu de Rick. Il demandait un réconfort, il la voulait elle pour le soutenir. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, et d'une pression de doigts Castle la remercia. Lanie vient a son tour mettre sa main sur les épaules a Castle, et Esposito s'approcha aussi, protecteur. Dick Tyler comprit toute la situation, Richard Castle était entouré, très bien entouré. Il avait son cercle d'amis tous plus dangereux les un que les autres. Sa copine était la plus redoutable, il comprit a cette instant a quel point que le FBI et lui même n'avait pas bien calculé l'importance de Castle pour son entourage.

- Umm...J'ai été engagé il y a 10 ans par le FBI, comme agent double. Mon but principal était de découvrir le Dragon. Comme vous savez tous, il a tué le groupe de votre mère détective Beckett, mais aussi d'autre personne. Le FBI collabore avec toutes les familles ... sauf les Beckett. Donc je devais entrer dans le groupe du Dragon, et devenir un des membres en règle. Mais monter les échelons, et rencontrer le Dragon est une longue route. Ils ne font pas confiance facilement. Et de votre côté, Monsieur Castle est rentré au poste 12, et ensemble, ou malgré vous, au début surtout, vous avez commencé à rouvrir le dossier de votre mère. Et vous êtes drôlement efficace, vous avez découvert aussi facilement Coonan. Ensuite Montgomery, et avant les fêtes de l'an passé, vous aviez presque le Dragon. Moi j'étais dans le groupe, je montais des dossiers sur certain membre du groupe, et vous avanciez plus vite que moi, que nous. Dans une réunion avec les agents, j'ai proposé de faire un gros coup, un coup ou le Dragon serait tellement fière qu'il demanderait de me rencontrer. Alors je me suis mit à parler autour de moi dans le groupe. Et le nom Beckett est sortit souvent, ont voulait vous faire souffrir. Alors au FBI j'ai réussi a sortir tout votre dossier, je vous ai suivit, et j'ai remarqué que vous étiez en couple ... avec Castle. J'avais mon plan, votre copain contre le Dragon...Mes supérieurs m'ont dit que plutôt de faire ça, de faire équipe avec vous ... Mais un ... un de mes supérieurs m'a prit de côté et m'a suggéré fortement la torture. En me disant qu'un écrivain n'avait pas de bon mécanisme de défense. Et ... il m'a dit de pas vous redonner vivant au bout des 14 jours ...

A fil du récit Beckett serra fortement la main de Castle. Lanie comprit un peu plus son rôle, et avait changé d'épaule à mesure que l'histoire se dessina, elle tenait maintenant Beckett par les épaules. Pour Rick Castle, il semblait avoir moins le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il sembla soulagé.

- ... Quand ... quand vous aviez comprit que la détective Beckett et vous alliez avoir un bébé ... J'ai ... j'ai faillis craquer ... Je ... je regrette ...

Le silence venait les envelopper. Castle était vraiment plus léger, il comprit parfaitement qu'il avait été torturé avec l'aide du FBI, pour faire avancer un dossier qui n'avançait ni pour eux, ni pour le FBI. Il se surprit à penser que grâce a sa torture, ils pourraient, les deux clans, avoir plus d'avancement que jamais ... Et le tout a cause de lui. A mort les Extra-terrestres agents de la CIA, il était source de renseignent pour un Dragon non volant et non trouvable. Il était ... oh ... Il venait de penser a des E.T. Agent de la CIA. Oh ! Oh ! Il allait mieux, ses pensées farfelues revenaient. Bizarre qu'une simple explication pouvait vous libéré qu'un poids. Il allait bien ... il était la, en cet instant bien. Castle leva les yeux vers Esposito.

- Ils peuvent partir ... Je crois que le Dragon sait que je ne suis pas mort, et qu'il a échoué

Les trois agent armée s'avancèrent vers Tyler, deux l'aidant à se lever.

- Je peux demander quelque chose ?  
>- Allez-y Monsieur Castle ...<br>- Le détective Esposito va vous suivre ... donnez lui le dossier que vous avez sur le Dragon ... Car je crois que vous savez que le gouvernement américain approuve l'existence des agents double, mais ne les défend pas en court, quand il y a préjudice ! J'ai été torturé a tord ... je .. je pourrais bien avoir envie de poursuivre le FBI, pour quoi 436 millions. J'aurai jamais ce montant, peut-être au plus 100 millions. Mais votre carrière sera finie, et le Dragon sera qui vous êtes. Et aucune protection ne pourra rien contre lui ... Et j'ai l'impression que côté torture il sera le maître ...

Dick Tyler ne broncha pas, il fut qu'un signe de tête pour approuver la venue d'Esposito. Quand les quatre agents et Esposito furent partit, Rick se leva de sa chaise, et prit Kate dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime toi !

Kate étouffa un sanglot dans son cou et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Lanie les regardaient se prendre dans les bras, se partager leurs force. Ils étaient tellement beaux, tellement amoureux que Lanie sentit ses yeux se remplirent d'eaux. Rick l'embrassa tendrement et se décolla légèrement pour regarder Lanie.

- On y va à l'hôpital, pour que je puisse écrire encore dix Nikki Heat.

* * *

><p><strong> Comment j'ai dis a ma correctrice d'amour ! C'est le pire chapitre au monde...Je me suis pris a 3 fois pour l'écrire ! Mais j'en promet un meilleur...<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh désolée du retaaard ! Je suis impardonnable, une sans coeur...une méchante...Mais voila la suite...En espérant que malgré l'attente il vous plait. La thérapie aide, il redevient lui même peu a peu...Et Josh dans tout ça...comment aimera-t-il le vrai Castle...Et lui...comment prendra-t-il Josh ! Bonne lecture**

**Castle-BB156-Bones :** Oui théorie farfelu= guérisson...Il va un peu mieux le tout petit...Voila la suite **  
><strong>

**Torlusque **Pas grave tu sais que tu ne commente pas tout de suite...Il super tes looong commentaire. Et répondre personnellement a chaque personne c'est important, car chaque personne prend le temps d'écrire un commentaire. Non il n'aura pas d'ennuis pour avoir torturer Castle, car il est agent double et qu'il a eut le ok. Et la encore les agent du FBI sont pas choqué, car ca fait partit du métier des agent double de faire ce genre de truc...Alors bonne lecture chère amie, et merci pour tes si beau commentaire

**Rach'Bou : **correctrice...amour de vie ! Tu aime toujours voir Castle méchant...mais tout amoureux avec sa Katou ! Merci d'écrire un commentaire même si c demander :p

**Naniette**: Oui la psychologie que Castle se reconstruit...mais il pensera toujours Kate...même si c'Est peu ou pas toujours en bien...elle est toujours la :) Alors un peu de répit ? oui

**Tkoluigi: **C'Est toujours une bonne nuit quand Castle redevient Castle, ont se sent moins perdu. Et j'ai une mentalité rien n'arrive sans rien...Le Dragon va devoir payer un jour

**Lacritique: **Ma folie est toujours la...elle n'est jamais partit contrairement a celle de Castle...La suite est la :D

**MADOKA :** Oh oh dans ton rêve tu m'As trop torturer alors le chapitre est en retard :D alors voila TON chapitre ;)

**MANDOU-LAND : **tu as raison il en faut des chapitre plat...Oui il est choux avec Kate, bah normalement il est toujours choux avec, mais la vive le traumatisme**  
><strong>

**Merci a tout ceux qui ne laisse pas review, même si j'Adorais vous lire..  
><strong>

Les jours passèrent relativement bien pour Rick, qui avait sa main dans le plâtre, mais il savait que tout serait mieux ensuite. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle main d'extra-terrestre qui lui assurerait une meilleure performance encore à l'écriture de son prochain Nikki Heat. Mais il devrait encore attendre quelques temps.  
>Il sortait de sa rencontre avec le psychiatre. Il avançait, en plus de soigner son traumatisme récent, il venait de soigner quelques bobos du passé. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de son père, comme si nous en étions surprit. Mais il avait beaucoup parlé de Kate ... et d'Alexis. Les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie, les deux aussi qui avait le plus souffert de son état de légume végétatif. Il y avait encore l'étranger en lui, mais les moments 'Rick' pouvaient durer quelques jours maintenant. Et après quelques jours en mode étranger, à la sortit du psy il se sentit mode : Rick-qui-s'ennuit-de-Kate. Alors il sauta dans son taxi pour aller rejoindre l'amour de sa vie, qui depuis presque des mois elle était en mode : Copine-parfaite-mode-de-survie-à-mon-amour-l'étranger.<p>

Quand il mit la clé dans la porte, quelque chose semblait différent. Ça n'allait pas bien ! En entrant dans le salon il y vit assit Kate ... avec Josh. Il se raidit totalement, et on aurait dit que sa bonne humeur avait disparut. Bon ok, pas disparut, mais comme il allait mieux le doc lui avait dit que son état normal allait revenir. Et Rick en état normal était-il ami avec Josh ? Non ! Mais là, il l'était ... mais il était assit avec Kate, vous savez son ex ! Oui nous ont sait que Josh n'aime plus Kate, mais Rick lui, là était en mode : paranoïaque. Alors regardons ...

- Oh Rick !

Kate venait de le remarquer et de lui parler. Elle lui semblait surprise, presque déçue. Réalité ou fiction ? Rick se sentait pas trop bien, il se sentait presque comme il y a un an quand Kate avait été a l'hôpital et qu'elle avait rencontré Josh. Il se rappelait le scénario catastrophe qu'il s'était fait. Il passa devant eux, les regardant bien longtemps. Faisant son espion, il entra dans la salle de bain et sentit l'air pour voir s'il était plus humide, dans le cas où vous savez, s'ils avaient prit une douche ... Ensemble. Il ouvrit le rideau et toucha le carrelage : Froid et sec.  
>Quand il passa de nouveau dans le salon, il réussit à leur sourire, mais se dirigea pareil dans la chambre à coucher. Il y entra le cœur battant. Elle n'aurait pas osé faire ça ? Une petite voix dans sa tête rigola tout comme nous devant la paranoïa retrouvée de notre bon vieux Castle. Mais il s'approcha du lit qui était défait, normal, ils avaient décidé de pas le faire ce matin, et les chemises de Castle étaient toujours à la même place. Il se retient de justesse de sentir le matelas et les draps. Il se passa la main au front, soulagé. Tout son être savait parfaitement que Kate l'aimait et n'aurait jamais fait ça ... La preuve tout était en ordre. Sauf ... Sauf le salon. Ils étaient au salon. Il ne réussissait pas à ce souvenir si en entrant dans l'appartement, ils avaient le souffle court. L'avaient-ils ?<p>

Il sortit de la chambre un peu trop rapidement, et son geste rapide fut arrêter brusquement. Josh et Kate le regardèrent silencieusement, sans trop comprendre. Enfin Kate comprenait, elle aurait du être insultée, mais la paranoïa de Rick lui donnait envie de lui faire l'amour là, tout de suite, sans attendre.  
>Car il revenait à lui ... et était en lui même le remède des zombies. La preuve qu'ils peuvent redevenir humains. Ou du moins son Rick redevenait humain après avoir été si longtemps un zombie en temps plein. Il l'était qu'en temps partiel.<br>Rick lui ne remarqua pas que Kate avait les yeux brillant, sur le point d'éclater de rire, non. Lui remarquait la chemise de Josh. Josh le Biker était boutonné jusqu'au dernier bouton de chemise. . . Il avait sa preuve, ils avaient fait sauvagement l'amour et dans son empressement de paraitre bien il avait tout boutonné sa chemise. Bravo super Rick, quel génie.

Il fronça les sourcils devant l'ironie de la situation. Il venait de s'auto-ridiculisé et il trouvait ça drôle. Il avait pensé qu'ils avaient pu faire l'amour. Wow comment en était-il arrivé à le croire ? Vive Richard Castle qui revenait a la charge. Il eut envie de rire de lui-même, mais du coin des yeux il remarqua le regard de Kate. Parfaite, elle était parfaite. Elle avait comprit qu'il redevenait lui. Mais Josh lui semblait totalement mal à l'aise. Et notre Castle national lui, décida de continuer le jeu.

- Je l'ai toujours su ! Depuis quand recouches-tu avec Kate ?

Sa petite phrase fit son effet. Josh devient totalement gris-vert. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Castle avait eu le temps de faire un regard à Kate, qui compris son petit jeu. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait. Il était en cet instant magnifique comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Son cerveau avec fait le lien entre le Castle d'avant l'accident, celui d'après et celui de maintenant. Il comprit qui était maintenant Josh, et il lui donnait son vrai baptême d'amitié à la Castle. Une bonne petite frousse. Revenons dans le salon, devant un Josh paniqué et un Castle amusé.

- De ... de quoi tu parle Rick ?  
>- Du fais que tu viens chez moi faire l'amour à ma copine ...<br>- Jamais ...  
>- Tu ne lui as jamais fais l'amour ?<br>- J'ai pas dis ça ...  
>- Tu vois ... qu'as-tu a dire pour ta défense ...<br>- Non Rick tu déforme tout ...  
>- Tu viens de dire que tu as fais l'amour avec Kate ...<br>- ... Oui ... mais avant toi ...  
>- Oui tu es avant moi là ... Je ne lui ai pas fais l'amour aujourd'hui ...<br>- Rick ... avant que tu sois avec elle ...  
>- Ummm<p>

Josh était rendu debout, les poings serrés, innocent a ce que Castle l'accusait, voulant se défendre. Ne désirant pas du tout perdre son ami. Mais il entendit Kate rire, et le visage de Castle était de moins en moins neutre. Il en devient paralysé, que c'était-il passé ?  
>Josh était spontané, à l' instant il ne trouva pas sa drôle, dois-je spécifier que Josh ne connais pas le Castle parano. Que Josh n'a connu que Castle le rival ou le Castle troublé ? Alors être la source de taquinerie de Rick s'était nouveau.<br>Mais le voir rire de bon cœur, il était alors content d'avoir été l'instant d'un horrible moment le bouc émissaire de Castle.

- Tu aurais du voir ton visage Josh ... Oh mon Dieu trop bon ...

Castle s'essuya les yeux, il n'était pas prêt de dire à Josh que durant quelques minutes il avait lui-même cru à sa théorie du sexe entre Josh et Kate. Mais il savait son secret en sécurité avec Kate.  
>Alors il prit Josh dans ses bras, et le serra fortement une ou deux secondes et lui donna une bonne tape dans le dos.<p>

- Fais moi plus jamais ça, c'était sur que tu allais me tuer ...

Kate se leva, et vient embrasser Rick avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Je vous laisse, c'est a toi qu'il veut parler ...

Les deux hommes regardèrent cette jeune femme plus forte que nature se diriger vers la cuisine, comprenant parfaitement que Josh voulait être seul avec Rick. Pas que s'était secret ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais s'était à lui en premier qu'il avait envie d'en parler.

- Tu sais ... quand j'étais avec Kate, elle me disait que tu préférais les blondes ... Et moi je répliquais toujours que j'aimais que les brunes ...  
>- Oh classique ... Kate est brune ...<br>- Pas pour ça ... Je ne voulais pas avoir de point en commun avec toi ... Et elle me frustrait de toujours parler de toi …Castle-ci, Castle-ca ... Et a chaque fois j'avais les même pensées que toi, ou que je répondais les mêmes choses …  
>- Oh oh ... tu devais êtres jaloux<br>- Comme tu l'étais ... quand elle te parlait de moi ...  
>- ... Ce qui était très peu je dois avouer ...<br>- Je m'en doutais ... Mais passons ... Donc tu avais toujours été avec des blondes ... et moi que des brunes ... Mais ... j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.  
>- Attends ... une blonde ?<br>- Oui, elle s'appelle Barbie on s'est mariés à Vegas il y à 8h et je m'enfuis vivre avec elle au Venezuela.  
>- Sérieux ?<p>

C'était au tour de Josh d'éclater de rire. Il adorait la légèreté de ce Rick Castle. Nous ont le connait comme ça, pas l'homme a la mobylette. Et il était heureux de faire partie de sa vie. Il était content que Rick allait pour le mieux, il avait eu peur d'être mit de côté quand Castle était redevenu normal. Mais Castle ne voudrait jamais lui dire que durant quelques minutes il avait vraiment cru à l'infidélité de Kate. Mais c'est ça l'amitié non ?

- Pas une Barbie … mais une fille … Jessika …  
>- Elle est une fille à la mobylette aussi ?<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Ah mon Josh … c'est comme ça que je t'appelais … pas la fille, mais l'homme à la mobylette, Kate aimait pas ça donc c'est devenu le docteur a la mobylette.<p>

Josh resta quelques secondes figé, et devant le regard désolé de Castle il éclata de nouveau à rire, suivit de Rick. Les deux hommes riaient de bon cœur.

- Moi je t'appelais l'écrivain … ou le collant !  
>- Le collant ?<br>- Oui tu collais toujours à Kate …  
>- Oh tu n'avais pas idée de comment …<p>

Et c'était repartit de plus belle. Kate, qui était toujours dans la cuisine, les écoutaient rigoler. Elle était heureuse que les deux hommes se soient trouvé. Josh était un homme formidable avec tellement d'amour et d'écoute à donner. Rick lui, Rick était merveilleux, il était parfait … Tellement parfait dans son imparfait qu'elle ne pouvait pas souhaiter un autre ami a Josh. Elle avait été si longtemps désolée de la souffrance qu'elle lui avait causée. Elle était restée trop longtemps avec lui, elle aurait du être plus forte. Mais comme Castle lui disait régulièrement, ça ne sert a rien de regretter nos geste passés, il faut vivre avec. Revenons au salon avec les deux joyeux lurons, le ton devient plus sérieux et Rick regarda Josh.

- J'aimerais beaucoup tu sais … Mais pour l'instant je dois me reconnaitre, et retrouver ce que j'étais … pour moi et pour Kate … Mais ta Barbie tu me la réserve.  
>- Rick…Je te prends complètement comme tu es, et je connais quand même un peu Kate pour savoir que rien ne la fera te tourner le dos.<br>- Je sais … mais …  
>- Pas de mais … KATE ?<p>

Beckett arriva presque en courant, le regard paniqué. Qu'arrivait-il à Castle pour que Josh hurle son nom. Même Castle avait sursauté au hurlement de Josh, qu'il se demandait ce qu'il arriva avec lui.

- Ton charmant amoureux à peur de rencontrer ma copine …  
>- Tu as une nouvelle copine ?<p>

Rick fronça les sourcils devant la question de Kate, en quoi que ça pouvait la déranger qu'il a une copine. Kate avait remarqué l'interrogation de Rick, et lui fit les gros yeux à cause de la pensée qu'elle voyait passé dans ses yeux. Elle était surprise, mais pas jalouse.

- Oui … et ton charmant Rick ici, pense qu'il doit attendre …  
>- Je ne suis pas tout à fait correct …<br>- Rick, tu veux la voir sa copine ?  
>- Euh bien sûr …<br>- Alors vas-y … Elle ne te connait pas de toute façon elle ne peut pas comparer, et Josh non plus ne peux pas comparer.

Castle cligna des yeux, la bouche ouverte. Mon Dieu qu'elle était intelligente. Il se leva d'un bond, tout heureux comme un gamin de neuf ans sur le sucre. Il embrassa Kate, et se tourna vers Josh et en claqua des mains.

- Appelle Barbie Davidson et donne lui rendez-vous au Old Haunt dés qu'elle est prête … Nous on l'attend là …

Rick avait presque déjà ouvert la porte, que ni Josh et Kate avait bougé. La tête de Castle apparut dans le cadrage.

-Aller hop hop !

Josh se tourna vers Kate et lui sourit et avec un signe de reconnaissance d'avoir encouragé Rick. Il sortit rejoindre Rick qui n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il avait hâte de voir Barbie-oups-désolé-mon-ami-son-nom-est-Jessika. Kate était toujours à l'arrière, souriante quand elle reçu un téléphone.

- Beckett  
>- Beckett ? C'est McFly … Kate, viens ici tout de suite, il a quelque chose du dossier de l'agent du FBI que tu n'as pas vu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Encore une fois dsl du retard...mais l'autre chapitre arrivera peut-être jeudi prochain...ou si j'ai 7 commentaire samedi ou dimanche ! Alors on court pour les review :p<br>**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ah chose dit ...chose du ! J'ai dis 7 commentaires et plus nouveau chapitre...Alors le voila ! Je suis une sadique, une folle...après avoir mit un chapitre tout comique, il fallait en mettre un, plus lourd. En espérant que vous aller aimer...L'histoire m'entraine ou elle veut bien m'amener ! Ne jamais oubliez que j'ai commencer ma trilogie a la fin de la saison 3...Donc mon histoire du Dragon n'est pas du tout pareil que celle de la série ! Il a une petite référence a l'Aveu qui sera le trouver ?  
><strong>

**Castle-BB156-Bones :** Oui moi aussi sa paranoïa m'a fait du bien a écrire...et la copine de Josh...ummm j'ai aussi hâte de vous la présenter vraiment...mais pas ici ;)

**Guest:** Voila la suite !

**Aurelyse : **Wow, merci beaucoup...j'écris du génie :))) merrrciii beaucoup...Donc tu es une lectrice de l'Aveu et tu suis la suite ( c'Est francais ça ?! ) Merci de prendre le temps de dire que je suis génial :p

**Lacritique: **Tu fais bien de te méfier de ma folie...moahahah...A chaque chapitre j'ai hâte d'écrire l,autre pour vous faire arracher les cheveux :) Merci d'être toujours présente, et de me laisser un commentaire :)**  
><strong>

**Tkoluigi :** Moi j'Adore ma relation entre Josh et Castle...J'ai jamais détester Josh...je l'aimais pas avec Kate...Mais c'est pas la faute du mec. Le nom du Dragon non, mais une belle avancer :) Merci de prendre le temps de m'écrire :)**  
><strong>

**Rach'Bou** :Totalement cliché...Comme si Josh sentait la moto :p Pas de surprise pour toi dans ce chapitre !

**Mandou-land : **Oui Josh est amoureux, en espérant que c va aller mieux avec elle, qu'avec Kate...Oui oui une nouvelle piste :p

**Madoka: **Bracken n'Est pas dans mon histoire :p et oui tu sais bien que j'aime les complot...Je t'édite l'aveu bientot...tu l'aura en livre comme Amandine :)

**FranckyDB :** Merci de me lire, et de laisser un review...Tu savais que Madoka adore ma trilogie, alors elle la vend normal, elle adoooorrre :) Mais je fais de mon mieux pour le suspence, et si je le fais bien, j'Aurais réussis ça merci beaucoup

**Naniette: **Moi j'aime bien l'histoire Josh/Castle :p j'aime bien Josh je dois dire lol J'Avais aussi très hâte de faire cette scène de parano a Castle...je l'ai dans la tête depuis le milieu de l'Aveu, c'Est pour dire que c'est loin :p merci de toujours me lire et d'aimer toujours ça

**Bonne lecture et merci a ceux qui ne laisse pas de review, même si j'aimerais vous lire.**

Beckett ne prit pas le temps de prendre une veste, elle était nerveuse. En fermant son cellulaire elle eut envie d'appeler Castle. Mais il était entre de bonne main, il était avec Josh, et égoïstement elle n'avait aucune envie de l'énerver et qu'il redevienne un étranger. Il était trop rafraîchissant, trop lui pour qu'elle le fasse de nouveau souffrir. Et ce n'était surement pas si grave ce que McFly avait à lui dire. Mais en même temps … Elle se dirigea vers le poste, vers ce qui avait toujours été sa vie depuis la mort de sa mère. Mais comme ont le sait, sa motivation pour retrouver le Dragon portait le nom de Richard Castle. Quand Kate arriva au poste McFly lui fit signe. Il avait des personnes dans la salle de conférence.

- Ou es Castle ?  
>- En sécurité pourquoi ?<br>- Kate ...  
>- Non capitaine, il va mieux ... Je ... je préfère voir avant de lui en parler ...<p>

Elen McFly lui posa une main sur le bras.

- Ont y va ...

Quand Kate entra dans la salle, la première personne qu'elle vit fut son père. Il y avait aussi l'agent double du FBI Dick Tyler, une femme qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose et un autre jeune homme, d'à peu près son âge.

- Détective Beckett assoyez-vous ...

Elle était tellement sous le choc qu'elle écouta McFly et alla s'avoir a côté de son père. Elle était heureuse de sa décision de ne pas avoir appelé Castle, car se retrouver de nouveau avec Tyler dans la même pièce lui aurait été insupportable. Mais en même temps, elle aurait adoré l'avoir à ses côtés pour pouvoir lui tenir la main, pour qu'il puisse l'épauler. Jim compris sa détresse et lui prit la main.

- Il se passe quoi papa ?

Kate avait murmuré pour que seul son père puisse entendre.

- Aucune idée Katie ... Laisse ta capitaine expliquer ...

Kate se retourna vers son supérieur, qui attendit un signe de tête de la part de Kate pour commencer. Beckett commença à paniquer, pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé Castle ? Il lui manquait son oxygène, elle ferma les yeux, inspira fortement et sentit la présence de son amoureux dans son cœur.

- Le dossier de l'agent Tyler était tout ce qui a de plus complet ... Je crois même qu'a vous tous ici présent vous pourriez découvrir qui es le dragon avec ses dossiers. Vous êtes tous liés a ce qui c'est passé. La détective Beckett a fait cavalier seule depuis trop longtemps ...  
>- Désolée capitaine ... Mais quel est le rapport ?<br>- Pour le bien du Détective Beckett ... L'Agent du FBI Dick Tyler, est le fils de Diane Cavannaugh, collègue de votre mère assassiné le 7 mars 1999. La femme ici c'est Erica Murray, veuve de Scott Murray collègue de votre mère assassiné lui aussi le 7 mars 1999. Et le jeune homme ici c'est Derek Baynes fils de Jennifer Stewart collègue de votre mère assassinée le 21 mai 1999. Vous êtes tous les victimes du Dragon ...  
>- L'agent Tyler ... celui qui à torturé Castle, pour le bien de son enquête ... Est le fils ... Non !<p>

Kate se leva en furie.

- Nous étions dans le même camp ... Et tu as torturé celui qui a aider à faire avancer cette enquête comme jamais ?  
>- Katie !<br>- Non papa ... Richard Castle est celui qui a aidé a trouver le meurtrier de nos parents ... et votre mari ...  
>- ... Que vous avez tué ...<br>- Oh maintenant ont me reproche d'avoir tué Coonan ? Ensuite ...  
>- Kate.<br>- Beckett !  
>- NON ... Non ... Je ne veux plus jamais me retourner dans la même pièce que cet homme.<p>

L'agent Tyler se leva, lui même en furie et avança vers Beckett le doigt pointer.

- J'AI fais avancer cette enquête ... Grace au sacrifice de Monsieur Castle ... nous avons ...  
>- Au sacrifice ? Je n'ai jamais entendu Rick dire qu'il était d'accord de se faire détruire, par un petit minable qui croit avancer ... Qui à découvert pour Coonan ? Mon équipe. Qui a découvert pour les rançons, les flics pourris ? Mon équipe ... Et maintenant ...<br>- Détective Beckett et Agent Tyler ... assit tous les deux et tout de suite ...

Kate resta debout les bras croisés le regard incendiaire vers Dick Tyler, qui c'était rassit sans demander son reste. McFly était blême de colère, elle savait parfaitement sa détective explosive, et encore plus quand il s'agissait de son amoureux. Elle le savait depuis le premier jour qu'elle était venue au poste. La relation Rick et Kate était néfaste pour le poste. Trop dangereux, elle ne voyait totalement plus clair quand il s'agissait de lui. Mais en même temps c'est vrai que Castle a aidé à faire avancer l'enquête depuis autant d'années. Et McFly adorait son D'Artagnan ...

- Agent Tyler ... Le FBI n'a jamais cru a un complot, avant que le Détective Beckett ET son équipe incluant Monsieur Castle trouve les preuves. Ensuite que vous vous donniez à cœur joie de retrouver le responsable de la mort de votre mère avant le détective Beckett, est votre droit. On ne peut pas vous reprocher les tortures fait à Monsieur Castle ...  
>- Capitaine...<br>- Détective Beckett, s'il-vous-plait ... Merci ... Ont ne peux pas vous reprocher ça. C'était votre métier et vos ordres ... MAIS monsieur Tyler, qui a si gentiment donner l'ordre, ou du moins vous a si poliment donné l'idée de faire avancer votre enquête par Monsieur Castle ?  
>- Un de mes supérieur ... La victime principal de ... de cette mission était de faire craquer la détective Beckett et ... Oh Mon Dieu ...<p>

Kate, qui marchait le long de la pièce, se figea aussi rapidement que Tyler avait arrêté son explication.

- Mon Dieu ... c'est impossible ...  
>- QUOI ? Quoi !<p>

Kate n'en pouvait plus, elle était sur le point d'exploser et son calmant était entrain de prendre une bière avec son ex copain. Elle se passa la main au visage, son père, qui était tout aussi nerveux qu'elle, vient la prendre par les épaules pour la faire asseoir. Mais c'était peine perdu, elle se défit de ses bras. Jim eut malgré lui un sourire, seul Castle avait un pouvoir sur elle, un calmant vivant. Mais elle avait voulu le protéger en ne l'appelant pas, pensant à lui et non a elle. Sa tête de mule de fille avait trouvé son complémentaire.

- Mon supérieur avait avancé ce scénario ... pour que la détective Beckett arrête son enquête ... Pas pour faire avancer ... mais l'arrêter ... Merde ... je n'ai pas compris ça ...  
>- Je dois être aussi épaisse car je ne comprends pas !<br>- Mon supérieur doit forcement connaitre le Dragon ... pour avoir voulu te détruire et en même temps Castle ... Merde merde !

Voila, un supérieur du FBI, un haut placé. Il avait utilisé un enfant d'une des victimes du dragon pour arrêter la principale source de ses soucis : Beckett et son équipe. Détruisant Castle, et Beckett dans le même coup, il se payait presque des vacances à vie, seul, libre.

- Agent Tyler, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir enquêter sur votre supérieur ... vous sentez-vous a la hauteur ?  
>- Oh oui Capitaine McFly ... Beckett ... Kate ?<p>

Kate qui n'avait plus regardé Dick Tyler depuis leur petite altercation plongea son regard déterminé dans celui foncé de l'agent double, tout aussi déterminé.

- Je suis désolé ... J'étais dans mon droit, mais j'aurais du comprendre le non sens de cette mission ... Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider Castle et toi ...  
>- Tu trouve les indices ... et tu nous laisse le Dragon !<br>- ... Pour l'arrêtez, n'est-ce pas détective Beckett ?

C'était McFly qui avait parlé. Elle savait que les quatre familles ici présente souhaitaient que leur membre de la famille tuer par ce-dit Dragon retrouve justice. Mais elle avait peur, et avec raison, que pour le détective Beckett cette justice soit la mort du Dragon, surtout que maintenant il avait le sang de Richard Castle sur les mains. Alors elle essayait de faire bonne figure devant les trois autres familles.

- Oui, oui évidement Capitaine ...  
>- Agent Tyler, comme de raison il sera impossible pour vous de revenir ici chaque semaines pour échanger les nouvelles, mais voici mon numéro sécurisé, chaque semaines vous m'appelez. Vous en passez pas une ... Vous pouvez tous disposer.<p>

Quand tout le monde fut sortit, McFly prit le bras de l'agent Tyler, et assez bas pour lui même, car elle voyait sa détective a son bureau avec son père.

- Tout comme Beckett, je ne digère pas la torture de Castle ... Il est de mon équipe. Je suis moins explosive qu'elle, mais je suis tout aussi redoutable ... N'échouez pas ... et rachetez vous.

Kate avait bien vu que la capitaine avait parlé à Dick Tyler, elle l'avait vu devenir blême et sourit à elle même. La capitaine McFly avait fini par prendre sa place au poste 12. Elle n'était pas Montgomery, mais elle était tout aussi fidèle à son équipe et se donnait cœur et âme à elle. Kate avait un énorme respect pour cette femme. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle avait la torture de Castle en travers la gorge. Elle se tourna vers son père, qui était toujours à son bureau, assit sur la chaise de Castle.

- Katie ... tu ne feras pas de connerie !  
>- Voyons papa, tu me connais non ?<br>- Justement ... quand il s'agissait de ta mère, c'était quelque peu contrôlable ... Là pour Rick ...  
>- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.<br>- Une chose Katie ... Rick est vivant ... ne l'oublie jamais.

Il se leva et serra fortement sa fille dans ses bras. Il ne vivait pas avec Rick Castle, il ne savait pas tout de l'état fragile de son gendre. Il était vivant oui, mais pas présent, du moins, il l'était de plus en plus. Elle n'avait pas mit son père au courant pour l'héroïne, la méthadone, et l'étranger que Rick a été si longtemps. Alors elle le laissa partir avec l'esprit plus ou moins rassuré que sa fille ne fera pas de folies.

- Kate ... peut-être que vous devriez aller retrouver Castle ...

Elle sursauta à la voix de McFy.

- Oui ... j'y allais ...  
>- Ne lui cachez rien ... Il doit savoir !<br>- Je sais ... mais ... et s'il redeviens cet étranger ... J'ai peur.  
>- Il vous aime ... et vous l'aimez. L'amour triomphe toujours, vous allez voir.<p>

Kate lui sourit du mieux qu'elle put et mit le cap sur le Old Haunt. Quand elle arriva elle retrouva Josh avec sa nouvelle copine et Castle debout prêt à tous partir. Rick avait un discussion qui semblait passionnante avec Josh, elle arriva a leurs côtés et se colla quelque peu a Rick.

- Oh bonjour toi !

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

- Voici ma Kate ... Kate c'est Jessika ... et non Barbie ... la copine de Josh.

Les deux femmes se serraient les mains, Jessika un peu plus fort que Kate. Comme si la nouvelle copine avait peur de l'ancienne qui était en couple avec le nouveau meilleur ami de son copain. Oh vous me suivez ? Bref, en gros, Jessika sembla quelque peu jalouse de l'ex à Josh, donc Kate. Mais Kate n'avait que les yeux pour Castle.

- On vous laisse ... A bientôt Rick ... enchanté Kate ...

Le nouveau couple laissa seul le vieux couple. Ont devient vieux quand ça va faire presque un an qui sont en couple. Rick se colla dans les bras de Kate, heureux et amoureux. Il se décolla et la regarda, les yeux souriant. Kate lui caressa le visage, comme elle adorait le faire le plus souvent possible.

- Tu as de si beaux yeux, j'y retrouve une lueur que je ne me lasserai jamais de regarder.  
>- Je t'aime aussi ...<p>

Elle lui prit la main et se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

- Rick ... on à une piste pour le Dragon ...

* * *

><p><strong>L'étrnger Rick est-il encore présent, que sera la réaction de Rick...puis-je expérer 10 review avant de connaitre la suite ?!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour vous tous ! Je me demande toujours pourquoi la vie est aussi injuste !? Bah voyons ce n'Est pas la vie...c'est moi qui l'écris l'histoire...Ont m'a dit que mon chapitre était trop petit...mais maudite vie ! ;) Le printemps est arrivé! Et qui est Jordan ;) Moi je l'apprend dans pas trop longtemps...comme j'aime le rappeller moi je l'ai a 19h vive Bell**

**Castle-BB156-Bones :** Pourquoi ça te laisse sur le cul ? :p Ah je ne sais pas moi si Rick va redevenir comme avant ;) a toi de deviner après ce chapitre :p

**Tkoluigi:** Ah les moments Caskett, le monde les adore non ? Oui une belle avancer...et pour la réaction de Castle ...ca sera intéressat

**FranckyDB: **non c'est fait comme ça pas de méthadone pour mes écris :p Oui Kate ne vie que pour Rick...oui tout le monde le sait

**Aurelyse: **J'sime ne rien lâcher moi :p...A la fameuse réaction de Rick...;) tu verra

**Cyblar ( lacritique): **Je suis contagieuse moahahahah vive le sadisme ! et pour le petage de plomb pas tout de suite !

**Mandou-land : **Tu aimes bien McFly ! Vive l'amour !

**Madoka: **tu parle de Daniel Lavoie le chanteur québécois, qui est Mongo ?! Voila la suite voila la suite...et devine quoi ? tu as aimer

**lisounini : **OHHHH J'ADORE LES NOUVEAUX...Et surtout qui dissent qu'il ont lui la première partie de ma trilogie et que la tu es rendu a la 2e partie. Josh a toujours été gentil ! Il était juste le copain de Kate :p Merci que de compliment...jespère que tu aimeras toujours

**Naniette:** Tu sais moi j'ai toujours été dans le team Castle ! Alors pour moi elle n'est pas uine déesse ;) mais oui l'enquête avance...Merci de toujours me lire...

**Bonne lecture et merci a ceux qui ne laisse pas de review, même si j'aimerais vous lire.**

* * *

><p>Rick ne sembla pas avoir compris ce qu'elle avait dit. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le dire à voix haute. Alors c'est toujours avec le sourire que Rick entra dans la voiture, et toujours avec sa bonne humeur qu'il se mit à papoter avec Kate. Le terme 'avec Kate' est de trop, il parlait seul, un beau gros monologue le tout pour dire qu'il avait bien aimé Jessika, et non Barbie voyons, n'était pas si pire. Elle était sincère avec lui. Mais malgré tout il était lui, Richard Castle le chanceux de tout ça ...<p>

- Euh explique moi en quoi tu es le gagnant dans tout ça ?  
>- Bah voyons Kate ... Je suis en couple avec toi !<p>

Il avait le menton pointer vers le haut, il était fière de sa trouvaille, comme pouvait-elle lui annoncer que son tortureur était en fait le fils d'une des collègues de sa mère, alors lui-même victime du Dragon, et qu'ils avaient une piste ... mais dans le FBI. Il était redevenu celui qu'il était avant les tortures, elle le voulait encore a elle. Personne je ne crois pourra la traiter d'égoïste de vouloir l'avoir tout à elle pour quelques heures encore. Quelqu'un ? C'est ce que je pensais ... laissons-les un peu s'aimer. Le trajet se passa avec plaisir et le blabla continuel de Rick, oh qu'elle adorait ce sentiment qui montait dans son ventre et qui la rendait encore plus amoureuse de cet homme si fantastique. Elle avait envie de lui, elle voulait faire l'amour avec. La dernière fois c'était ... Mon Dieu si longtemps qu'elle essaya de se souvenir du moment. Elle l'avait là, a ses côtés, dans son état normal.

Quand ils furent rendu à l'appartement, Rick changea d'attitude, il devient plus chaud, plus sexuel. Kate en était déjà tremblante et il ne l'avait même pas encore touché. Il ne faisait que la regarder, avec ses yeux bleus qui étaient la même couleur qu'un ciel sans nuage. Une partie d'elle avait l'impression de lui mentir de ne pas lui dire la vérité, mais là à cet instant, elle ne pensa plus à rien, quand la main chaude de Rick vient toucher sa joue.

- Il me semble que je sors d'un brouillard … et que je te redécouvre pour la première fois …

C'était trop pour Beckett qui lui sauta littéralement dessus et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rick répondit à son assaut, mais lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

- Kate … je veux te toucher … te regarder …

Elle était tremblante dans ses bras, elle ne savait plus comment elle allait être capable de se contenir. La dernière qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, ils étaient dans la douche, et Rick était entre deux états d'esprit. Là il était lui, lui en part entière, et elle ne savait pas comment être capable de ne pas arracher ses vêtements et lui faire l'amour comme elle en meurt d'envie depuis son retour. Lui semblait totalement en contrôle, il lui prit la main et doucement il l'amena avec lui dans la chambre. Mais le contrôle de Rick était totalement faux. Il était tout aussi tremblant qu'elle, mais il avait été privé d'elle trop longtemps. Il lui semblait avoir été prisonnier de son esprit trop longtemps, qu'il devait redécouvrir Kate. Mais son plan semblait bientôt tomber à l'eau. Il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il avait l'impression qu'il tremblait tellement que tous les membres de son corps allait se séparer. Kate le regardait avec les yeux remplis de larmes, les lèvres tremblantes. De son pouce il lui caressa les lèvres, et Kate avança la mâchoire en réclama un baiser. Les mains de Rick se perdirent dans ses cheveux, et vient donner ce que madame réclame. Quand les deux lèvres tremblantes se touchèrent, ce fut les feux d'artifices. Kate se serra contre lui. Il avait envie d'elle a un point inexplicable, un point de non retour, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, la brusquer. Même si elle semblait aussi impatiente que lui. Et il était impossible a Castle de lui cacher son envie. D'ailleurs elle avait bien deviné et se collais dessus dans trop de gêne. Castle lui mordit doucement le cou, ce qui fit gémir Kate. Il s'assit sur le lit, et la fit s'assoir sur lui. Alors encore plus excitant pour les deux.

- Relève-toi Kate …

La voix de Rick était totalement rauque, un charmant murmure sexy que Kate n'y prêta pas attention. Comme elle continua à l'embrasser et a faire aller son basin contre le sien, Castle lui prit le visage entre ses mains, et après avoir raclé sa gorge répéta sa demande.

- Lève-toi Kate …  
>- Oh … Pourquoi ?<br>- Libère toi de ton pantalon …

Kate ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle le retira presque maladroitement, et s'attaqua sans plus attendre à la ceinture de Castle. Il se laissa faire avec plaisir. Ils étaient tout les deux libérés de leurs pantalon et sous-vêtement que Kate vient s'assoir sur lui, pour prendre sa longueur en elle. Un râle de bien être sortit de la bouche de nos deux amoureux. Elle eut une envie folle d'éclater en sanglot tellement son Rick lui avait manqué. Elle se cacha la tête dans son cou et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait jamais eu les je t'aime facile, même avec Rick. Même si elle était totalement folle de lui, elle savait que ses actions lui démontraient tout l'amour du monde. Surtout ses dernier mois. Mais aujourd'hui le sentant en elle, Kate avait envie de lui hurler son amour. De lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Que son amour serait toujours présent, que sans lui la vie ne mérite pas d'être vécue. Elle avait envie de lui hurler ça de nouveau. Elle se rappelait la scène horrible, mais tellement révélatrice de l'amour de Rick, et elle se rappelait aussi tout les révélations qu'elle avait fait a Rick … Il y a déjà si longtemps. L'enjeu était pas le même, mais elle avait envie de tout le lui dire de nouveau. Mais le seul son qui sortit fut.

- Oh je t'aime …

Il avait été dit avec tellement de désespoir que tout les discours du monde aurait jamais égalés ce je t'aime oh tellement puissant. Rick grogna et se coucha sur le dos, entrainant Beckett avec lui. Il laissait le contrôle de l'acte a Kate, elle avait été privé de lui trop longtemps c'était le mieux qui pouvait faire. Kate comprit et en fut totalement heureuse, elle eut même le culot de penser qu'elle pouvait comme ça le torturer d'amour un peu. Elle caressa la poitrine, mais les marques de torture encore présente lui serrèrent le cœur. Elle il passa la langue le plus doucement possible, souhaitant enlever les souvenirs de ses marques à Rick. Il avait tellement souffert physiquement et psychologiquement que Kate souhaitant à cet instant lui effacer tout les souvenirs de cette douleur, et le remède temporaire était en elle. Kate se mit alors à bouger des hanches, le plus lentement possible, croyant encore être capable de faire durer se plaisir. Le plaisir était à son comble, tellement que Castle avait de la difficulté à garder les yeux ouvert. Il voulait lui laisser le total contrôle, mais il ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches. Ce qui sembla exciter d'avantage Kate, qui accéléra le rythme. Leurs corps étaient déjà remplis de sueur, elle se coucha sur sa poitrine, et les mains de Castle prirent place sur les fesses de Kate. Elles étaient à la place idéale pour le mouvement que Rick s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'en pouvait plus, donc d'un mouvement de hanche il renversa les positions. Il se leva quelque peu et décida des libérer de se trop plein d'amour, il creusa rapidement les reins, et Kate suivit ses mouvements avec la même soif. Et l'explosion était proche, Kate étouffa son cri de plaisir en mordant l'épaule de Rick, tandis que ce dernier hurla dans le cou de la femme aimée. Beckett encercla les reins de Castle pour le garder en elle, sur elle. Il se laissa totalement aller contre elle. Il était un peu lourd, mais avoir son corps en sueur contre le siens c'était tellement agréable que le reste lui importait peu. Leurs deux poitrines collés, leurs cœur battant a l'unisson tout comme l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils se livraient l'un a l'autre.

C'était au tour de Kate de faire la prisse-ninja-changement-de-place. Elle se retrouvait de nouveau sur lui, contre lui. Elle se leva un peu et déposa un baiser sur les marques de ses dents qu'elle avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire mal …

Rick lui prit son visage et l'embrasse avec passion.

- C'est rien cette douleur … La pire a été d'être éloignée de toi …  
>- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?<br>- Tes dents ? Non voyons …  
>- Non je ne parlais pas de ton épaule …<p>

Elle lui caressa une hanche, ou la marque d'un couteau ayant passé au travers la peau était bien présente. Castle haussa les épaules.

- La plus part de ses blessures on été moins douloureuses que le manque d'héroïne, celle la particulièrement, mais faisait presque du bien à côté du manque …  
>- Oh…<p>

Elle se cacha la tête dans son cou et ne put retenir ses larmes, Elle avait été dans l'ignorance si longtemps, elle avait souhaité qu'il s'ouvre a elle, et la comme il était lui-même et parlait plus facilement, les détails lui fendait le cœur. Rick lui caressait les cheveux, bizarrement lui parler lui procurait tellement de bien. Le psy avait raison, c'est plus difficile de parler de nos blessures à l'être aimer, mais c'est tellement plus libérateur.

- Tu sais ce qui nous ferait du bien ?

Kate marmonna dans son cou quelques choses qui ressemblait a un : quoi ?.

- Regarder un film !

Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait ses yeux verts tout humides, mais elle avait un sourire.

- Tu te souviens la dernière fois ce qui s'est passé ?  
>- C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui choisi…<p>

Elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, et se leva. Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle avait enlevé son chandail, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de se rhabiller, elle mit sa robe de chambre.

- Choisi chef … moi je vais faire du maïs soufflé …

Castle était bien, heureux. Certain diront trop bien trop heureux qu'un malheur va arriver. Misérable vous, pourquoi avoir pensé a ses sombres idées ? Le portable de Kate sonna.

- Kate !  
>Elle ne répondit pas, Castle regarda le nom et vit que c'est McFly. Il sourit et taquin décida de répondre. Malheur, pourquoi avoir fait ça Rick ? Non !<p>

- Ici l'autre moitié de Beckett …  
>- Castle ?<br>- Oui capitaine…  
>- Beckett est a vos côté ?<br>- Non, je peux faire le message…  
>- Dites lui que Dick Tyler a été assassiné … La théorie du FBI tiens la route … Et surtout qu'il a une taupe dans les familles des victimes du Dragon … Allo ? Castle … ?<p>

Le téléphone était par terre quand Kate entra dans la chambre … Avec un Castle figé, le regard dans le vide. Malheur, malheur …

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai fait comme une sadique que je suis...j'ai pas mis la réaction de Rick...Je me dis...si je suis capable d'avoir 10 review le chapitre arrivera plus vite<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voila la suite...Pour le reste je ne sai s trop quand je la posterais...Écrire un e fic n'Est pas toujours facile. J'ai un e base de psychologie très avancer et co mme j'Adore garder la psychologie des pe rsonnes intact, c'Est encore plus diffic ule. Alors les 7 personnes qui suivent c ette trilogie, je ne vous abandonne pas. ..je serai la, mais peut-être pas la sem aine prochaine...peut-être dans 7 ou 8 j ours ! Je vous aimes...  
><strong>

**Lacritique: **La motivation n'a pas lieu ici, pas que je ne mérite pas 10 review, c'Est que le s gens préfère un autre genre d'histoire la mienne n'intéresse pas beaucoup...Pa s grave j'ai des gens formidable qui la suit...Et oui je sadisme...si j'Aurais f ait un chapitre tout doux...comme au déb ut de cette histoire, ca n'aurait pas eu raison d'être...mais il n'est pas si te rrible tu verras ;)

**Castle-BB156-Bones :** Oui il était bien, et qui dit qu'il ne l'est plus ;)...Oh ok oui le coup de tél éphone, mais fait confiance, fait confia nce

**Tkoluigi:** la suite c'Est fait attendre, mais la v oila...merci d'être fidèle...

**Audrey1986: **Oui des problèmes, pas pas ceux que tu p eux penser ;) Merci de me lire !

**Rach'Bou: **Non non pas back ! Je vois plus Beckett en Hulk ( dans l'Aveu) que Rick ! Merci de corriger a la vitesse de la lumière

**Mandou-land : **Oui l'enquête avance ! Et quelqu'un dout ait que Kate aimait son homme ? Pas moi en tout cas...Merci toi sucre a la crême d'être toujours la

**Madoka: **ma fan fini de cette trilogie ! laisse t oi supprendre ca te fera plaisir ;)

**Merci a mes fidèles lecteur...et oh autr e...vous manquez un maudite bonne histoi re !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Tu as choisi le film ?<p>

Quand Kate entra elle laissa tomber tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ce qui se retrouva part terre nous importe peu . Elle trouva un Castle figé dans le lit et une voix sortant du téléphone toujou rs ouvert. Entendre le nom de son amoure ux lui importait peu, elle mit un genou sur le lit, et approcha sa main du visag e de Castle.

- Rick ?

Il eu un mouvement de recule quand elle lui toucha le menton. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer ou être en colèr e, mais elle entendait toujours quelqu'u n appeler de son portable.

- Oui ?  
>- Beckett ? Ou est Castle ?<br>- Je ne sais pas ...

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, l'enveloppe corporel de Rick était devant elle, mais ou était-il encore partit ?

- Ok ... Dick Tyler a été assassiné … La théorie du FBI tiens la route … Et surt out il a une taupe dans les familles des victimes du Dragon ...  
>- McFly ? Vous avez dit ça à Castle ?<br>- Oui ...  
>- Merde !<br>- Beckett ? Vous ne lui aviez ...

Kate raccrocha la ligne a sa capitaine.

- Écoute Rick ?

Il se leva d'un bond, mettant une distan ce entre eux.

- Non ... ne fait pas ça Rick ... pas en core.  
>- Pas encore quoi ? Tu pense quoi Kate, que je vais me casser en morceau car tu m'aurais parlé de tout ça ?<p>

Elle tendit une main vers lui, il était en colère, une belle grosse colère. N'es t-ce pas mieux que tu du mutisme ? Que d u silence, ou un étranger ? Certain diro nt oui, mais d'autre diront tout dépend. Et oui, tout dépend. Car le regard de R ick avait un teint de bleu plus foncé, l e genre appeler bleu déception. Et ça me s amis pour l'être aimé, voir la décepti on dans les yeux de l'autre c'est presqu e mortel. Et ici c'était presque le cas. Kate aurait préféré avoir affaire a l'é tranger, pas a un Rick déçu et en colère .

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était mort ...  
>- Mais tu savais pour la théorie du FBI, et moi le con, je ne suis pas mis au co urant. Pourquoi ? Car je ne fais pas par tie de ta famille c'est ça ?<p>

Ici nous avons affaire à un Rick blessé et sous le choc de la mort de Tyler. Un Castle qui se demande pourquoi il a été mit de côté. Il n'est pas raisonnable et surtout il venait de blesser Kate avec sa dernière phrase. Et l'explosion de ce tte dernière n'est pas si loin.

- Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Tu es tout ce qui me défini !  
>- Oh et quel est ta définition ?<p>

Cette méchanceté était de trop, peut-êtr e trop gratuite, ou tout simplement plus facile. Quand on souffre, frapper sur l a personne la plus importante dans notre vie est la façon de changer le mal de p lace. Car on devient souffrant a deux. M ais ici, il avait besoin de la voir réag ir, de la voir devenir impatiente, qu'el le le secoue un peu. Et ça marché, Becke tt prit la place de Kate.

- Richard Castle, je devrais bien savoir que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal et que c'est la peur qui parle ...  
>- La peur ? Bravo Katherine, oui j'ai pe ur, oui je ne me comprend pas ... mais c 'est pas en me traitant comme un enfant que j'irai mieux.<br>- Qui te traite comme un enfant ? Moi ? Tu es fâché après moi car je te voulais à moi pour une journée ... Une toute pet ite journée, quand depuis des mois tu as été un étranger. J'ai été d'une patienc e que je ne me connaissais pas, et la to i tu dis que tu ne fais pas parti de ma famille.

Du revers de la main elle s'essuya les y eux qui avaient commencé à couler. Rick en était presque qu'heureux du tournant de la situation, elle était humaine, et lui aussi. Et comme ils s'aimaient a un niveau extrême, un peu de douleur les ra menait sur terre quelque peu. Il laissa lui aussi ses larmes coulés, mais d'un m ouvement de tête, lui apprit qu'elle pou vait continuer de vider son trop plein d 'émotion.

- Non je n'en t'ai pas parlé ... Je pour rais me donner comme excuse que tu étais avec Josh ... Mais la vérité j'en avais pas envie, pas tout de suite. Tu allais bien, tu étais redevenu ce que tu es .. . Traite moi d'égoïste ... Mais je te vo ulais qu'a moi ... Est-ce trop demander mon Dieu ... ?

Elle s'assit sur le lit, et pour la prem ière fois depuis qu'il la connaissait el le éclata totalement en pleure. Elle éta it incontrôlable. Rick se sentit mal, po uvait-il lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu le garder a elle. Il savait aussi qu'au fo nd d'elle, elle aurait aimé le préserver de toute horreur de la terre, mais elle devait savoir que le tout est impossibl e. Il devait lui même accepter tout ce q ui c'était passé. Son enlèvement, la fau sse couche, la méthadone, son état ... e t même son amitié avec Josh. Il savait q u'il devait laisser Kate tranquille, ell e avait vécu tout ça aussi ... Et surtou t la fausse couche, elle la vécu seul sa ns lui. Il se mit à genoux devant elle.

- Je m'excuse ... je m'excuse !

Il lui caressa les cuisses pour la récon forter, elle le prit contre elle, la têt e de Rick sur son ventre, son menton dan s les cheveux de Rick. Les larmes de Kat e roulèrent dans les doux cheveux de Ric k, tandis qu'il se mit a la bercer douce ment, juste qu'a temps qu'elle se calme quelque peu. Quand elle redevint calme, elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres salés contre les si ennes. Il l'embrassa tout doucement pour s'excuser de son état de zombie.

- Tu es la plus belle des égoïstes ...

Il avait dit ça sur un ton plaisantin, e lle rigola avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec une soif sans fin. Mais elle savai t qu'elle devait lui parler, c'est alors dans un silence qu'ils ramassèrent les maïs soufflé par terre. Ils se dirigèren t vers le salon, comme s'ils ne voulaien t pas détruire l'ambiance sexuel de la c hambre, ou pour ne pas se laisser distra ire par le lit défait qui les appelait a chaque regard. Le fait est, qu'ils étai ent assit un en face de l'autre, tout de ux prêts pour les explications. Kate pri t une grande respiration et Rick lui pri t la main, l'encourageant.

- J'ai eu l'appelle de McFly tu venais d e partir avec Josh. Comme je ne savais p as trop de quoi ça retournais je ne t'ai pas appeler. Quand j'ai vu les trois au tre familles, surtout quand j'ai compris que Dick Tyler était le fils d'une des victimes, j'ai vu rouge ...  
>- Tyler était le fils d'une...Oh, vraime nt ?<br>- Oui...Il a voulut résoudre le crime, e t attraper le dragon ... Et on lui a sug géré de ... de te torturer. Et McFly a f ait un lien entre ta torture, dont le ca mouflage de l'enquête, et son supérieur. Sa mort fait juste confirmer ça ...  
>- Et pourquoi un membre de la famille es t une taupe ?<br>- Car il n'y avait que nous tous ... alo rs ça doit venir d'un d'entre eux ...

Ils restèrent silencieux les yeux dans l es yeux, comme tout les moments qui les définissaient. Rick ne savait pas s'il v oulait tout savoir, ou rester a l'écart. Mais une chose pour lui sonnait clair, ils avançaient drôlement du dragon pour qu'il est des mort et de la torture depu is quelques temps. Castle se leva et se dirigeait vers la chambre.

- Tu fais quoi ?  
>- Attend ...<p>

Il revient avec un dossier, assez énorme , c'était leurs dossiers du dragon, du m eurtre de Johanna et de ses trois collèg ues. Il le déposa sur la table de cuisin e, et l'éparpilla sur cette dernière.

Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas plongé dans ce dossier ... Je me sens encore fa ible mentalement, mais la ça va ... Vien t et fonçons a deux dans ce putain de do ssier ...

Rick jurait tellement rarement que quand il le faisait, Kate en avait un sourire qui lui poussait sur la bouche. Il étai t parfait, tout simplement l'homme parfa it. Et elle aimait bien penser à toutes les pauvres femmes qui n'auront jamais R ichard Castle, car il était à elle. Elle se leva, quand le téléphone portable qu 'elle avait laissé dans la chambre se mi t à sonner. Elle alla le chercher et vit que c'était McFly qui appelait.

- Beckett ...

Comme elle avait rien a caché a l'amour de sa vie, elle se dirigeait vers la cui sine, le combiner a son oreille.

- Détective ... Je vous demanderais de v ous rendre au poste ... tout de suite.

Le cœur de Kate manqua un battement, ell e jeta un regard de panique vers Rick, q ui s'approcha d'elle, le regard interrog ateur.

- Pour quel raison ? Un indice ?  
>- Non ...<br>- Pourquoi alors ?  
>- Détective Beckett ...<br>- Non Ellen ... que ce pense-t-il ?

Kate appelait rarement la capitaine Elle n, du fait jamais ... Alors McFly prit u ne grande respiration.

- Vous devez venir ici pour un interroga toire ...  
>- Pour quel raison<br>- Fuite de renseignement ... qui aurait amené la mort de l'agent Dick Tyler.  
>- Vous voulez rire de moi ?<br>- Non détective ... Comme Monsieur Castl e n'était pas présent, il est rayé de la liste des suspects, et du a sa réaction de tantôt il n'était au courant de rien ...  
>- Je suis la seule suspecte ?<br>- Non tout les membres des familles qui était présents son ici ... Oh et Détecti ve ... appeler votre père, il est suspec t aussi ...

* * *

><p><strong>Jim, aurait-il pu être la taupe ?<br>**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour ! Oui oui, oh mon Dieu une suite a la trilogie ! Non ma mort n'Est pas proche ! Enfin jespère. Vous m'avez donner envie de rêver tout d'Abord avec le Trône...et maintenant avec SoMnIuM...Je voulais vous remercier d'apprécier mes autres histoires. Il a aussi quelque personne qui rafole de cette trilogie et je voulais les rendre heureux. Les chose vont mieux pour Rick ? Pas tout a fait...la méthadone est pour beaucoup, alors qu'arrivera-t-il avec un arrêt brutal. Ce 2e tome de ma trilogie porte le mot souffrance a l'intérieur...Alors il en aura jusqu'a la fin. Si la fin approche...pour ce tome oui. Mais il aurait la final de la trilogie, qui est déja en construction dans ma tête...Et les habituer de la trilogie vont surement l'Apprécier plus encore :) ok maintenant assez de blabla, prenont place au remerciment...Et ensuite VOTRE chapitre.  
><strong>

** rebecca labelle 104 : **Ah bah estie de calise de tabarnak:D une gaspecienne en plus...Le poisson mord bien ? Oui comme tu sais je suis a montréal et j'ai Castle a 19h ( dis a ta mère de prendre Bell pour la télé, tu l'aura a 19h en septembre ;) ) Donc voila le nouveau chapitre, il sera fait attendre mais il est la...Arrête de te manger les doigts c pas bon pour la santé...C'Est ton premier review, jespère q'il en aura plein d'autre..merci a toi.

**Mandou-land: **Oui le Castle s'ouvre...mais dans celui la, c'Est l'Arret de la methadone..ET il parait que c'est pire que l'heroine...le temps de sevrage est beaucoup plus long...Alors vive la souffrance réelle non ? Merci a toi d'être fidèle...On est devenue amie grace a cette trilogie...Et ça donner qu'on a faillit mourir ensemble a Disney :p

**Castle-BB156-Bones : **tout d'Abord ton BB156 c'est pour Brennan/Booth ? OUi oui je vais continuer a l'écrire cette trilogie, c'Est quand même elle qui est le premier vrai écris que je fais...Et non Jim ne sera pas la taupe, mais ca ne sera pas dit tout de suite :p Merci d'être fidèle

**lisounini : **J'ai eu une bulle, c'Est triste parfois de voir des fic avoir plein de review et c'Est pas toujours bien...Mais je n'en fous...lol J'ai mes fidèles lecteur...je les adore. Je ne veux pas faire comme plusieurs qui demande des review...Mes nouveau écris on un nombre de review que je ne pensais pas pour mon genre d'écriture et c parfait...Cette trilogie est longue, il a un tome avec 22 chapitre...et le 2e en a deja 18... et il aura le 3e. Mais merci de ton commentaire :)

**Lacritique :** Tu as attendu longtemps ?! Mais tu as eu SoMnIuM pour t'aider a attendre...Voila un nouveau chapitre

**Fifouil** : La voila la suite, en retard, mais la :)

**Audrey 1986:** Merci...ouin je viens de réaliser qu'il avait des espace de trop...Je vais remedier ça

**Madoka** : Bonjour fan fini de cette trilogie...Voila ENFIN ra suite...jespère qu'elle sera te plaire...

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les commentaires.**

* * *

><p>Un mois était passé depuis la mort de l'agent du FBI. Toute les personnes avait été au poste, interrogatoire oblige. Tout le monde sauf Castle. Ça avait été évident que personne n'avait été coupable. Mais avait-il des caméras et micro au poste ? Ça cest avéré que oui. L'état de Castle c'était amélioré de son côté. Par contre aujourd'hui il était nerveux. Aujourd'hui il avait son rendez-vous avec le docteur, pour voir s'il pouvait vivre sa méthadone. Car c'était le sixième mois de sa libération donc de sa prise de méthadone. Et il ne lui en restait plus pour ce matin ...<p>

- Rick ! Arrête de tourner en rond, nous allons a ton rendez-vous juste dans deux heures ...  
>- Comment ça nous ?<p>

Au départ Kate avait cru pas pouvoir y aller, et surtout que Castle avait changé tant de fois d'idée. Et il semblait avoir encore changé d'idée. Mais la il cherchait encore sa Méthadone.

- Qui me la volée ...  
>- Voyons !<br>- Il y a eu des Ninja assassins en manque d'héroïne qui sont venus me voler le peu de méthadone qui me restait et la ... Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ...  
>- Des Ninja assassin ?<p>

Rick eut un large sourire. Il était nerveux à cause du médecin, qu'il avait oublié qu'il adorait ses Ninja assassins et surtout ça leur donnait presque la certitude que la méthadone était finie. Il s'approcha de Kate, qui était assise sur le divan, un roman dans les mains. Il se pencha en dessus d'elle et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour approfondir leur baiser. Elle tenait son visage entre ses doigts. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente que t'entendre parler de ses Ninja assassins. Mais le téléphone qui sonnait les dérangeait dans leur élan amoureux. Rick grogna et alla répondre.

-Quoi ? Oh oh ... Josh ... non tu dérange un peu dans un élan ...

Kate secoua la tête, maintenant que Josh était son meilleur ami, il se sentait obliger de presque tout lui dire.

- C'est dans deux heures ... tu viendras me chercher ... ? ... Merci merci oui a tantôt ...

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers une Kate au regard interrogateur.

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?  
>- J'ai demandé a Josh ...<br>- Mais je suis ta copine ...  
>- Oui tu es la meilleur, le tout en additionnant que tu es la meilleur détective du monde ... Mais Josh est médecin.<br>- Rick, il est chirurgien cardiaque ...  
>- Il reste médecin quand même ...<p>

Il s'assit sur le divan, le regard taquin et un sourire en coin. Kate fronça les sourcils, elle ne voulait pas laisser Josh y aller seul avec lui. De un, elle était en couple avec lui depuis un an. Mon Dieu ... Un an. Ils avaient totalement oublié leur anniversaire. Elle mit cette date importante dans un coin de sa tête, Beckett ne voulait pas trop l'énerver. Mais elle allait aller avec lui.

- Rick, il n'est pas question que tu me laisses à la maison, tandis que toi tu vas chez le médecin.  
>- Mais tu vas devoir l'accepter Kate.<p>

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Il semblait oublier qu'elle avait vécu l'enfer elle aussi. Kate avait fait une fausse couche, elle avait perdu un bébé. Elle était passée au travers son état. Non il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse poussée comme ça. Quand elle se mit à genoux devant lui, pour être plus ou moins à sa hauteur, elle remarqua son sourire. Kate Beckett comprit : Il l'avait mené en bateau.

- Richard Castle, ce n'est pas comique.  
>- Oui oui, tu aurais du voir ton visage ...<p>

Et il éclata de rire. Le voir s'amuser a ses dépend était tellement libérateur. Il était revenu son Rick ? Ou du moins il s'en approchait énormément. Elle lui écarta les jambes et se faufila entre. Kate avait en se moment une folle envie de l'embrasser, et elle ne lui demanda pas la permission. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Mais Kate avait en se moment dans son esprit la définition qu'elle avait appris a l'école du baiser amoureux. Elle se rappelait même qu'elle avait trouvé ça dégueulasse. Elle se redit la définition dans sa tête. Baiser amoureux : est un baiser érotique ou sexuel dans lequel la langue d'un des deux partenaires touche les lèvres, la langue, ou même entre dans la bouche de l'autre. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait présentement avec son âme sœur. Ils appondirent leurs baiser, mais on cogna a la porte. Josh.

- Je viens non ?  
>- Oui ... oui. Josh est la comme conseillé, si je ne comprend pas tout.<p>

Kate se remit debout et ouvrit à Josh. Ce dernier avait un visage grave. Kate le laissa entrer, mais il lui mit une main sur le bras.

- Kate ... C'est Rick qui veut arrêter la Méthadone ou c'est le doc ?  
>- Je ne sais pas ...<br>- Il est prêt ?  
>- A quoi ?<p>

Castle apparu derrière elle. Josh se força a sourire. Il était peut-être juste chirurgien cardiaque, mais il savait ce que Rick allait endurer s'il arrêtait la méthadone. Mais il ne voulait pas l'alarmer, mais il avait réussi a inquiété Kate. Elle avait été presqu'un an avec cet homme, elle connaissait bien ses expressions. Et la quelque chose l'inquiétait. Elle prit la main de Castle dans la sienne, Kate n'avait jamais été le genre de femme a se promener main dans la main avec son amoureux. Mais Josh avait réussi à lui faire peur, donc entrelacer ses doigts a ceux de Rick lui procurait un bien être. Le trajet se déroula par le blabla continuel de Rick, un monologue très nerveux. Arriver au bureau du médecin Rick y entra avec sa brigade Kate et Josh a ses côté, lui dans le milieu.

- Oh toute une protection Ricky ?

Castle ne réussi qu'a faire une grimace, Kate ne lui lâcha pas la main, et la présence rassurante de Josh était toujours a ses côté.

- Ça dérange personne qu'ils soient la ?  
>- Non, non ...<p>

Il fit signe au trio de s'Assoir

- ...Tout d'abord, j'ai été très heureux que Rick accepte le traitement a la méthadone. Sa dose de prise par jour n'était pas si élevé, mais elle était considérable. Normalement ça prend quelque mois avant que l'héroïnomane augmente sa dose. Rendu la c'est plus par plaisir, mais pour calmer le syndrome du manque. Rick lui, ils lui ont donné les premier jours une dose très élevé, son corps est devenu presque immédiatement en manque. C'est une torture courante. Le manque d'héroïne est physiquement très douloureux. Bref ... Il a été réceptif. Mais ce qui va s'en venir sera ... aussi l'enfer.

Kate serra la main de Castle, quand elle sentit les épaules de se dernier chuter quelque peu. Josh vint lui mettre la main sur l'épaule, le regard vers Kate. C'est de cet enfer la qu'il avait voulu le mettre en garde.

- ... Mais c'est un bon enfer Rick ... On peu t'hospitaliser si tu préfère !  
>- Neu ... Non ... quel est l'enfer ... dont vous parliez ...<p>

La voix de Castle tremblait, tout comme son corps. Kate eut envie de pleurer, de détruire chaque personne responsable de prêt ou de loin des souffrances de cet homme si doux et fantastique. Elle était enragée, en furie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il souffre encore ? N'avaient-ils pas traversés l'enfer ? Et la ils devaient y retourner.

- L'héroïne est la drogue la plus puissante, car elle prend la place des endorphines ...  
>- Pardon ?<br>- C'est ce qui fait en sorte que la douleur est quelque peu atténué ... l'homme sous sevrage d'héroïne ressent alors les douleurs a l'extrême, car il n'a plus d'endorphine. Et plus il a eu de prise, plus la douleur est vive ... Tu as pas eu a vivre trop ces douleurs, car ils ont voulu t'amener a 14 jours ... Mais tu as eu beaucoup de doses.  
>- Mais ... et la méthadone ...<p>

Le docteur était bien conscient que Richard Castle était terrifié, que les deux personnes à ses côté avait la même expression.

- A été dans ton cas pas très bien utilisé ... Je m'explique, normalement le médicament est prit pour aider le patient à réduire sa dose, et aider au moment du sevrage. Tu n'as pas tout à fait eu le sevrage ... Tu as eu la dose de méthadone.  
>- Je ne comprends pas ...<br>- La méthadone aide à réduire les douleurs ... durant le sevrage. Mais nous devons arrêter ta prise de méthadone et c'est la que commence l'enfer. Tu auras quelques jours avant de commencer à sentir le manque, mais il sera plus long et douloureux. Et douloureux, ça ne sera pas que physique. Tu te rappelle du manque d'héroïne, c'est mortel, affreux non ? ...

Rick ferma les yeux, mais hocha la tête. La sensation de manque est viscéral, c'est tout les os du corps qui souffrent, tu as mal de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'aux orteils. Il se rappelait totalement de ses sensations, que pouvait-il être pire que ça. Sa main était moite, mais Kate la serrait toujours aussi fort.

- ... Ici ça sera différent. L'un des signes les plus courants est la mydriase ... Ça c'est comme si tu avais la vision de nuit. Ta pupille fait toute l'iris ... C'est aussi un signe d'un arrêt cardio-circulatoire, mais pour ceux qui s'occuperont de toi ... Ils n'auront pas a s'inquiéter. C'est pour ça que je te conseil d'être hospitaliser.  
>- Pas pour des mydr ... quelque chose ...<br>- Il n'a pas que ça ... Larmoiements, bâillements, sensation de chaud-froid, frissons, sueurs, insomnies, angoisse, nausées, diarrhée et fièvre, sont d'autres effets présents. Et le tout agrémenté de douleur sans nom ... Mais chaque personne vit différemment. Ce n'est pas une science exacte.  
>- Il n'ya pas d'autres moyens ... la prise d'un autre médicament ?<br>- Docteur Davidson ... Je comprends que tu veux aider ton ami, mais la méthadone est normalement prise avec l'héroïne, ca aide a diminuer ... Ici Rick ne prend plus de drogue. Il sera assez fort.  
>- Pourquoi lui avoir donné le traitement ?<br>- Pour lui redonner confiance ... L'aider à se rendre au sevrage ...

Le médecin s'approcha de Rick, qui semblait n'être plus qu'une loque humaine.

- Écoute moi Rick ... Ça sera douloureux, pénible, tu vas surement vouloir mourir ... Mais tu es vivant, tu es la devant moi six mois après l'enfer. Tu y retourne, mais tu ne seras pas seul. Le docteur Davidson est un casse cul, tu seras déçu d'être son ami, car le connaissant il ne te lâchera pas. En douleur tu vas surement l'envoyer bouler, mais tu seras heureux d'avoir cet homme comme ami. Ta copine m'a tout l'air aussi folle. Josh nous l'avait amené a deux ou trois soupers, et elle ne donnait pas sa place. Crois en toi, comme eux croit en toi ... Et tu retraverseras l'enfer solide et préparer. Tu as eu six mois de méthadone, il en a qui le sont a vie ... depuis dix et même vingt ans ... Toi six mois ...

Rick essaya de lui sourire, mais il s'essuya les larmes qui avaient coulés le long de ses joues. Il remarqua bien que Kate retenait les siennes. La séance était terminée. On le laissait sans méthadone et pas plus renseigner et ça. Il avait plus ou moins 48 heures avant que les premiers signes apparaissent. Le médecin lui avait dit de prendre ça relaxe.

- Kate amène le a la voiture, je reviens ...

Elle connaissait aussi se regard noir de Josh, il était en colère. Kate fit ce qu'il dit. De toute façon Castle était quelque peu sous le choc avec l'annonce d'autres souffrances toutes plus douloureuses les une que les autres. Josh se retrouva donc devant le médecin de Rick.

- Pourquoi pas lui avoir parlé des risques de psychose ... Qu'allez vous faire si il ne s'en sort pas ? Il sera sur metha toute sa vie ?  
>- Davidson ... Tu connais bien cet homme ? Tu sais comment il est fort psychologiquement ?<br>- Ici on parle de méthadone ... De ce que ça peut représenter ...  
>- Josh ... Il n'est déjà plus sur héroïne depuis six mois ... La méthadone l'a aidé ... Mais tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas le travail du médicament.<br>- Mais il risque une psychose ...  
>- Oui ... comme tout arrêt brutal de la méthadone.<p>

Joshua Davidson donna un coup de poing sur la table. Toute personne vit avec le toxicomane, vit sa douleur, son sevrage. Mais quand ce toxicomane avait été forcé, et que la le sevrage sera brutal, l'entourage vit la frustration et la douleur multiplié. Mais Rick était bien entourer non ? Rick c'était endormi dans la voiture, le stress et la peur l'avait épuisé. Josh était en colère.

- Kate ...

Il chuchota pour pas qu'il ne réveille Castle.

- Il aura un bon 14 jour de totale souffrance ... Tu veux que je reste ?  
>- Et ton travail ?<br>- Tu crois vraiment que la c'est un souci ?

Normalement Kate aurait du se sentir insulter que Josh sois prêt a ne pas travailler durant deux semaines pour rester avec Castle. Quand durant les sept mois de leur fréquentation, il était pas question de manquer un jour de travail pour aller au restaurant. Mais ici elle était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur lui.

- Mais il a une chance ... Il n'a pas eu de méthadone trop longtemps ... C'est très traitre. Mais la bonne nouvelle, car il en a une. Il sera tout à fait comme avant. Il reviendra ton Castle ...  
>- Pourquoi mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'il en a prit que six mois.<br>- Il a eut le traitement de court durée ... lorsqu'une personne tente de résoudre ses problèmes émotifs en prenant de la drogue. Lorsque la personne qui consomme des opioïdes apprend à résoudre ses problèmes de façon différente, sa vie devient plus stable et plus harmonieuse et elle est moins portée aux drogues lorsqu'elle a besoin d'aide. Ce n'est pas ce qui c'est passé avec Rick, mais ils lui ont donner ce traitement. Et normalement il dure entre un et deux ans. Ils l'ont arrêté en six mois pour Rick ...

Josh avait expliqué a Castle que le sevrage de la méthadone était plus longue que celle de l'héroïne. Il laissa le couple chez eux tandis qu'il partit chercher du ligne de rechange. Josh Davidson allait passer les deux prochaines semaines chez son ex et son copain. Kate fit couler un bain à Castle et appela Alexis. Elle lui raconta en gros ce qui allait se passer. La fille de Rick promit de passer le voir souvent. Son père allait souffrir et elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait capable de voir ça. Mais Kate allait le vivre, et elle savait que sa grand-mère aussi. Et si c'était elle, son père n'aurait pas hésité. Rick et Kate étaient assis sur le divan collé, entrain de regarder Star Wars IV quand Josh arriva. Il s'installa a leur côté, et durant une soirée les trois amis oublièrent l'enfer qui allait revenir. Durant cette soirée ils purent voir ce qui allait être normal après le sevrage de Rick. Mais Castle lui savait que cette enfer la, n'était pas le dernier. Il faudrait alors faire face au traumatisme de l'enlèvement, de la fausse couche et du Dragon toujours en liberté. Mais la, il se colla a l'amour de sa vie, mangeant ses pop corns et regarda un des meilleurs films de science fiction. Et se préparer à vivre et survivre un enfer a la fois.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère qu'il vous a plu...Je ne vous dis pas les recherches sur le maudit manque de méthadone...Triste quand même qu'ils donne ça a ceux qui prenne de l'héroine...Mais que le manque sois plus terrible...Comme quelqu'un de sage m'a dit : C'Est a eux de pas en prendre au départ...Ah que monsieur a été un grand sage ! <strong>

**Je ne ferai pas de menace au review...Ni de promesse pour en avoir...Vous en laisser parfait pour moi...Sinon c'est pas plus grave. Aimer, liser, c'Est ça l'important. Moi je ferai mon possible de satisfaire tout le monde avec trois histoire en branle...Merci a tous. Oubliez jamais que j'Aime ceux qui m'aime lol**


	19. Chapter 19

**J'ai eu durant un long moment aucune envie d'écrire ! Quand le mois passé je me suis remis a la lecture des trois histoires que j'avais mis de côté. J'ai alors eu le gout de compléter ce que j'avais mis si longtemps a imaginé. Cette trilogie me tenais tellement a coeur, malgré son accueil mitigé que c'est la première que j'ai repris. Alors j'ai relu la première partie que est_ L'aveu du Saint-Bernard et la panique du Berger Allemand _et me revoila. On m'A dis que ce chapitre était lent. C'est voulu car le prochain chapitre va se dérouler en quelques mois. Je voulais bien montrer les dommage d'une première crise de ce syndrome si connue en Amérique du Nord, mais tellement mal compris. Je ne peux pas vous remercié assez d'avoir été patient...En espérant que vous allez toujours aimer.**

**Alienore777: **J'adore tout ce qui est sombre, et comme je maîtrise bien la psychologie alors j'en profite. Je crois que peu importe quel genre d'histoire on écris, on doit garder l'âme de la série, qui se trouve a être l'amour entre Castle et Beckett. Dis toi que tu n'auras pas attendu aussi longtemps que les autres pour avoir la suite. Je te remercie de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur, et ça aide a finalement écrire.

**Mandou-Land: **Elle me manquait aussi cette histoire. Tu connais un peu le pourquoi ça été long lol Un moment de calme oui, car la pire chose pour Rick est sa 'maladie'. En espérant que ce chapitre sera a la hauteur de ce que tu espérais. Merci d'être toujours la...tu n'es pas seulement une fan, tu es devenue une amie précieuse.

**Seve2904** : Merci ! J'essais d'être toujours a la hauteur de cette histoire que se porte seule...Je ne vais qu'essayer de la contrôler. J'ai compris avec cette trilogie ce que plusieurs auteurs disent. C'Est les personnages qui nous supporte. Merci beaucoup.

**Lacritique: **La souffrance est le thème principal...et la douleur celle de la trilogie. Dis toi que la licorne n'Est que le 2e tome de la trilogie. Imagine la suite ;). Tu es toujours présente dans mes histoires et tu laisse toujours un petit mot gentil. Merci.

**Eylla: **Petite coquine va ! Tu joue tellement l'innocence ;) C'est quand même toi qui corrige tout...Tu sais comment j'aime faire la souffrance, mais avec comme but l'évolution de leurs propre envie. C'est normal que Kate a peur dans certaine situation...car elle ne les a jamais vécue...pense a ça ;) Attention il a le Trône et SoMnIuM qui arrive surement cette semaine. Merci de m'endurer

**Lisounini: **Ça été long cette fois ! J'en suis désolé. Oui je prépare le terrain pour la souffrance. Mais il a assez souffert physiquement. Alors Voila le psychologique. Vive le cerveau humain non.

**Reblad: **Ta suite a été longue non ? Tu ne dois plus avoir de doigts, donc tu ne pourras plus m'écrire. Maudite de Calise :p Je suis du quartier Rosemont a Montréal oui. Merci beaucoup d'aimer et de trouver ça bon...Jespère que ta curieusité sera satisfaite. Oh tu as vue la chance qu'on a cette année d'avoir Castle le dimanche avant les States !

Castle-SPN156-Bones : tu es rendu fan de supernatural ? Si je comprend bien ton nouveau pseudo !? Non je n'ai pas arrêté complètement...juste une longue pause. J'en suis désolée. J'Espère que tu aimeras.

**Madoka: **Je te sais vendu a cette histoire...Alors désolé de l'attente, en espérant que tu aimes toujours autant.

**Tkoluigi: **Je suis désolé d'avance, car je crois que le chapitre sera triste :p Et inquiète toi pas...comme avec L'aveu la fin sera belle, il le faut pour apporter la dernière histoire de la trilogie :p Jespère que tu seras toujours au rendez-vous

**Si j'oublie quelqu'un dans les remerciement je suis profondément désolé. L'histoire n'a pas été mise a jour depuis avril 2013...et ont est en février 2014. Alors j'aurai surement perdu plusieurs personnes...Et je m'excuse encore pour le manque totale que j'ai eu pour écrire. Personne en est la cause, seulement mon pauvre cerveau surcharge de drame lol.**

* * *

><p>Le sevrage de Castle se passa beaucoup mieux que Josh avait prédit. Ou du moins il passa en second a cause du comportement de Rick. Ses nuits étaient de plus en plus hantés par sa capture, donc Kate le retrouvait souvent assit par terre, ses genoux entourés par ses bras, le regard perdu dans le vide. Parfois elle le voyait se bercer dans le vide marmonnant des truc incompréhensible. Et si Kate avait le malheur de venir le toucher pour le réconforter, la réaction de Rick était intense. Les premiers temps il lui hurlait de ne pas le toucher, et ça réveillait a chaque fois Josh. Les premières nuits, il trouvait son ex plutôt forte et sereine, mais plus les hurlement étaient épouvantable, plus Josh voyait Kate se détruire devant la détresse et la haine de son amoureux.<p>

Et il y eut une nuit ou Castle devient agressif envers Kate. Si Rick dormait mal, Beckett pour sa part ce réveillait toujours a 2:03 am. L'heure ou chaque nuit elle découvrait Rick assit par terre. Sauf cette nuit. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le visage défiguré par la haine de Rick se trouvait juste en dessus d'elle. Son instinct fut plus fort, elle poussa de toute ses forces ce visage qu'elle commençait a connaître trop bien. Et ce fut le déclencheur pour Rick. Le hurlement qui sortit de ses poumons pétrifia Kate dans le lit, et si Josh n'était pas entré a cette instant pour attraper Castle dans son élan, se dernier aurait sauté sur Kate les mains tendues vers son cou.

- Tu ne m'aura pas vivant … LÂCHE MOI … LÂCHE ...

Kate porta une main tremblante sur sa bouche devant l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Comment avait-il pu devenir cet homme? Josh réussit a le retenir tandis que Rick se débattit de toute ses forces pour aller tuer, ce que lui seul voyait. Il réussit même a le sortir de la chambre et l'amener jusqu'à la douche. Josh savait parfaitement que ça n'aidera pas Rick, mais ça le réveillera complètement. L'effet fut presque instantané. Rick ferma les yeux et poussa un gros soupir de soulagement, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Ses deux yeux bleus furent remplis de larmes.

-Non … dis moi que … Non … C'était un rêve non?

-Non ...

La bouche de Castle s'ouvrit dans un hurlement silencieux, il tenta de se relever, mais glissa dans la douche et retomba assit, le visage caché dans ses mains, le corps parcouru de pleurs. Josh le laissa tranquille et se dirigea vers une chambre qu'il avait déjà un jour partagé avec Kate. Quand il entra Beckett était assit sur le bord du lit.

- Je ne sais pas si je serais capable Josh...

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Bah je le dis Josh...Je ne le reconnais plus. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais ce comportement n'est sûrement pas du a la méthadone.

- Non, je ne suis pas sur, mais il a sûrement un ESPT.

- ESPT?

- État de stress post-traumatique.

- Comment...

Josh s'approcha du lit et s'assit a côté de la femme qui avait aimé. Elle n'avait jamais montré devant lui un état aussi vulnérable. Il avait comprit depuis longtemps que Rick Castle avait réussit a totalement détruire le mur Beckett. Mais la voir aussi peut confiance lui brisa le cœur. Il comprit aussi que dans le couple, Rick avait toujours été celui qui était plus solide émotionnellement. Il sut a cet instant que le mur que Kate s'était construit c'était pour se protéger. Et qu'a se moment elle devait vouloir retrouver ce mur si réconfortant.

- Tu as vu les vidéo comme moi. Il a du se refermer sur lui même au point de fissurer son esprit. Depuis qu'il est sortit de la, il a eut sa consommation d'héroïne qui a prit tout son temps. Plus ses cauchemars devenait intenses, plus il tournait ça en blague. Le déni. Et c'est devenu sa vie.

- Tu as vu ses yeux?

- C'était pas toi qui voyait...

- Tu en es sur?

Josh ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'était pas spécialiste de ce trouble. Il savait aussi que plusieurs personne ne croyaient pas a ce syndrome. Mais comment expliquer qu'un homme si doux et tellement amoureux pouvait se transformer en quelques mois en animal prêt a tuer la personne qui le soutenait plus que tout. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Kate.

- On devrait, dès demain, aller a l'hôpital. Tu seras fixé.

- Même...Comment dormir dans le même lit que lui?

- Comme tu fais depuis que tu es avec lui...

- Tu sais combien de fois ont a fait l'amour depuis six mois?

Josh baisa la tête. Si le discours de Kate pouvait paraître égoïste, il comprenait parfaitement que c'était, ici, pas le cas. Kate avait peur, elle était totalement déstabilisé par le comportement impulsif et destructeur de Castle.

- Ça prendra du temps Kate...

- Combien de temps?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Et si ça restait comme ça ? demanda Rick.

Kate et Josh sursautaient a la voix froide de Castle, qui se trouvait dans le cadrage de la porte, une serviette autour de ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, les gouttes lui tombèrent toujours sur le visage. Ses yeux eux étaient aussi froids que sa voix, ils faisaient un aller retour sur Josh et Kate. Un sifflement sortit entre ses lèvres et d'un pas se dirigea vers les deux anciens amants. Kate eut un léger mouvement de recul, un geste instinctif quand quelques minutes plutôt l'homme qui s'approcha de d'elle avait fait un mouvement pour l'étrangler. Castle s'arrêta et d'un claquement de langue et en jeta un regard arrogant vers Kate.

- C'est mon côté du lit...Je venais chercher mon téléphone et mes clés de voiture...

- Rick non

- Ne fais pas ça...

Josh et Kate avaient parlés en même temps, d'un murmure tellement basqu'on ne pouvait être sur de qui avait dit quoi. Castle laissa tomber la serviette et sans un regard pour les deux personnes désespérés devant lui, sortit de la chambre, et claqua avec une force surhumaine la porte de l'appartement de Kate, qu'il partageait avec elle depuis maintenant plus de six mois.

- Josh...Ne le laisse pas seul...

C'était un cri du cœur de Kate, mais aussi sa défaite. Elle ne se sentait pas la force d'aller elle même courir après. L'épisode traumatisant qu'elle avait vécu était encore très très récent. Josh ne se le fit pas dire deux fois qu'il était déjà en train de voler vers Rick. Ce dernier était en train de rager sur la portière de sa voiture qui ne voulait pas ouvrir.

- Rick...

- Retourne en haut, elle aura plus besoin de toi que moi.

- Je ne crois pas...Et donne moi tes clés.

Castle grogna mais laissa faire Josh, et se dirigea vers le côté passager. Josh s'assit derrière le volant en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Si le visage de Rick était complètement fermé, la contraction de ses mâchoires fit voir a Josh que Rick était totalement conscient de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Tu veux en parler?

- De quoi? Tu étais la...Il a rien a dire.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Question un peu ridicule mon Josh. Si tu n'avais pas été la, j'aurais essayé de tuer Kate pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et elle aurait essayé de me tuer pour sauver sa vie.

- C'est pas un déclencheur pour toi d'affronter ce qu'il c'est passé la-bas?

- La-bas? Dans la chambre?

- Non...Durant ta séquestration?

Le visage de Rick se tourna vers la vitre. Il devait confronter sa peur, et revivre tout ce qui c'était passé la-bas s'il espérait pouvoir vivre en paix avec lui même et Kate. Mais avait-il la force d'y plonger tête baissé?

- Amène moi chez moi.

- C'est pas ici chez toi?

- Plus maintenant...enfin...Amène moi chez ma mère.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Les amis étaient la pour aider quand le moment est propice, les meilleurs amis se battent avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Josh était le meilleur ami, et il n'était pas question pour lui de juste aider Castle. Il irait au combat avec lui, prendrait les coups a sa place. Mais il y a une question que les deux hommes ne se posaient pas, elle n'était même pas dans leur esprit. Pourtant elle devait être posé. Sont-ils amis a cause justement du traumatisme de Rick? Car il faut avouer, que sans la séquestration de Rick, jamais ses deux hommes auraient pu devenir ami. Les deux avait encore, a l'époque pré-séquestration, de la rancune envers l'autre. Le premier a cause de la perte de Kate, il avait vécu les 7 mois avec Kate dans l'ombre de Castle. Ce dernier lui, avait vécu la douleur de voir la femme qu'il aimait avec le docteur a la mobylette. Les deux hommes n'avaient même pas de bon mot pour l'autre et la seule chose qu'ils avaient eut en commun c'était leur amour réciproque pour la même femme. Mais ça ont connais tous déjà cette histoire. Alors si Rick Castle pouvait tirer quelque chose de positif de son enlèvement c'était bien Josh Davidson et leur amitié.

Arrivé en bas de chez Martha, Josh osa confronter Castle.

- Tu dois aller voir un docteur Rick

-Je sais...

- Demain?

Castle pencha sa tête vers la gauche et regarda au travers du pare-brise. Il n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme taciturne et tout dans son visage laissait paraître son mal de vivre.

- Tu retourne chez Kate?

- Rick?

- Dis moi que tu seras la pour elle?

- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Rick laissa glisser un rire entre ses lèvres crispé.

- On sait tout les deux que dés que je serais monter tu iras faire ton rapport a Kate.

- Elle s'inquiète.

- Elle a peur Josh...Kate a peur, elle doit l'affronter et décider ce qu'elle fait avec ce sentiment. Elle a deux possibilités. S'enfermer comme elle la toujours fait, ou la confronter.

- Toi aussi tu as ce choix.

- Oui, mais moi je le sais...

Rick sortit de la voiture, debout sur le trottoir a presque 3:30 am tenant toujours la portière dans sa main. Il semblait réfléchir a quelque chose. Josh se pencha vers lui, et sans baiser les yeux Rick se mit a parler.

- Jamais i mois j'aurais pensé te dire d'aller prendre soin de Kate. Cette idée m'étais insupportable.

- Je sais...

Rick baissa les yeux et les plonga dans le regard foncé de Josh.

- Viens me chercher demain matin, j'irai a l'hôpital,

Sans attendre la réponse de Josh il referma la portière. Castle leva les yeux vers son ancien appartement , ou toutes les lumière y était encore allumées. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Kate avait appeler Martha, car elle savait parfaitement que c'était ici qu'il irait se réfugier. Et comme de raison dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, Martha se précipita vers lui.

- Trésor, viens ici...

La mère pris son grand garçon dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos. Ils se serrèrent longtemps sans échanger un mot, juste pour être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand Castle se défit des bras de sa mère tout de suite Martha lui proposa un café.

- Tu devrais appeler Katherine, au moins pour lui dire que tu es bien arrivé.

- Non... Je peux rester ici?

- C'est encore chez toi tu sais.

Martha n'avait jamais été excellente pour le pousser a faire quelque chose, mais elle avait toujours donné de bon conseil. Quand Kate l'avait appeler pour dire que Rick était sûrement en route vers chez elle, Martha avait tout de suite paniqué. Beckett avait essayer de la rassurer en lui disant que tout allait bien, mais elle n'avait pas réussit a berner une mère inquiète. Martha savait parfaitement qu'elle ne serait pas capable de retirer quoi que ce soit de Kate, mais peut-être de son fils. Quand elle le vit s'asseoir sur le divan elle comprit qu'il allait sûrement se confier.

- Je deviens fou

- Il se passe quoi?

- J'ai failli tuer Kate.

- QUOI?

Martha était incapable de savoir si son fils rigolait, et si ça avait été le cas, la blague aurait été de très mauvais goût. Mais le teint blême de Rick lui apprit qu'il disait la vérité, ou du moins la celle de son souvenir.

- Comment elle va?

- Bien...ou du moins du mieux qu'elle peut.

- Il c'est passé quoi Richard.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je me suis réveillé, ou pas, je... Je me rappelle de Josh me retenant...J'avais qu'une envie, c'est tuer.

- Mais...Tu as pas touché a Katherine.

- Non...Car Josh était la...sans lui...J'aurais sûrement réussis a me rendre jusqu'à Kate, mais elle m'aurait fais une prise de je sais pas quoi, et elle m'aurait défoncé le crâne.

Même si l'image est comique, c'est sûrement pas ça qui se serait passé, et Rick le sait. Il était très fort et beaucoup plus costaud que Kate. Et un Rick enragé, avec des envie de meurtre était sûrement pas arrêtable, même pour Kate Beckett. Martha posa sa main sur le bras de Rick.

- Tu dois faire quelque chose...

- Je sais. Jamais je ne lui ferai mal, pas volontairement du moins.

- Tu es souffrant Richard, ne laisse pas ton mal détruire tout ce que tu es.

- Je ne suis plus rien maman.

- Arrête tout de suite. Tu as vécu l'enfer, des personnes moins forte que toi aurait sombré dans la folie. Tu as conscience de ton mal, tu ne vois pas que juste ça c'est un énorme pas vers ta guérison?

- Ça ne fini plus...

- Ça prend du temps, laisse toi du temps.

- Et si je la perd?

- Elle traversa l'enfer pour toi...Elle la même traversé en même temps que toi. Tu ne sais pas comment elle a vécu ta disparition?

- Non, elle n'en parle pas...

Pendant ce temps chez Kate, Josh avait trouvé Beckett assis sur le divan du salon, une chemise a carreaux qui appartenait a Rick sur elle.

- Il a bien été chez sa mère?

- Oui...

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel et murmura un merci.

- Je vais le chercher demain, il a accepté de voir un spécialiste.

- C'est bien...

- Kate?

Elle se leva du divan et se dirigea vers la chambre a coucher.

- Je dois travailler demain. Je vais essayer de dormir le peu qu'il me reste.

- Il ira mieux, tu verras.

- Il réussit toujours a ce sortir de toutes sorte de situation, j'ai pas peur pour lui.

- Mais il a quoi Kate?

- Ou es l'homme que j'aime?

- Quelque part en lui, crois en lui, il aura besoin de toi.

- Et lui? Aura-t-il encore besoin de moi?

- Voyons Kate!

Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux et se retourna vers Josh. Elle était épuisé et triste, tout sont visage démontrait toute sa détresse. Josh s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

- Vous êtes la moitié de l'autre.

- Justement, il me manque ma moitié. La plus forte.

- Tu es aussi forte, j'ai compris qu'il ta apporter beaucoup de support. La c'est lui qui a besoin de ta solidité.

- Je sais...Mais quand je ferme les yeux, je ne peux voir que ses yeux. Tu les as vu aussi.

Josh laissa Kate et se dirigea vers la table base du salon, il prit le téléphone cellulaire de Kate, et sans lui demander la permission il se mit a fouiller dans ses vidéo. Il cliqua une au hasard. Elle datait d'une semaine avant la capture de Castle

- _Qu'Est-ce que tu fais encore?_

_ - Quel vision mesdames et messieurs, je me suis réveillé et voilà ce que je trouve dans mon lit. Une déesse._

_ - Arrête et reviens dans le lit._

_La caméra s'approcha du visage illuminé de Kate, elle tendit la main pour reprendre le téléphone. Le visage de Rick apparut a l'écran. Ses cheveux étaient dépeigné, son regard bleues lumineux et son sourire en coin bien présent._

- _Vous êtes témoins, elle me veut a elle seule._

_Le visage de Kate vient se coller a celle de Rick, jouant le jeu elle planta son regard tout aussi illuminé et amoureux a la caméra._

- _Oui et le reste doit rester secret._

_Ils s'embrassaient avant que la main de Kate viens bloquer la caméra et avant qu'elle coupe la voix de Kate se fut entendre._

- _Viens que je te montre a quel point je t'aime._

Josh s'approcha de Kate, remit la vidéo en marche.

- Prend ça, regarde ses yeux...Il est encore la, oublie pas.

Kate prit son téléphone et le serra contre son cœur.

- Merci Josh

- De rien...

- ...Non merci pour tout.

- Aller va au lit...avec ce Rick la.

Quand cette nuit la Josh se coucha sur le divan de Kate, il se sentit assez bien. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir fait tout ce qui lui avait été possible pour être présent pour ses deux amis. Kate elle regarda la vidéo une bonne vingtaine de fois, avant de prendre son courage et composer le numéro de Rick. A son plus grand soulagement, il répondu a la première sonnerie.

- Salut.

- Allo...

Elle entendit son soupir et elle colla fortement son oreille contre le téléphone et ferma les yeux, l'imagina a côté elle, sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- Je m'excuse...

- Non Rick...Tu as rien a te faire pardonner.

- Si...

- Avec des 'si' on peux aller loin et s'imaginer tellement de chose. Je vais bien Rick.

- Pas moi...

Kate sentit la boule qu'elle avait essayer de contrôler toute la soirée remonter dans sa gorge. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde le savoir malheureux. Elle pourrait encore une fois se culpabiliser et se dire que tout est de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait pas a l'impliquer dans le dossier de sa mère. Mais c'était encore une fois revenir dans le passé. Même si ce passé était encore d'actualité, l'implication de Castle dans le dossier de sa mère remontait au tout début de leur collaboration. Elle avait prit la décision durant le visionnement du petit vidéo de faire sa Castle. De voir l'avenir et non le passé. Car plus on est fort au présent plus l'avenir nous sourit. Leurs présent était peut-être fait d'embûche, mais ils en avaient vu d'autre, et elle avait confiance en eux.

- Josh m'a dis pour le spécialiste de demain...

- C'est une bonne idée?

- Si pour toi c'est la bonne idée, ça l'est aussi pour moi.

- Kate...

- On va raccrocher, tu dois dormir un peu et moi aussi.

- Oui...

- Je t'envoie quelque chose...Promet moi de bien la regarder.

- Je te le promet...Je t'aime.

Kate porta une main sur son visage, elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle devait être forte pour deux.

- Je sais... Moi aussi je t'aime.

Un petit silence plus tard ils raccrochèrent. Kate caressa son téléphone.

- Tu me manques ...

Elle lui envoya le petit vidéo avec comme petit message : **Tu es l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse.**

Quand Rick reçu le vidéo, il lu la petite phrase de Kate une centaine de fois, avant d'avoir le courage de peser sur 'lancer la vidéo'. La vue du visage souriant de Kate, le fit sourire a son tour. Et la, après l'avoir visionné une bonne centaine de fois, il envoya qu'un seul mot a Kate.

**Merci...**

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! Je ne fais pas de promesse, je remarque que je ne suis pas la spécialiste pour le tenir, surtout pour mes écris. Mais je vais plus prendre presque un an encore chaque chapitre.<strong>

**Merci encore !**


End file.
